La grande Menace
by pointy-ears98
Summary: On dit que certaines personnes spéciales peuvent vous marquer à vie. Les épreuves me font le même effet destructeur. Secrets, mensonges, guerres, rôdeurs et relations tendues : plongeons dans la vie d'Ilda une survivante tombée au mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. Âmes sensibles : regardez les fleurs. Negan/OC.
1. La rencontre

_La grande Menace : drame, thriller/horreur, suspense, romance. -18 Negan/Oc_

 _AU sur les bords. SPOILER jusqu'à la saison 6 et tout début de la 7._

 _Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

Avant que vous ne sautiez ces quelques lignes pour aller lire ce premier chapitre, il me semble important de rappeler le mythique disclaimer : le monde original de « The Walking Dead » ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'ajouter ici des personnages nouveaux et inventer un histoire à partir de l'œuvre originale, aucun profits n'est réalisé.

 _A SAVOIR : avant d'être une "simple romance" dès la troisième ligne, je tente ici de développer les personnages, de créer une vraie histoire continuant la série de manière non canon_ _. Les rapprochements éventuels se feront naturellement (je l'espère) au cours des chapitres. On peut donc parler de slow-burn si vous préférez. Ensuite, il y a de manière récurrente dans ces chapitres un langage très familier, parfois très choquant/cru en relation avec les thèmes violents abordés dans la série._

 _Voili, voilà._

Si vous appréciez ou cherchez à m'aider pour m'améliorer, n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews ou envoyez moi un PM, je les lirais avec GRAND plaisir. D'ailleurs, merci à tout ceux d'entre vous qui laisse une petite review (ou plusieurs hein..!) après votre passage, ça me fait toujours bien plaisir ^.^

Sinon ... selon le contexte, _les mots/phrases en italiques,_ que vous repérerez rapidement, font référence à des pensées ou à un langage différent. Certains seront traduis en fin de chapitres dans les notes de l'auteur (MOI héhé).

Enfin, je n'ai malheureusement pas (encore) de BETA READER, donc, malgré avoir lu, relu, re-relu et encore re-re-relu, si vous remarquez des fautes : dites-le moi si le coeur vous en dit ! Merci, merci !

 _ **WARNING:** **destiné à un public averti**_ _, cette histoire est très fortement susceptible de contenir :_ _ **langage grossier,**_ _ **descriptions gores,**_ _ **violences,**_ _ **abus psychologique**_ _et_ _ **physique**_ _graphique/ou pas envers des personnages à figure humaine, des animaux identifiables, ou créatures fictives,_ _ **allusion**_ _(jamais graphique) à des scènes dites adultes._

Bon et bien il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous installer confortablement dans vos canapés/lits/sièges de transport en commun/chaises de jardin/lycée/travail/autres :)

 _ **PS :** cette fiction est ma vraie première btw !_

BONNE LECTURE .

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : LA RENCONTRE.**

1 an auparavant.

 _Ne. Pas. Abandonner._

 _Ne. Pas. Abandonner._

Voici les trois putains de mots qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de faire écho dans ma satanée tête. À chaque pas que je faisais, une syllabe me brûlait un peu plus le cerveau dans un rythme presque militaire.

 _1\. 2. 1. 2._

 _Encore,_

 _et encore._

« Ahahah ! » riais-je à voix haute, épuisée. Peut-être n'avait-on pas besoin d'être mordu ou à moitié agonisant pour devenir comme ces _walker,_ ces mort-vivants errants et polluant la planète par le simple fait d'exister.

Tentant de mieux distinguer les arbres susceptibles d'obstruer mon chemin, je plissais mes paupières bouffies par la déshydratation, voulant éviter une mauvaise surprise dans ces bois de malheurs qui ferait de cette journée de merde, la plus merdique de ma vie.

Ainsi, sans la moindre idée de vers où -et qui ?- je me dirigeais, mes pieds continuaient de me porter vers de nouvelles terres qui ne pourraient être que forcément mieux que mon lieu de départ. Je levais mes deux bras ramollis par l'épuisement, afin de garder mon équilibre et traversais des flaques boueuses voir marécageuses qui ne demandaient qu'à ce que je m'enfouisse en leur sein.

À ce moment précis, mes os, mes chairs, mon esprit, étaient unis en une même puissance animale, n'aspirant qu'à survivre, qu'à braver l'hostilité d'un monde auquel on ne s'habituerait jamais. Cet état second, anesthésique de toute douleur physique et mentale, me transformait en une machine réactive, un loup dont l'instinct aiguiserait chaque sens.

Un début de force de la nature en moi ? J'aurais ris à gorge déployée à cette idée il y a peu de temps. Mais sous la pluie battante, malgré la faim, la peur et l'inconnu, je restais animée par l'envie de survivre. De trouver cet endroit salvateur qui signifierait la fin de chacun de mes soucis. Au fond de mon esprit, s'inscrivait l'image de petites cabanes de bois solides d'inspiration allemande, elles formeraient un petit bourg au milieu d'une plaine ensoleillée où deux têtes blondes gambaderaient joyeusement. Cette mini-ville utopique serait bien évidemment encerclée par une muraille infranchissable qu'aucun rival, qu'aucun mordeur, ne pourrait jamais outrepasser. Un endroit ou je pourrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles, sans avoir peur de me réveiller avec une jambe en moins.

Un grognement étouffé par l'averse et les grondements sinistres du tonnerre me fit brutalement sursauter. Je sortais instantanément de ma torpeur, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma colonne vertébrale se raidit en une fraction de seconde. Je fis volte-face tout en marchant à reculons : à quelques mètres au sud, un décharné s'avançait vers moi avec cette typique démarche désarticulée qui leur est propre, tendant ses bras osseux, verdis et ravagés par les éléments en ma direction.

Je débattais intérieurement quelque secondes : fallait-il éliminer cette soudaine menace ? Non. Trop dangereux. Le sol glissant, ma fatigue et la situation précaire dans laquelle j'étais fourrée ne m'assurais pas de ressortir indemne et ce, même si la créature était seule.

En ces temps plus que troubles, il fallait choisir ses batailles. Je passais mon tour pour celle-ci et me remettais à courir un peu plus vite, forçant l'écart afin de semer le revenant. Ma priorité, bien qu'illusionnelle, de trouver un abri avant que le ciel vert bouteille et ses nuages ne fassent place à la nuit noire et ses démons continuait de guider mes pas.

Je priais pour trouver un sanctuaire, pour cueillir la lueur qu'une communauté chaleureuse pourrait m'offrir.

Aussi, j'espérais que ce spectre mangeur d'homme qui avait croisé ma route ne ferait pas de victime ; ma conscience ne l'aurait pas supporté.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit.

Le vent frappait les arbres de plein fouet, les faisant tanguer d'un côté. Puis de l'autre.

La lumière de la lune et de furtifs éclairs semblaient insuffler de la vie à leurs ombres dessinées au sol ; danseurs d'un soir au gré des caprices d'une nature qui s'imposait à eux.

Les tentes, habitées par leurs usuels survivants, avaient été désertées ce soir là, au profit du logis spacieux et anciennement immaculé d'un vieil homme. Bien que méfiant, son évidente générosité prit le dessus ce jeudi après-midi ci, au vu du ciel sombre qui n'attendait rien d'autre que de déverser des torrents d'eau sur la Terre.

Lisant la bible à la lumière d'une bougie, adossé contre la fenêtre humide de sa chambre, l'ancien chercha du réconfort parmi les lignes du livre qu'il tenait fermement entre ses deux mains calleuses. En fervent croyant, il chuchota quelques prières en l'honneur de ses morts, de la famille qui lui restait et des valeureux qui bravaient avec bonté les dangers de l'extérieur.

Apaisant pour certains, terrifiant pour d'autre, le tonnerre faisait rage à Senoia en Géorgie.

Loin de la bâtisse blanche, des tennis sûrement blanches autrefois foulèrent les blés, aplatissant les longues tiges mouillées au passage. Malgré de grandes enjambées hasardeuses et un sac à dos qui semblait peser des tonnes, la silhouette réussit à se frayer un chemin dans la flore trempée.

 _La lueur._

Elle l'avait aperçue depuis la lisière du bois. Cette faible lumière l'enivra, l'émerveilla. Alors qu'elle manquait de s'écrouler quelques minutes en arrière, la fille sourit puis usa de ses dernières ressources pour rejoindre la maison, qui lui parue la plus belle du monde tant elle l'avait désiré, ce foyer miracle.

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminable à cette _young girl_ , elle gravit les marches des fondations et ses poings s'abattirent contre la peinture blanche de la porte d'entrée. Criant à l'aide, pleurant de fatigue, elle ne se reconnue pas. Tant pis. Il semblerait que l'apocalypse vous fais faire des choses complètement ravagées, n'est-ce pas ? Pour une nuit sous un toit, un repas chaud en hiver ou un peu d'eau en été, que ne feriez-vous pas durant cette apocalypse des temps modernes ? Qui sait peut-être que les habitants de ce domaine était encore plus horribles que les infectés qu'elle tentait tant de fuir, là-dehors.

Le vieil homme posa sa bible et dévala avec raideur les marches le menant au rez-de-chaussée, suivit par deux nouveaux amis robustes, dignes de foi.

 _Gun_ et arbalète chargés en main, ils couvrirent leur hôte qui déverrouilla la porte principale dont la chambranle trembla sous l'impulsion du coup sec qui l'ouvrit. Devant eux une figure féminine tremblait comme une feuille, ses contours dessinés par la lampe torche de l'archer.

« _I..I..Need..Help…P..Please_ » sanglota l'intruse avec un accent français coupé au couteau. Dans un dernier souffle, elle tituba sensiblement à gauche avant de s'écrouler au sol si soudainement, que personne n'eut le temps de la rattraper.

Les trois hommes se jaugèrent tour à tour, puis les regards se fixèrent sur le plus âgé d'entre eux, attendant sa permission -par pure politesse- de l'accepter parmi les murs de sa propriété.

Hershel Greene tergiversa pendant une poignée de seconde, puis souffla péniblement après avoir passé sa main sur son front.

Elle devait avoir l'âge de Beth sa plus jeune fille, pensa-t-il alors en l'examinant de plus près. Il se remémora sa prière faite juste avant son arrivée.

Un signe de tête à peine perceptible suffit à Rick et Daryl, qui la portèrent a l'intérieur après avoir rapidement vérifié les alentours.

* * *

 *** MUSIQUE DU GÉNÉRIQUE DE WALKING DEAD** *

Voilà le premier chapitre introductif de cette mystérieuse inconnue et de son arrivée au Ranch de notre ami Hershel *essuie une larme avec un mouchoir*. C'est un flashback qui permet de vous mettre dans l'ambiance sans trop en révéler. Prochain chapitre dans les jours qui viennent. Partagez vos premières impressions :D

 ***cyber-câlins***

 **TATA**


	2. Toc, toc, toc

_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

Chères décharné(e)s et revenant(e)s, merci de me rejoindre pour ce deuxième chapitre de _''La grande Menace''_. J'ai étais vraiment super fière et trop excitée d'avoir eu quelques premières impressions alors… Merci ! Vos conseils sont pris en compte et je suis boostée par votre hâte d'en savoir plus hihihi ! *sourire* En attendant j'écris la suite, j'ai tellement d'idées et d'inspiration qui débordent… Ahlalala ..Une idée de la fin commence à germer… Mais pour cela il faudra lire la suite que je n'ai pour le moment pas encore écrite héhéhé. *auteure sadique* Bon j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre de par son récit et sa construction. J'attends vos retours avec impatience, vraiment :D

J'ai décidée d'alterner présent et scènes du passé, afin de rendre l'histoire plus intrigante.

Aussi, je reprends certains passages d'épisodes des dernières saisons, je me permet de ne pas suivre les dialogues à la lettre, devoir les ré-écrire serait ennuyeux pour moi et n'ajouterait rien pour vous.. En revanche, je reste fidèle aux messages de fond..*Pour l'instant, hihi*

Ah ! Dernière chose.. N'oubliez pas de suivre ou favoriser ma fanfic' pour être prévenu(e) des nouveaux chapitres par e-mail ! Avec ça, bonne lecture à tous !

 _ **WARNING:** **destiné à un public averti**_ _, cette histoire est très fortement susceptible de contenir :_ _ **langage grossier,**_ _ **descriptions gores,**_ _ **violences,**_ _ **abus psychologique**_ _et_ _ **physique**_ _graphique/ou pas envers des personnages à figure humaine, des animaux identifiables, ou créatures fictives,_ _ **allusion**_ _(jamais graphique) à des scènes dites adultes._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-reader et l'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Malgré ma traque_ _perp_ _étuelle des fautes, certaines m'ont sûrement échappées, excusez-moi par avance. J'espère m'en débarrasser au prochaines modifications._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : TOC, TOC, TOC.**

 **. . .**

 _" Trois petits cochons rentraient joyeusement chez eux quand le grand méchant loup les aper_ _ç_ _ut._

– _Comme ils doivent être tendres ! Lequel vais-je manger en premier ? Je vais commencer par le petit cochon dans la maison de paille !_

 _Il frappa à_ _la porte._

– _Petit cochon, gentil petit cochon, laisses-moi entrer !_

– _Non, Non ! Par le poil de mon petit menton !_

– _Alors, je vais souffler et ta maison s'envolera_ _!_

 _Le loup gonfla ses joues, souffla, souffla de toutes ses forces, et la maison de paille s'envola_ _."_

 **. . .**

Vous arrive-t-il parfois de ne pas trouver le sommeil ? Quand bien même votre corps implore votre esprit : « Je suis fatigué, épuisé, laisse moi trouver un peu de repos, je t'en supplie... » Votre conscience médite quelques instants avant de ricaner grassement :« Tu peux crever. » serait sûrement sa réponse ou une gentillesse du genre. Puis après avoir cru être proche de trépasser par trois fois, le sommeil, peut être, vous cueillera-t-il aux premiers rayons du soleil. Cette angoisse qui se répandra dans votre système.. Vous penserez à votre passé, aux marques qu'il a laissé derrière lui et à toutes ces épreuves traversées et à celles qui vous attendent.. Votre coeur ne semble que vouloir vous lâcher et puis vos poumons, eux ? 'Sont rabougris comme un cerneau de noix pourri.

Ah… Le pire est de juste la ressentir s'incruster, sans savoir pourquoi. Comme un goudron asséchant votre carcasse. Une caresse bien irritante. Oui bien sûr, nous sommes entourés de rôdeurs, de cannibales, de fou-furieux, d'épidémies destructrices, de petites filles serial-killeuses, de personnes viles… Quoi de plus normal qu'être insomniaque et perturbée me direz-vous ? Sachez que la peur que m'inspire ces choses, devenues mon quotidien, est différente de l'anxiété que je ne cesse de porter en moi sans pour autant savoir d'où elle provient. Oui, j'ai peur de toute cette vermine que berce le monde. Mais là, je vous parle de de cette sensation qui rendrait amer le meilleur des met : on ne sait pas pourquoi elle vit en nous, ni pourquoi et nous peinons a l'identifier.

Tant que je n'aurais pas découvert les raisons me poussant à être ainsi esclave de ma détresse, je cours le risque de m'affaiblir : une faille que les nuisibles qui grouillent, morts ou vifs, ne manqueront pas d'exploiter.

Assaillie par une mélancolie que je tente d'assujettir un peu plus chaque jour, je sais que je dois sortir de cette chambre plongée dans la pénombre, au sens propre comme figuré. Je suis censé être endormie depuis approximativement deux bonnes heures.

Résignée, je me redresse à la force de mes bras, tentant d'éviter le potentiel réveil de ma colocataire et amie Enid. L'édredon écarté de mon chemin, j'enfile ma paire de tennis meurtrie par d'innombrables cavalcades. Je prends maladroitement appuis sur le mur le plus proche pour les mettre, évitant une chute potentielle - mon regard se pose sur l'ancien lit de Denise : _paix à son âme_.

Des flashs d'une violence sans nom s'imposent à moi : une flèche noire traversant un crâne, un corps qui tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd, un orbite arraché, une vie ôtée en un claquement de doigt, _du sang agglutiné dans des cheveux blonds._

Le rouge est _la_ couleur tendance de cette saison et celles à venir. Je le vois partout, même dans son sommeil.

Pourquoi les gens tombent-ils comme des mouches? « _Comment répondre à ça !_ » me sermonnais-je en mon fort intérieur.

Un vertige m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Mes incisives mordillent ma lèvre supérieure, une saloperie de tic trahissant le stress qui semble déborder : un corps étranger que mon système tente de détruire - j'en était la victime collatérale.

Enfin… Revenons à toi Denise Cloyd, mon amie, ton lit est resté tel quel, nous n'avons pas osé toucher le moindre oreiller, ni la moindre couette froissée. Enid et moi y tenons. Nous aimons t'imaginer venir dormir lorsque nous vaquons à nos activité diurnes et partir quand nous allons nous coucher. Mes pensées honorent ta mémoire.

 _"Si seulement le monde n'étais pas devenu un tel merdier."_

J'attache mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval bien tirée,pour éviter d'être gênée - une attaque peu survenir n'importe quand, n'est-il pas ? - et sortais du pavillon que j'occupe.

Dehors, pas un chat.

Les rues d'Alexandria sont désertes, une atmosphère fantomatique y règne. Aucune fenêtre éclairée a l'horizon : juste la lune et ses astres comme éclairage publique.

Au bout des allées, je distinguais tout de même âme qui vive : une silhouette perchée en haut du mur, fusil à la main, effectue un tour de garde. Sasha. Le genre de nana que j'imagine vivre jusqu'à soixante-dix piges ou mourir demain en sauvant la vie d'un enfant qu'elle ne connaît même pas.

Après avoir déambulé dans Alexandria en solo, je m'assois alors sur le porche de la maison de Rick sans même me rendre compte que j'avais marché jusque là, inconsciemment.

Pour tout dire … J'espérais au fond de moi qu'il me verrait par la fenêtre en allant aux toilettes, ou irait sortir dehors en pleine nuit comme par enchantement. J'avais _besoin_ de lui. Malgré qu'ils ne l'avaient pas officiellement avoué, je savais pour lui et Michonne - qui ne le savait pas ? -, ils ne cherchaient pas particulièrement à se cacher et lui me manquait.

Pas le leader confiant qui frisait parfois l'arrogance, pas le survivant : l'ami, _celui qui sait_.

Entre lui et moi, rien de spécial, mis à part un baiser volé à la prison - je tente de minimiser les choses, comme toujours. Un baiser n'est pas rien de spécial ! Surtout pas pour moi.

Je me souris étrangement à moi même en pensant à ce moment d'égarement juste avant l'attaque du Gouverneur, quand nous pensions ne pas réchapper à l'assaut, une impulsion en lui avait parlé. Je me surprenais à passer mes doigts sur mes lèvres, pensive, rêveuse.

« Hah… » soupirais-je nostalgique.

Ni lui, ni moi avions osé aborder le sujet après bien sûr. L'ambiguïté qui avait baigné dans l'air s'était ensuite lentement fanée et redevint une amitié pure et dure, encore plus forte qu'avant.

Peut-être s'était-il éloigné de moi par égard pour sa nouvelle compagne ? Honnêtement, je mentirais sûrement si je vous disais que je ne ressens pas au moins un semblant de jalousie. En tout cas, si ce coup de coeur existe, il doit rester enfoui et imperceptible par les membres de mon groupe. A jamais. Ça oui. J'avais déjà honte de ressentir un tant soit peu de jalousie, alors l'humiliation que je vivrais si d'autres venaient à être au courant serait insupportable pour la fière que je suis. Et enfin, qu'en dirait Carl ?! Peut-être le verrait-il comme une trahison. Ce genre d'histoire pourrait créer des tensions dans notre groupe, chose que je ne laisserais jamais arriver, cette ''amourette'' inachevée devait ainsi le rester et tout irait bien. Enfin, il n'avait pas mon âge et c'est vrai que ça aurait pu déranger certains … Quoi que. Et pour ma défense, je n'avais pas fais le premier pas, et ensuite les garçons de mon âge étaient soit mort ou soit allergique à la côte Est des Etats-Unis apparemment. _Bon c'est juste trop bizarre d'y penser laisse toute cette histoire dans un coin de ta tête._

Bien sûr le _''shérif''_ ne vint pas.

Avachie sur son porche, me laissant aller à la déprime légère, je fixais les étoiles bien visibles en cette nuit claire : le temps était clément dernièrement. Et dans ma réalité, la chance ne dure jamais vraiment.

Me sentant seule et abandonnée, je rentrais me coucher en pensant au réveil du lendemain matin : il s'annonçait douloureux. _Oh, ça oui._ Allongée sur le dos, les mains croisées sur mon estomac, mes démons revinrent à l'assaut. Je les accueillais paisiblement cette fois-ci, l'épuisement total les vaincrait et m'emporterais dans un sommeil paisible et mérité.

Quelle nuit calme ! Tout avait été trop facile récemment. Nous, les membres piliers de la communauté pensions être les rois du monde, régnants sur la petite cité d'Alexandria, armés comme de vrais chefs de guerre en bon rescapés aguerris, recrutant les métèques qui erraient aux alentours pour agrandir nos enceintes. Quel sort nous réservait le destin ?

Un mauvais pressentiment me fit frissonner, un certain malaise me gagnait depuis la tuerie du QG des _Saviors, les_ ''Sauveurs''. Sur cette note de mauvaise augure, je m'endormais.

Le lendemain, plantée debout au milieu du salon, une conserve de pêche au sirop dans une main et une cuillère à soupe dans l'autre, je vis Rick parcourir ma rue d'un pas assuré. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de notre maison et s'en alla là où on l'attendait.

Il était vraiment surmené, bataillant sur tout les fronts, du réveil jusqu'au couché. Son « malheur » me fit prendre conscience de ma « chance » et je souriais : aujourd'hui je n'avais rien de particulier à faire si ce n'était patrouiller près du portail d'entrée principal et assister Enid, la nouvelle coiffeuse officielle de Maggie ; en somme, rien de transcendant me direz-vous. Nous sommes d'accord, aujourd'hui : repos.

Honteuse et le rouge aux joues, je m'asseyais et me remémorais ma petite escapade nocturne d'hier soir : pitoyable si vous voulez mon avis. _Enfin bref… Ces pêches qu'Olivia m'a apportées ne sont vraiment pas mauvaises dis-donc._

Après les avoir finies, comme chaque matin, j'allais discrètement chercher mon cahier, astucieusement caché sous mon matelas - Enid n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant de son existence - et le stylo bleu qui s'y trouvait aussi.

Mes yeux parcoururent la première page et les mots que je récitais quotidiennement. Des prénoms d'amis, d'ennemis jurés, de connaissances ou d'êtres que j'avais considéré comme ma propre famille avant que tous ne meurent.

Je m'allongeais sur le ventre, les pieds en l'air et commençais mon rituel presque cérémonial, après m'être assurée que mon adorable colocataire était partie en vadrouille. N'était-ce pas ce que les jeunes filles de mon âge sont censées faire : écrire dans un ''journal intime'' - quand elles ne sont pas occupées à tuer des revenants bien sûr ?

« _Hershel. Patricia. Andrea. Sophia. Shane. Noah. Deanna. Gareth, espèce d'enculé. Philip, le Gouverneur. Beth. Lisa. Mika. Bob. Tyreese. Lori. Noah. Dr. Caleb. Denise. Dale…_ » La liste était longue.

Ôtant le bouchon du stylo bille avec ma bouche, je commence à écrire dans un anglais approximatif :

« _Tous m'avait appris : le fou, le cruel, la douceur incarnée, en passant par le psychopathe, adversaire maléfique ou la figure paternelle, chacun m'a bouleversée, fait grandir à sa manière. De nos jours, il faut être mature, sauter des cases de la vie que l'on avait une fois connue. Avoir le « déclic » comme dirait Carol. D'ailleurs, sans elle ni les autres membre de ma nouvelle famille, je ne l'aurais jamais eu. Avant de les rencontrer, je me contentais de me faire petite, d'éviter mes congénères si possible, et de tuer les décharnés en dernier recours._

 _Planter un couteau aiguisé dans un crâne, regarder droit dans les yeux le pantin de viande planté en face de vous lorsque vous lui ôtez le semblant de vie qui y reste, ce n'est aussi facile que dans les films d'horreur. Non ! Cela demande des putains de couilles en acier, et des boyaux bien accrochés._

 _Quelques gerbages, pleurs et cauchemars plus tard vous êtes résignés, croyez-moi ! Personnellement, j'ai comme un truc invisible qui m'a poussé entre les jambes à force de m'endurcir avec toutes ses épreuves horribles._

 _Bref, le genre de pensée à aigrir les plus guilleret ou à vous laisser sale goût dans la bouche._

 _Tuer est devenu la nouvelle compétence absolue. Il y a encore peu, c'était être doué en décoration ou dépasser les deux cent ''j'aime'' sur chacune de tes photos Facebook. Quelle ironie._

 _Moi, la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais passionnée avant de vivre ce cauchemar quotidien, c'était la littérature anglaise : lire, écrire, apprendre. Rien d'utile pour survivre - à part peut-être une bonne éloquence. La seule personne qui m'a aidée à rester humaine, c'est toi Dale._

 _Toi et tes citations à deux balles - si tu savais comme je les aime -, tes paroles rassurantes, toi qui m'obligeait à lire des bouquins toute la journée entre deux leçons de combat. Tu voulais que je ne sois pas perdue, que je comprenne ta langue. Tu te souciais de moi. Tant d'heures à travailler mon anglais dans cette caravane : un vrai four avec la chaleur qui y régnait. De vrais séances de torture._

 _Mais merci, maintenant je comprend un peu plus mes interlocuteurs même si je suis loin d'être la prochaine Shakespeare. Je suis passée de nulle à bonne.. dira-t-on._

 _DALE. Tu me manques. J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'enviais Andréa et l'attention que tu lui portais. J'ai peur de redevenir l'enfant sauvage qui toquais à la porte d'Herschel. Une guerrière fantôme…_

 _Tu m'aurais vue hier, à trainer devant la planque de Rick. Tu serais heureux : me voir penser à autre chose que la primitive survie, me voir rester jeune et animée. Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je repense souvent à la prison, quand Rick m'a embrassée sans prévenir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours de réels sentiments pour lui contrairement à avant, mais c'était seulement la deuxième fois de ma vie que j'étais proche de quelqu'un comme ça. Ces choses ont de la valeur pour moi et je suis triste qu'il ne ce soit rien passer ensuite, sans pour autant attendre quoi que ce soit venant de sa part. C'est assez paradoxale, je le reconnais, mais ce type reste dans mes pensées. Peut-être que mon inconscient essaye de me changer les idées. Mais rappelons le : il m'a sauvé la vie, au même titre que de Daryl, je leur dois beaucoup et j'en ai conscience. Je n'ai pas encore effacé ma dette envers mes deux mentors, et je compte bien leur rendre la pareille le jour où ils auront besoin de moi. Malgré tout, je dois continuer à faire mes preuve, avancer, progresser._

 _En attendant j'écris dans ce cahier, peut-être suis-je la prochaine Anne Franck ? Témoignant d'une sombre époque, racontant ce qu'on aurait jamais pensé y vivre, pas même dans nos pires cauchemars._

 _Ça se trouve je serais célèbre dans cinquante ans, une vraie révélation posthume : de petits américains boutonneux étudieront ces lignes et me détesteront lorsque leur prof' leur filera zéro à leurs médiocres fiche de lectures. Sinon je v…_ _»_

« ILDA ! Va chercher le miroir dans la salle de bain ! Hurla Enid d'une voix exceptionnellement enjouée. Maggie arrive ! Oh... Je la vois, elle est là ! Continua-t-elle surexcitée - _par une simple coupe de cheveux_ ?!

Après avoir pris le dit miroir, je descendais les marches de chêne à vive allure, manquant de glisser à cause de mes chaussettes.

\- Doucement idiote ! Ce serait bête de mourir d'une chute domestique après avoir réchappé à tant d'horreurs, ria Maggie tout en étant soulagée que je me sois rattrapée à temps. Bon.. On se met où ? Demanda-t-elle en nous regardant Enid et moi, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard joueur. »

Après s'être installées, prêtes à faire chauffer les cisailles et à relooker ''Madame Rhee'', nous nous mîmes à raconter des ragots croustillants : Maggie aurait vu Rosita se faire envoyer sur les roses par Abraham, Enid, elle, aurait vu ce dernier faire les yeux doux à Sasha. Quant à moi, je préfère écouter que parler : je reste en retrait sans pour autant être de mauvaise compagnie.

Appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés, je prend plaisir à observer cette scène banale d'amitié, la chaleur humaine étant devenue une légende urbaine ces derniers temps.

Un hurlement de douleur m'extirpe de mes pensées. Je vois Maggie repliée sur elle même, les traits de son beau visage tordus par la douleur. Enid s'agenouille près d'elle, lui bredouille une phrase dont le sens m'échappe. Craignant le pire - une fausse couche - je cours chercher de l'aide. Mes pensées vont pour ce petit être : je suis déterminée à le voir pointer le bout de son nez, cette enfant doit vivre, il représente l'espoir de la future génération.

 **. . .**

* * *

 **. . .**

Paniquée, la jeune fille boucla prestement sa ceinture. Les mains posée sur ses cuisses, elle scrute les visages des autres passagers, espérant apercevoir quelques mines anxieuses pour ne pas se sentir seule. Ne recevant que des regards las ou d'indifférence totale, la _frenchie_ préfère alors se rabattre sur la vue que lui offre le hublot qui est - _Dieu merci_ \- de son côté.

Elle attendait avec appréhension que l'avion passe la zone de turbulences, voyant son heure venir à chaque soubresaut. Tapotant la poussiéreuse moquette bleue marine avec son pied, au rythme de la musique de son iPod, elle regardait les nuages défiler les un après les autres : de vrais boules de coton géantes en suspension au dessus de l'océan.

Cette sensation était si irréelle quand elle y réfléchissait : fendre les airs, assise confortablement dans un monstre d'acier. Faire voler une impressionnante machine de plusieurs tonnes dans les airs comme une hirondelle ou un chardonneret. L'humain avait réussi cet exploit ; rien ne semblait lui résister parfois.

 _Néanmoins, que ne détruisait-il pas ?_

La passagère qui se trouvait à sa droite lui secoua légèrement l'avant-bras et lui proposa des petits gâteaux secs en la voyant s'agripper aux accoudoirs comme une dégénérée. Ilda retira un de ses écouteurs et refusa en souriant poliment, mais la petite vieille insista. Ils étaient délicieux, alors c'était sans regrets.

Puis la dame en question s'adressa à elle. Pendant de longues minutes elle sembla lui raconter une histoire qu'elle aurait sûrement apprécié si elle avait compris le mandarin : une langue complexe qu'elle apprendrait peut-être un jour. Tout du long elle garda ce doux sourire et se força à avoir l'air intéressée, touchée par cette septuagénaire cherchant la compagnie d'une inconnue.

Pendant un voyage ; deux femmes, qui ne se reverraient jamais, avaient partagé et troqué un bien - des friandises - contre un service humain : ici, être attentive envers une femme âgée.

Le troc est une monnaie intemporelle, certes, mais aussi instable et dangereuse. Oui, les petits gâteaux auraient pu être empoisonnés et la vieille dame une meurtrière bien déguisée, n'est-ce pas ? Nombreux sont les pièges tendus par des démons déguisés en « sages », de véritables Orthros tapis dans l'ombre - sans Hercule pour sauver sa mise.

 _Le vol 307 en provenance de Paris atterrissait à New-York avec 16 minutes de retard, à 19h33 précise._

Madame Wèi, la femme aux petits biscuits, rejoignit son fils et sa belle fille, pour ce qui s'annonçait être d'agréables vacances en famille.

Tandis que la passagère K16 prit un taxi pour en direction de Baltimore, Maryland, à trois heure de là :

Le taximan devait être à mi chemin de la vingtaine, et quelle ne fut pas sa joie de voir débarquer sa cliente, une jeune étrangère, jolie comme un coeur, deux beaux yeux plus que jamais pétillants se posant partout… Et atterrissant sur lui.

Halim était toujours de nature égale et agréable envers sa clientèle habituelle, mais pour elle, il su dès le premier coup d'œil qu'il allait être plus zélé que la moyenne. Ce soir, pas de couple ni de bambins hurlants, pas de vieille bourgeoise bougonnes : une jeune personne simple qui semblait plus vivante que jamais. Alors qu'il plaçait ses valises - bien trop lourdes - dans le coffre, Ilda ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les bâtiments immenses et les lumières de la villes qui entouraient l'aéroport. L'horizon semblait parsemée de petites paillettes dorées habillant d'immenses mannequins de verre et de béton, un spectacle merveilleux pour cette jeune femme issue d'un quartier modeste. Son intelligence et son aura naissante avaient fais la différence lors de l'entretien avec les membres de l'université, d'où sa venue ici. Tout cela ne s'était pas fais du jour au lendemain, mais sa passion des lettres avait touché les enseignants.

Enivrée, étourdie, la jeune femme souriait à en avoir mal aux zygomatiques. Dans son euphorie, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil son chauffeur, beau garçon, qui l'observait timidement. Ilda se sentit pousser des ailes.

Ils s'installèrent dans la berline, et discutèrent d'actualités diverses. Encouragée par cette petite étincelle naissante entre eux, le doux Halim, avide d'en savoir plus, lui posa des questions sans pour autant être indiscret. Flattée, Ilda les retournaient presque toutes.

Le taximan alluma la radio, une musique moderne et entraînante vînt complimenter la folie du moment. A travers la vitre sur laquelle le front de la petite rêveuse était posé, des paysages dingues défilaient. Ici, tout semblait plus colossal, neuf, accueillant… Jamais elle n'avait vu tant de grandeur. Les heures défilaient plus vite que prévues : dans l'habitacle, s'alternaient conversations profondes et silence agréables.

 **. . .**

* * *

 **. . .**

Paniquée, je tentais de dissimuler mes émotions derrière un masque rassurant. Maggie avait le teint cireux, les yeux vitreux, injectés de sang, des cernes dépeignant toute la palette des bordeaux violacés. La voir ainsi affaiblie, blafarde, n'était pas de bonne augure. Résistante, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état aussi préoccupant.

Souvent maladroite avec les mots, je préférais simplement rester assise à ses côtés et serrer sa main glacée dans la mienne, tout en caressant ses cheveux désormais courts.

Hésitante, j'osais tout de même une blague sur ce que Glenn dirait en voyant sa nouvelle coupe. Elle ria faiblement à ma pauvre blague et je fus malgré tout fière d'être la raison de sa détermination à ne pas se laisser aller.

Je me retournais en direction de mon fidèle acolyte Abraham, un sacré bonhomme avec qui j'adore passer du temps. Il faisait encore demi tour… pour la deuxième fois : à cause des ''Sauveurs''.

 _Sauveurs ? Laissez-moi rire._ "Tueurs" est plus approprié - bien que pas du tout original.

Je n'avais pas pris de plaisir particulier à en tuer quelques un lors de l'attaque de leur base mais si ils continuaient à se mettre en travers de notre chemin, alors les choses changeaient. Telle est la loi : _c'est eux, ou nous._

Alors que des coups de feux résonnèrent au loin, je compris que quelque chose de dérangeant se tramait. J'entendais les autres parler d'intimidation pour nous impressionner et je sentis les battements de mon coeur confus dans mes tempes douloureuses.

Depuis notre première descente du RV j'avais compris que ce voyage forcé n'allait pas se passer comme prévu - je préférais ne pas y penser, un de mes talents.

Carl s'approcha de moi et posa affectueusement sa main sur mon épaule avant de se pencher :

« Elle va mieux ? me chuchota-t-il clairement inquiet pour Maggie et son bébé.

Je l'examinait brièvement : notre amie avait entamé une lutte contre le sommeil, en vain, heureusement.

\- Papa a trouvé des indices quand on s'est arrêtés, continua-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Daryl, Michonne et Glenn sont retenus par les Saviors. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ils sont vivants. Dès que Maggie sera à l'abri, on va tout faire pour les sauver.

Je me concentrait de nouveau sur Carl, dont j'étais proche depuis notre première rencontre, inspirait péniblement et souriais tristement en guise de réponse. Je n'avais plus les mots mais était tout de même soulagée.

Compréhensif il garda sa main la où elle était et je posais ma joue dessus, soucieuse.

Chaque minutes qui défilait, l'état d'un membre de notre groupe empirait et sans l'obstétricien, nous étions bien inutiles.

Je caressais la peau délicate mais froide de la joue de Maggie avec le dos de ma main afin d'en essuyer l'inconfortable moiteur. Elle grelotait ! Ses symptômes ressemblait à ceux d'une infection du sang, je ne comprenais pas. Il fallait qu'elle voit un docteur, question de vie, ou de mort ; sinon, le choc septique l'emporterait.

Il était parfois utile d'aimer lire tout ce qui traîne chez Denise.

Brusquement, le camping-car s'arrêta à une halte.

Rick nous informa que l'on devrait finir le trajet à pied, sans plus d'explications pour l'instant.

Nous sortîmes tous. Je restais avec Carl et Sasha au côté de Maggie, tandis que les autres membres du groupe discutèrent de la marche à suivre. J'allais chercher une couverture dans le camping-car pour la couvrir, juste à temps, avant qu'Eugene ne referme la porte derrière lui et ne parte pour semer les ''Sauveurs''. _Une belle bande de déchets ceux-là._

Nous nous réunîmes brièvement pour nous organiser :

« Ilda derrière et Carl devant, couvrez nous, ordonna Abraham en nous tendant un flingue chacun, ouvrez l'œil et si les choses tournent mal : courrez. Vous avez entendu ? Chuchota-t-il avec gravité, nous fixant intensément.

\- Oui, oui, assurais-je sûre de moi. Et on a compris, complétais-je au nom de Carl et de moi même. »

Les autres portèrent Maggie - désormais à moitié inconsciente - à l'aide d'un brancard de fortune. Même entourée des meilleurs, je ne me sentais pas totalement rassurée, nous étions en position de vulnérabilité évidente.

Hochant la tête sans réfléchir, j'allais à mon poste, terminant la marche alors que nous nous mîmes en route : le pas rapide, veillant au moindre petit clapotis, au moindre bruissement de feuilles, au moindre craquement de branches.

Le bras tendu fermement avec mon flingue en extension, comme me l'avais appris Shane - que j'avais mentalement placé dans la catégorie fou furieux - le regard pointant dans toute les directions, je tentais de ne pas trembler et restait en alerte, je devais être un loup.

Un loup féroce qui bouillait derrière une apparence juvénile, innocente. Sûre de chacun de ces pas. Efficace.

Je devais ne faire qu'un avec mon arme, être comme toujours cette bête qui déchiquetterais chaque obstacle d'une facilité frisant le ridicule. Si je me croyais illégitime, comment pourrais-je réussir quoi que ce soit. Je devais me convaincre d'être meilleure que ce que j'étais réellement si je voulais que mes ennemis rentre dans mon jeu.

 _Dieu ne m'avait donné ni épines, ni crocs, ni griffes ; ma nature ne faisait pas de moi une tueuse, mais pour que « je » existe encore, mon instinct devrait m'habiter ce soir._

Ma poitrine se soulevait si rapidement que le gun tremblait, malgré mes efforts et ma concentration. La foret était si dense.. La tension qui ne cessait de monter et empoisonner l'air fit douloureusement palpiter mon coeur, je..

Des sifflements résonnèrent alors tout autour de nous, je m'arrêtais et jetais des regards hébétés de chaque côté du chemin. Devant moi, mes compères activèrent le pas instantanément, affolée, j'activais la vitesse supérieur, commençant à les perdre de vue.

« **Crac.** »

Le coup partit tout de suite ; l'odeur de la fumée du canon envahissait alors mes narines, je pris péniblement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Un grondement furieux se fit entendre à ma gauche, là même où je visais dans ce que je croyais être le vide quelques battements de cils auparavant.

« La putain m'a effleuré de près, hé salope tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire ! » grogna une voix rauque et effrayante.

Un moment de flottement figea le temps pendant un dixième de seconde ; nous étions acculés telle une malheureuse au détour d'une ruelle sombre.

Des coups de feu résonnèrent alors dans la nuit, puis, de nombreuses formes d'hommes se détachèrent de la pénombre. Un scène de pure épouvante.

 _« RUN ! »_ \- courez ! - s'époumona Rick en se cassant la voix.

Ils venaient finalement nous cueillir et nous buter pour avoir démoli chacun de leur pourris de pote au poste d'avant-garde. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et les indications d'Abraham résonnaient encore dans mon crâne malgré la pagaille.

Je courais à droite, m'éclipsant dans l'obscurité et la végétation. Les autres avaient disparus devant moi, mais je tentais de suivre leur trace du mieux que je pouvais, redoutant de me retrouver seule. Des ronces m'égratignèrent l'arcade sous la vitesse, et du sang m'aveugla momentanément. Je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre ma chasse.

Les arbres me ralentissaient considérablement et je perdais mon élan en les évitants.

Une lumière germa dans mon champ de vision et devint de plus en vive à chaque pas. Les sifflements s'intensifièrent, un son qui me fit de nouveau froid dans le dos. Heureusement je n'entendais aucun bruit de pas, j'avais sûrement réussis à les semer.

Rampant dans les ténèbres pendants d'interminables minutes, les genoux pliés mais souples pour plus de furtivité, je m'arrêtais juste derrière un attroupement d'hommes armés jusqu'au dent. Leur dos face à moi, je pus les étudier facilement, la bouche en forme de ''O''. J'étais impressionné par tant de détermination à tuer.

Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur le couteau porté par l'homme le plus proche de moi et j'hésitais à aller le voler, _un geste vif suffira-t-il_ ? Dois-je plutôt utiliser mon revolver pour en buter quelques un et faire un peu de tri ? _Inenvisageable_. Une arme blanche comme la sienne, silencieuse, serait un avantage.

N'étais-je pas penser être lune des meilleures éclaireuses en infiltration ? Je pourrais tenter de le voler et de l'égorger, ce serait moche à voir.

Mais là… Oui là, ma vie n'était pas la seule en jeu. Aussi, ce type et ses compères était taillés comme des armoires à glace. _Gros et grands_.

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je discernais un moustachu parler à Rick et ce dernier lui répondre : la conversation ne semblait pas vraiment courtoise. Je me rendais aussi compte de l'important nombre de ce que nous pouvons appeler des soldats, qui étaient déployés en un cercle sinistre : une bonne soixantaine, voir plus.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, ne sachant pas me décider, je mis ma tête entre mes mains.

Mon cerveau se mit en branle : une myriade de plans a, b et c, défilèrent sous mes paupières, tous plus fantaisistes les uns que les autres. Libérant ma vue de mes mains, je repérais le RV garé bien évidence devant mes amis qui portaient toujours Maggie. Eugene est avec eux ! Il s'est fait prendre ! _Je pourrais peut-être entrer dedans, le démarrer discrètement et faire diversion histoire de foutre leur petit scénario en l'air pour déguerpir…_ Dépitée, je compris que _nous_ n'avions pas vraiment le choix. _Ma famille est prise au piège, je dois les aider. Aucun de mes amis ne périra ce soir. Nous ne sommes pas des perdants. Nous sommes forts, solides, nous savons nous battre._

Me glissant entre les tronc d'arbres épais, j'arrivais rapidement jusqu'a mon dernier espoir.

Le dos collé contre la paroi glacée du camping-car, j'avançais en direction de la portière côté conducteur - non exposée à l'assemblée. Retenant ma respiration, appréhensive à en vomir mes tripes, j'activais d'une main la poignée avec la plus grande précaution qui soit et croisait mes doigts de l'autre. Consciente du rôle important que j'ai à ce moment précis, l'enjeu et les conséquences de mes actes sont décisifs.

Elle s'ouvre. _MIRACLE_. Je montais la marche et m'asseyais délicatement sur le siège rembourré.

L _es clés sont sur le contact._ _Merci, merciiiiii… Putain, je pourrais en pleurer._ Le moral au plus haut grâce à cette succession d'heureuses coïncidences, j'osais de nouveau respirer, soulagée. Je frottais mes mains contre mes cuisses pour essuyer mes paumes moites, inspirais un grand coup, fis une prière, enveloppa la clé dans ma main droite et posais mon pied sur la pédale d'embrayage. _Si mes souvenirs sont corrects, c'est la bonne._

« Trésor, trésor, trésor... Moi, si j'étais toi, je mettrais mes jolies petites mimines en l'air. Ou en tout cas, je les garderais loin, _très loin_ , de cette petite clé. Sauf. Si. Tu veux .. que je les coupe ? Ahahahah ! On veut éviter tout ça, n'est-ce pas trésor ? _Ahlalala…_ On rigole tellement alors que le show n'a même pas commencé, _excellent_. »

 **. . .**

* * *

 **. . .**

… Mais qui peut bien être cette personne ? ;) …

BON VOILA le deuxième chapitre. Nous en apprenons un peu plus sur notre Ilda nationale, son présent mais aussi son histoire personnelle qui impacte son présent de manière significative. Nous la voyons sous différents contextes : intégrée dans un groupe, faisant face à l'adversité, appréciant le sentiment d'être libre… Elle s'apprête à faire la rencontre d'un adversaire de taille. Et quel adversaire.. qui n'est autre que …. devinez !

Lancez-vous ! Partagez vos théories, même farfelues avec moi, c'est toujours amusant !

Je me répète mais merci de partager vos impressions, c'est un peu comme une cou de boost intense : il me fait plaisir et me met face à des lecteurs concrets, je vois les reviews comme une récompense pour les heures de travail à écrire.

Soyez heureux(ses) et à dans quelques jours pour le troisième chapitre qui va être TRÈS fort en émotion ! - _yes !_ -

 ***cyber-câlins***

 **TATA**


	3. Macadam

Bonsoir, bonjour, bon-matin ou bonne après-midi à vous, lecteurs ou lectrices,

Merci de me rejoindre pour lire le chapitre 3 de _"La Grande Menace"._ Je suis trop excitée par les retours, follows, conseils que j'ai eu au cours de ces derniers jours !

ALORS. Ce chapitre fut émotionnellement _TRÈEEES_ difficile à écrire, j'ai donné le maximum de moi même et espère ne pas vous décevoir. J'attends vos premières impressions avec impatience.

Après l'avoir récrit TROIS LONGUES fois *auteure désespérée*, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Sinon, préparez vous à vivre UN ASCENSEUR ÉMOTIONNEL avec cette fanfiction ^.^

 _ **WARNING:** **destiné à un public averti**_ _, cette histoire est très fortement susceptible de contenir :_ _ **langage grossier,**_ _ **descriptions gores,**_ _ **violences,**_ _ **abus psychologique**_ _et_ _ **physique**_ _graphique/ou pas envers des personnages à figure humaine, des animaux identifiables, ou créatures fictives,_ _ **allusion**_ _(jamais graphique) à des scènes dites adultes._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-reader et l'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Malgré ma traque_ _perp_ _étuelle des fautes, certaines m'ont sûrement échappées, excusez-moi par avance. J'espère m'en débarrasser au prochaines modifications._

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

 **CHAPITRE 3 : MACADAM**

\- Petits cochons, gentils petits cochons, je peux entrer?

\- Non, non, par la barbiche de nos petits mentons, tu n'entreras pas !

\- Eh bien, je soufflerai, et je gronderai, et votre maison s'écroulera !

Et il souffla, et il gronda, et la maison de bois s'écroula.

Les deux petits cochons prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, et aussi vite qu'ils purent, ils filèrent

jusqu'à la maison de brique.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup : une paire de main agrippa ma veste violemment, me tira de toute ses forces et me jeta sur le bas côté.

Un arbre arrêta mon vol plané et mes poumons se vidèrent de tout air, d'un coup net. Je tentais de respirer mais l'air ne semblait plus vouloir entrer en moi : j'avais beau inspirer et crier, rien à y faire, aucun son ne voulu sortir. _Je vais sûrement mourir d'un décollement pulmonaire car cet abruti m'a balancée contre un maudit sapin._ Sonnée, mais toujours lucide, j'aperçus une ombre venir se planter juste devant moi. Un taré avec la moitié de la face détruite à la Freddy Krueger croqua dans une pomme et me fit signe avec son arbalète ; immédiatement je le reconnus et un flash de surprise me fit tressauter. C'était le meurtrier de Denise qui nous avait échappé à Daryl, Rosita et moi ! Eugene lui avait mordu l'entrejambe bien comme il faut et j'espère juste qu'il a désormais besoin d'une paille pour aller pisser le _fils de .._.

« Jamais tombée _missy_? Me demanda-t-il, faussement inquiet, se fichant clairement de moi. Fais pas cette tête, tu vas pas crever ! _Enfin_ … Pas maintenant, s'esclaffa Freddy en prenant une autre bouchée du fruit. Du jus s'écoula aux commissures de ses fines lèvres et il esquissa un discret sourire, à moitié caché derrière ses longues mèches de cheveux blonds, mais révélant malgré tout des dents jaunâtres, noirâtres, verdâtres - tout adjectif péjoratif en -âtre faisait l'affaire.

Lentement, l'oxygène revînt un peu, apaisant progressivement ma douleur, mais je peinais à le retenir. L'effet du choc s'étant amplifié par la panique.

\- Debout ! M'ordonna Freddy en me donnant un coup de pied dans la cuisse. »

J'obéissais, ne souhaitant pas forcer ma chance : il ne m'avait pas tuée - pas encore du moins - alors tenter quelque chose ne ferait que de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Toujours haletante, le ventre plié en deux je relevait difficilement la tête pour le voir faire : _qu'attendent-ils de moi ? De nous ?_ Je ne tardais pas à le savoir : le _Savior_ me poussa dans le dos avec la pointe de son arbalète et me fit contourner le camion, en direction de l'attroupement de sa bande. Ce que je vis me coupa une fois de plus la respiration. _Mais ce fut à cause d'un tout autre choc._

Les autres membres du groupe était tous agenouillés en une ligne - ou plutôt un léger arc-de-cercle.

Ceux dont nous avions perdu la trace était là eux aussi et les voir m'apporta un peu de baume au cœur malgré le schéma qui ressemblait dangereusement à une exécution programmée.

Incrédule, je scrutais un à un les hommes de main de cette communauté de malheur et comprenait l'ampleur terrifiante de la situation : _il est clair que nous ne faisons plus le poids à douze contre tant de combattants…_ Une infinie de sensations naquirent dans mon ventre : des frissons à l'intérieur de moi me gelèrent les boyaux. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, ainsi que mes jambes. Le froid, la peur, la nuit, _eux_... Je sursautais vivement : le bon avec la cicatrice me traina par le col et me força à me mettre à genoux, entre Rick et Maggie.

Mes amis se retournèrent vers moi en entendant les inspirations manquées et étouffés que j'émettais involontairement. Voyants que je ne semblait pas dans mon état normal, leurs yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il jetèrent des regards inquiets aux autres, comprenants que nous n'avoirns pas du tout à faire avec des diplomates. Je tentais donc de reprendre mon rythme respiratoire en main pour ne pas les alarmer d'avantage. Nous sortant de nos pensées affolées, le moustachu que j'avais remarqué plus tôt se remit à parler après avoir fais une remarque débile sur le fait que j'étais en retard. Restant focalisée sur ma ferme intention de me ressaisir, je ne faillis pas entendre son allusion à l'infameux Negan, qui était d'après lui "dans le RV au moment même où il parlait".

Je me tournais imperceptiblement vers Rick qui paraissait peu convaincu de sa présence, et, entre deux halètements, lui révélait : « Il ne…Ment…Pas…M'a parlé…L'est...Là. »

Déjà complètement hagard, son visage se décomposa davantage. Malgré le froid, de grosses gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient de son front.

Oui... Entre son groupe et le notre, les relations étaient depuis quelles temps loins d'être au beau fixe... Daryl avait explosé une dizaine d'entre eux, nous avions massacré tout un régiment entier, Maggie et Carol avaient tué les seuls survivants et notre objectif était de les tuer jusqu'au dernier. _Autant dire que leur boss ne doit pas nous porter dans son cœur,-j'peux comprendre- donc le but de sa visite n'est sîurement pas de boire le thé ou de discuter météo._

Il n'empêche, avoir balbutié quelques mots avait rétablis ma respiration, je venais juste de m'en apercevoir quand le bruit de ma respiration s'intensifia. Soulagée d'un poids, je jetais un regard aux autres, les rassurants d'un mouvement de tête. _Si je dois me battre, au moins je pourrais reprendre mon souffle entre deux coups de poings_.

Puis, comme si l'avait reçu un ordre par télépathie, Moustachu toqua à la porte du camping-car, attirant notre complète attention. Quelques secondes interminables passèrent et alors que je crus que personne n'allait en sortir, elle s'ouvrit totalement.

Un homme fit son apparition.

Grand, mince et svelte, il sortit du véhicule, foulant la poussière avec une démarche lente mais sûre.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, j'examinais Negan avec attention pour la première fois : son visage était juste, ses traits forts mais beaux.

Après cette première observation sommaire, la première image qui me vînt à l'esprit était celle d'un acteur des années cinquante, type James Dean mais en version quadragénaire. Assez surprenamment, il était propre comme un sous-neuf avec ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, sa barbe poivre et sel parfaitement taillée qu'il parcourait de ses doigts longs et fins. Sa tenue vestimentaire était digne d'un John Travolta dans Grease : une veste en cuir noire, un tee-shirt blanc, un pantalon large mais pas négligé, froncé à l'intérieur de bottes noires… Tout y était, même le petit fichu bordeaux noué autour de son cou. Chacune de ces pièce était immaculée, propre, sans doute fraîchement lavée et pas par lui.

La seule chose qui faisait mouche chez lui, qui m'inspirait de la peur et m'impressionnait, s'était cet air u'il arborait sans censure confiant, en bon homme viril qui se respecte. Oui, à en juger par ce grand sourire qui fendait son visage, il éprouvait un malin plaisir à nous voir ainsi impuissant, agenouillés et à la merci de son groupe. Un frisson d'excitation le parcouru et il brandissa son poigt dans les airs, triomphant.

 _Ce type détonne complétement avec le paysage_ , _s'en est ahurissant,_ me dis-je avant de me changer de position.

Alors que je l'étudiais toujours, ahurie d'enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom et cette voix, mes yeux se posèrent lentement sur une batte de base-ball dont le bout était enroulée de fils barbelées. _Quelle arme terrifiante !_

Était-il un tueur néo-nazi complètement timbré ? Un acteur de film d'horreur hollywoodien déchu, dont le nom m'échappais ?

Se plantant finalement devant nous, après avoir pris son temps pour nous rejoindre, il ouvrit lentement la bouche et demanda :

« Lequel de votre bande de cons est le leader ? »

 _C'est bien la voix grave et légèrement rocailleuse du RV !_

Rick se manifesta et c'est alors que Negan commença un discours pompeux et apparemment poignant...

Le seul problème étant que je ne comprenais que la moitié des phrases qu'il déblatérait en alternant chuchotement et hurlement. Son accent était fort, le sang bourdonnait trop fort dans mes tempes.. _Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut être en train de raconter !_

Discrètement, j'observais les visages de mes acolytes, tentant de tirer le plus important de ce qu'il fallait retenir et Eugene m'apporta rapidement une réponse, de même qu'Aaron, Carl et Rosita : _tous semblaient mortifiés_. _Quelque chose de grave allait se produire_. Daryl me vit regarder autour de moi et d'un regard, je tentais de lui faire entrevoir que j'étais totalement perdue. Cherchant à me protéger, il m'incita a continuer de regarder Negan d'un signe de menton réprobateur.

Parmi les quelques phrases que je réussissais tant bien que mal à traduire, une, me donna l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le sol, d'être étouffée, comme enterrée vivante. « _Je vais devoir tabasser l'un d'entre vous._ » Nous allions payer pour la mort de ses hommes, pour avoir tenter de se mesurer à lui. _Quelqu'un va perdre sa vie ce soir._

Je fermais les yeux et tentais de retenir un torrent de larmes silencieuses et amères qui menaçaient de faire naufrage sur mes joues. Inspirant silencieusement une goulée d'air afin de chasser ces petites gouttes révélatrices, pour qu'il ne prenne pas de plaisir à me - _à nous -_ voir souffrir.

 _« Je ne veux pas mourrir, pas ce soir. Pas nous Seigneur, pas nous. » priais-je intérieurement, alors que_ _l'adrénaline semblait monter doucement en moi._

Soudain, des images s'imposèrent à moi comme un rappel de ce que je perdrais, si je venais à mourrir : je m'imaginais apprendre la lecture à Judith ou voir les premiers pas de l'enfant de Maggie et Glenn. Je me voyais monter à moto derrière un Daryl épanoui, grisée par la vitesse et la sensation de liberté procurée par l'engin, bras tendus vers le ciel et cheveux au vent. Je me dessinais en mon esprit, tenant la main d'un partenaire imaginaire, nos silhouettes sombres décalquées par un mémorable couché de soleil, sa main lâcherait éventuellement la mienne pour venir encercler mes épaules… Ce n'était que l'aube de ma vie, assoiffée, je voulais la découvrir, gratter la terre comme pour trouver la poche d'eau pure qui sommeille sous l'humus et ses insectes grouillants.

 _Un bruit sourd de bottes frappant la terre me secoua de part en part._ Negan s'était rapproché de moi, je pouvais sentir son lourd regard noir posé sur moi.

Baissant ma tête par instinct, les points sérrés, je priais pour qu'il passe son chemin et nous oublis, comme par enchantement. Mes yeux commencèrent à brûler, n'ayant pas sourcillé depuis la secousse de son pas, je m'étais forcée à fixer de minuscules petites pierres de quartz blanches se trouvant entre mes genoux légèrement écartés, parmi la terre sablonneuse. _Nous devons être assez proche d'un cour d'eau_ , concluais-je méchaniquement en observant le reflet des pierres. Petite, j'avais appris cela en cours de biologie, ma mémoire ne l'avait pas oublié.

De grosses bottes noires les balayèrent impitoyablement, laissant derrière elle un écran de poussière flotter dans les airs. Les deux chaussures de cuir se figèrent dans mon champ de vision, pas décidées à partir, attendant fermement que je les prennent en considération.

 _Putain._

M'armant de courage et de tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à lui faire face, je relevais ma tête lentement : mon regard traça alors un segment invisible partant de ses pieds, passant par son ventre, son cou, pour finir sa route entre ses deux grand yeux expressifs. Il s'était arrêté de jacté et m'observait, avec un air accusateur.

Je tentais d'arborer une expression de haine intimidante, mais mon manque de confiance en moi me murmurait que je devais plus avoir l'air d'une enfant boudeuse qu'autre chose.

« Et bien, et bien ! Si ce n'est pas notre petite cambrioleuse de camping-car préférée ! Lança-t-il en me pointant avec sa batte trafiquée, tandis que son regard se posa définitivement sur moi. Hé les gars, vous avez remarqué à quel point les jeunes sont devenus insolent ces derniers temps ? Ses sbires acquiescèrent, chacun y allant de sa petite remarque pour se faire bien voir par leur patron. _Et vas-y que je vole,_ continua-t-il _, que j'assassine des innocents…_ _En plus,_ ils se permettent de ne pas payer attention quand on leur parle.. Merde, mais où sont passées vos bonnes manières ? S'exclama leur leader, ayant décidément un penchant prononcé pour les tirades sarcastiques et la théâtralité.

Croisant ses bras comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait confisqué son jouet, Negan prit un air exagérément offensé pour se moquer de nous, sa batte toujours dans sa main. L'homme secoua ensuite sa tête, reprenant son sérieux et reportant son attention sur moi.

Ses brusques changements de comportement me déconcertait totalement : que nous réservait-il ? Pourquoi jouait-il avec nous de la sorte ? Peut-être qu'il veut juste nous faire peur pour qu'on arrête de les pourchasser. _Oui, c'est ça Ilda ! Il va continuer son petit cinéma et après on essaiera de conclure un accord avec lui, on en restera là, c'est bon. Que crois-tu qu'il va nous faire ? Après tout, c'est eux qui ont commencé tout ces..._

\- A quoi tu penses mon trésor ? Me demanda une voix grave et rauque, interrompant le fil de mes réflexions. Tu m'as l'air bien pensive. C'est d'avoir tué mes hommes qui te fait cogiter comme ça ? Ôter la vie de tant d'innocents, c'est vrai que c'est pas jolie-jolie... Certifia Le grand brun en s'agenouillant devant moi, sûrement afin de mieux pouvoir me jauger.

Au loin, le limier hocha la tête plusieurs fois, rieur, appréciant de voir que ma posture de faiblesse. _Quand tout cela sera finis, compte sur moi pour aller finir de détruire l'autre côté de ta face de tocard à coup de poings, sac à merde._

\- Ils n'étaient pas des "innocents", soufflais-je en me penchant très légèrement vers lui, ne pouvant me retenir. _Bravo Ilda, tu viens de signé ton arrêt de mort précoce,_ me condamnais-je en solitaire.

Negan resta stoïque et impérieux quelques secondes. Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux noirs me lançant des éclairs ravageurs. Il se leva d'un coup, recula de quelques pas chargé de colère avant de foncer dans ma direction. Je fermais mes yeux, m'attendant à recevoir toute sorte de choc au visage. Mais non, rien, pouvant mes paupières fatiguées, je pus constater qu'il s'était arrêter à quelques centimètre de moi et était de nouveau immobile. Puis sans aucune raison évidente d'après moi, une vague d'hilarité le fit littéralement se tordre de rire, s'écartant à une distance raisonnable de moi, toujours riant aux éclats. _Ok. Ça y est je sais ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui, il est complément cinglé, ni plus, ni moins._ J'avais assez d'expérience pour savoir que ce genre de personnes aux attitudes instables sont imprévisibles et redoutables, bien plus que les autres. Après cette petite esclandre, je glissais dans mon dos mes deux mains qui semblaient de nouveau prises de tremblements sournois, souhaitant lui dissimuler cet effet qu'il avait sur moi.

\- Oh merde, on est tombée sur une petite maline je crois, affirma Negan en reprenant son souffle, essuyant dans le même temps quelques larmes de rires avec ses manches. J'espère que Dwightounet ne t'a pas trop bousculée tout à l'heure ? Ce serait trop triste d'abîmer une petite fleur comme toi, lança-t-il avant de se pencher en avant, posant le plat de ses mains contre ses genoux. D'ailleurs, j'entends chez toi un petit accent que je n'arrive pas à replacer, allez, dis moi tout, d'où tu viens, soyons amis, raconte moi tout sur toi : _j'en meurs d'envie_. C'est vrai quoi ! De une, il faut raffermir nos groupes, se serrer les coudes pour se créer des souvenirs ensemble, c'est important le relationnel de nos jours ! Et puis de deux, quand on a une belle _warrior_ devant soi, il faut pas laisser passer sa chance. T'es pas d'accord avec moi petit gars ? Moi j'te dis, souvient toi bien de cette leçon profitable ! Demanda-t-il à Carl en adoptant ce ton supérieur mais encourageant que les adultes emplois parfois lorsqu'il s'adresse au enfant. Negan, toujours dans la défiance et le jeu, tendit son poing vers l'adolescent pour un check, comme s'ils étaient un père et son fils jouant au baseball. Mon jeune ami finit par s'exécuter après que le leader des Saviors lui ai murmuré quelque chose que je ne compris pas. _»_

\- Alors, le pays ? Insista notre preneur d'otages auprès de moi, décidé à me tourmenter. _Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il ? Il doit en avoir rien à faire, de là où je viens. Pourquoi forcer ? Va plutôt demander à Dwightounet, - enfin, Freddy - comment s'y prend-il pour que je le trouve aussi répugnant._

La réponse qu'il attendait ne vînt pas, je ne comptais pas rentrer dans sa dance pour lui faire plaisir. Et, à l'évidence, sa fierté fut atteinte. Il était désormais évident que cet individu avait l'habitude qu'on le flatte et le caresse dans le sens du poil à longueur de journée.

Alors, Negan s'agenouilla juste devant moi. À l'aide de son doigt ganté, il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux ; le cuir toucha ma peau tandis qu'un frisson me parcouru : j'avalais difficilement ma salive.

Deux iris brunes tachetées de vert foncé, et non pas entièrement noires, comme je l'avais cru, se plantèrent dans les miennes, bleues-grises. Son regard fut si intense, décontenançant et profond que je faillis flancher pour regarder ailleurs ; mon côté borné m'en empêcha. _Ne baisse jamais ta garde devant qui que ce soit._

 _Il semblait vouloir me parler travers son regard : mais qu_ _e cherches-tu ? Que penses-tu déterrer ?_

Je mordillais ma lèvre sans même le remarquer et ses yeux se posèrent sur ma bouche bouffie presque instantanément. _Que crois-tu que je vais te dire ? Te révéler ?!_

Je ne tins plus et baissais mes yeux comme un animal blessé, mais regrettais immédiatement ma ''défaite''. _Il va croire que je me soumets à la peur,_ pensais-je alors.

Perturbée, je fronçais les sourcils. Une douleur aiguë m'empêcha d'étirer certains muscles de mon front. Je sentis un liquide chaud et gluant couler de mon arcade _. Une estafilade due au Capitaine Connard, j'ai nommé Dwight_. La plaie s'était étirée et le sang ne semblait pas prêt à coaguler. Combative malgré la céphalée qui s'était emparée de moi, je relevais mon menton avec défiance et le dévisageais, tandis qu'il contemplait quelques gouttelettes rouler sur mon nez parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, puis sur ma bouche meurtrie, pour enfin tomber tristement par terre.

Je ne pus déchiffrer l'expression qu'il affichait cette fois-ci : un mélange d'incompréhension et de pensivité.

Le moment me paru si long, si pesant, que je me sentie rougir. Tentant de reprendre mes esprits, je balançais rapidement ma tête en arrière. À mon grand déplaisir, il avait remarqué ma réaction et me sourit avant de se relever d'un coup.

Je relâchais silencieusement un souffle que je ne pensais pas avoir retenu. Soulagée qu'il en ait enfin finis avec moi, je regardais autour de moi et remarquais que mes amis semblaient aussi perplexes que je l'étais : _bordel, que ce passe-t-il ici_ ? Le comportement de notre ravisseur était irréel, voir frustrant.

 _Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir penser cela un jour, mais ce type est encore plus flippant que touts les habitants du Terminus réunis..._

Comme un tigre affamé, il nous étudia tous avant de nous expliquer :

\- Mes amis, ce soir, si je vous ai réunis ainsi, _c'est pour que nous fassions la paix_. A côté de moi, Rick sembla se détendre légèrement. Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Pour cela, il faut être sur un pied d'égalité ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Alors, qui est le leader de votre bande de merdeux ?

Rick, qui n'avait pas pu se détendre pendant bien longtemps, se présenta d'une voix forte mais calme, ignorant son petit adjectif nous concernant.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais. Tu sais " _Rick_ ", tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder avec tes petits yeux de fouine, je ne suis pas le méchant ici. Si toi et ton groupe de feux-follets êtes assis et menacés, c'est parce que vous m'y avez obligé ! Enfin bref, reprit-il en se concentrant sur les autres membres du groupe avec son regard perçant, je disais... Vu que vous avez tué des hommes de mon côté, beaucoup d'entres eux d'ailleurs... Quoi de plus égal que de faire de même pour rétablir l'équilibre que vous avez dérangé ? En tuant un abruti parmi vous.

 _« **BAM.**_ _»_

De la poussière s'envola dans les airs, Maggie cria, alors que je vacillais. Mes mains, dont les tremblements étaient incontrôlables, tombèrent mollement par terre, tandis qu'une douleur intense à la tête me donna envie de m'écraser au sol.

 _. . ._

Réaliser que l'un d'entre nous aller mourrir, là, maintenant, me fit rentrer dans une transe intérieure et ma tête me brûlait. Sa batte s'était arrêtée sur le sol, devant Rick. D'un seuil vif, je le regardais lui, puis les hommes qui l'entouraient, je voyais bien leurs armes, au loin, je voyais bien le camping-car et au delà : la forêt, mais que faire ? Courir ? _Non ! Ils pourraient me tirer dessus, cette petite place est à découvert, idiote_. Que reste-t-il ?Sauter sur Negan et menacer de lui casser le cou ? _Regarde le Ilda, il est bien plus grand que toi, même pour ton mètre soixante quatorze, tu dois lui arriver au torse ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Réfléchis !_

Se postant devant Michonne, il pointa "sa Lucille" devant son nez et se mit à réciter une comptine que je n'avais pas entendue depuis une dizaines d'années. Je la connaissais malgré tout par cœur et savais que je ne pourrais jamais plus l'oublier à cause de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Toujours désespérée de trouver une solution, j'essayais de trouver en mes amis un réconfort et une aide, mais Sasha n'avait d'yeux que pour Abraham, Rick fixait Negan, Maggie et Glenn se disait je t'aime avec leurs yeux... Les autres semblaient perdus dans leurs pensée, tendus et transpirants malgré le froid mordant. Nous cherchions tous une issue. Mais y en avait-il seulement une ?

 _« Am, stram, gram._ _»_

Chaque mot, chaque cible. _Allez Ilda, lève toi, bouge._

 _« Pic et pic et colégram, »_

Le maudit bâton se pose devant Daryl, Rosita et fait un virage vers Sasha. _Fais une diversion, n'importe quoi !_

 _« Bour et bour et ratatam, »_

Mon coeur s'emballe alors que Aaron, Carl et Eugene sont visés successivement. _Après il sera trop tard !_

 _ _«_ Am, stram, gram._ _»_

 _ALLEZ ! JE DOIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !_

 _Mais la fête est finie : ces dernières paroles tombent fatalement sur moi._

Je réalise que je suis soulagée, je n'aurais pas de regrets, les autres les porteront malheureusement pour moi. Je lève les yeux vers mon bourreau, avec un sourire. Je veux qu'il sache que je n'ai pas peur, qu'il peut y aller, avec toute sa force même. Me surplombant de toute sa grandeur, Negan marque une pause. Deux faussettes se forme sur ses joues barbues ; il me fixe durant de longues secondes, puis, repart de plus belle, me laissant ébahie mais plus coupable que jamais de ne pas être la condamnée.

 _« Mais comme le Roi ne le veut pas …_

Alors qu'il continue de nous torturer, de briser nos derniers remparts, je comprend que ce n'est qu'un jeu, qu'un prétexte, il a déjà fait son choix. Il sait qui mourra ce soir. Negan veut nous briser, _tous._

Vînt alors l'inéluctable fin de la chansonnette qui arriva bien trop vite. Affolée, je regarde frénétiquement chaque visage une dernière fois. C'est la fin. Nous y sommes : la roulette russe finit son tour de manège. Une âme sera perdue au beau milieu de cette forêt dont le nom m'est inconnu, c'est une une partie de nous qui va nous êtres arrachée, je m'étrangle avec ma salive et enfonce mes ongles dans le sol.

… _Ça ne sera pas toi. »_

Je n'ose pas regarder, mon menton touche ma poitrine, des larmes tentent de se frayer un passage entre mes paupières fermement closes. _Qui. Qui. Qui. Bordel..._

Un sanglot féminin est étouffé, tout proche, à ma gauche. Il m'apporte la réponse.

Soudain, j'imagine comme un fantôme imaginaire et symbolique, une figure sans genre, transparente, bleuâtre, luisante dans la nuit, venir tout contre moi. Elle paraît angélique, mais c'est un sourire maléfique qui traverse son visage sans yeux, sans nez, complètement vide, lorsqu'elle me souffle le prénom du condamné. C'est un véritable murmure démoniaque et moqueur qui fait naître en moi une rage dévorante et nourrissante. Elle me dit que je serais plus forte après ces épreuves. A peine arrivée, la petite silhouette féerique s'efface entre les arbres et la réalité m'embrasse amèrement à nouveau.

En vitesse, j'attrape la main de Rick et la serre - sans lui je n'y arriverais pas.

J'aimerais épargner ma santé mentale du spectacle qui va suivre, mais je me sens obligé de regarder ce qui va suivre, je veux souffrir, par solidarité avec lui.

Sans prévenir, la batte s'envole dans les airs et vient se crasher sur le crâne d'Abraham. Le sang jaillit immédiatement et je me sens partir, n'entendant qu'à moitié ses dernières paroles : un pied-de-nez à son assassin. Je le vois tenir tête, dans les deux sens, même dans la mort. Soudain, le goût familier de ferraille qu'à le sang vient travailler mes papilles : une giclée se sang a atterrie dans ma bouche. Je ne crache même pas, trop horrifiée par ce que mes yeux m'imposent.

Rick serre ma main si fort que je ne la sens même plus.

Juste à côté de moi, la boîte crânienne de notre ami - que nous aimons, _aimions_ , tous si fort - est complètement éclatée, réduite en bouillie en une purée de sang, de bouts de cervelle, de chair et de fragments d'os.

 _Que.. Que.. Vient-il de se passer ? Je.._

... Suis en proie à une totale incompréhension. Je crois que mon cerveau est hors service. Il y a une heure à peine, nous étions tous dans le RV en train de faire des blagues pour remonter le moral de Maggie, Abraham m'a parlé, tapoté l'épaule en me souriant, il regardait Sasha avec ce regard...

Mon sang bouillonne quand je vois cette incarnation du mal en personne taquiner Rosita, agitant Lucille sous son nez. Le liquide carmin atterrit sur le visage de Rick qui tente de l'éviter, en vain, par réflexe. Ce dernier semble à bout de nerf, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état ! Même pas après la mort de Lori.

À ses côtés, je vois Daryl bouillir, comme moi, prêt à bondir sur le tueur d'Abraham. Là, je sens le coup venir : il va faire la connerie qu'il faut éviter. Celle là même que je voulais faire quand il chantonnait.

Alors qu'il se met difficilement sur ses pieds en grognant comme une bête féroce, une impulsion m'oblige à me lever du sol. C'est elle, la rage, elle me possède et tire les ficelles que je ne maîtrise plus. Le pantin que je suis barre la route de mon ami. Enfaite non, il me faut une fraction de seconde pour savoir que c'est l'amour. J'aime Daryl et Daryl aimait Abraham. Nous sommes une famille, nous voulons nous protéger et en ce moment précis, je me fiche des conséquences de mes actes.

 _« **CRAC.** » _

Le coup de point qu'aurait du recevoir Negan atterrit sur ma mâchoire, et me fais tomber sous la force de l'impact. La cible originelle de l'attaque me rattrape par réflexe tout en s'écartant du chemin de Daryl.

Bien vite, je vois du coin l'oeil que le malheureux est méchemment maîtrisé, menacé par Dwight et ses sbires qui abaissèrent finalement leurs armes par ordre de leur commandant. Negan, qui avait empêché ma chute en me retenant dans ses bras, me relâcha en me poussant à ses côtés. _J'aurais préféré mordre la poussière et me casser le bras plutôt que devoir subir le supplice d'être à quelques centimètres de lui._

« Simon, c'est quoi déjà le prénom de ce petit bâtard ? Darren ? Ah, oui, Daryl ! Ok, alors Daryl mon petit pote… Sache que ta petite camarade ici présente vient d'épargner la vie d'un autre membre de ta bande. En revanche, un membre de ton club de vacances va devoir payer pour toi et ton attitude de rebel égoïste. Sachez que ce genre de choses n'a pas ça PUTAIN de place ici, à part si vous voulez que Lucille vous engloutisse la tronche un par un. Car _Lucille a faim_ bordel de merde, s'exclama le leader des Saviors partagé entre colère et cet insupportable attitude immature. Sachez qu'elle n'attend que ça la vilaine.

Ne sachant pas ce que « va payer pour toi » signifie, nous frémissons et redevenons alertes une fois de plus.

\- Hé mais sérieux les gars, vous m'avez pompé toute ma créativité... Vous abusez sans déconner ! S'esclaffa Negan comme si nous venions de lui faire une mauvaise blague entre amis. Bon.. Vous êtes pas marrants à faire des têtes de déterrés, ajouta-t-il en pointant plusieurs membres du groupe du doigt et en haussant les épaules. Si personne ne m'aide à trouver une punition, je vais devoir le faire moi même.

Negan brandit sa batte dans les airs avec élan et l'abaissa presque aussi vite en direction de Glenn. Maggie émit un cri de surprise et je retins ma respiration.

Lucille s'était plantée dans la terre, plus molle, à quelques centimètres de l'avant bras du jeune homme. Glenn était complétement secoué, mais pas autant que sa femme qui couvrait son visage de ses mains sales. Il n'avait pas loupé sa cible, non, Negan avait fais exprès de rater son coche.

\- Oh... Mais c'est que je vous ai fais peur ? Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement en se penchant en arrière. Nan, les gars, je vais châtier l'un de vous d'une autre manière. Faut marquer les mémoires, c'est notre première rencontre : on va le faire le premier soir. Mais vous, reprit-il toujours en gesticulant, que feriez vous pour rester en vie ? _Rick par exemple_ , lança Negan d'un ton provocateur en s'approchant de lui, serais tu prêts à disons... Manger _ma merde_ pour sauver ton fiston chéri ?

Rick préféra rester silencieux - comme s'il était fiévreux, il fut parcouru de violents frissons - c'était la meilleure solution pour l'instant. Son air dévasté ne fit qu'agrandir ma peine. Il avait l'air de perdre la tête à son tour, partagé entre haine et raison.

Moi, j'étais toujours debout plantée entre Moustachu - qui s'appelait donc Simon - et Freddy, enfin Dwight ; autant dire que j'étais entourée par la crème de la crème des gens les plus viles de ce pays. Fatiguée et ne sachant pas comment rester alerte, je portais tout mon poids sur ma jambe gauche, arquais l'autre et vice-versa. Je ne cessais de jeter des regards en coin inquiets à Daryl dont le visage coupable était enfoncé dans la caillasse par un diable d'homme.

La situation semblait sans issues et le loufoque Negan continuait à réfléchir à un "châtiment" tout en sifflotant tranquillement. Il venait de massacrer Abraham dans une violence terrible et il était indemne, presque jovial alors qu'il piétinait, sur place, en _Penseur_ de pierre, c'est tout bonnement incroyable : _" ce type est complétement fou "_ ne cessais-je de me répéter.

\- Toi, _la belle étrangère_ , tu vas venir avec moi, me dit-il tout fier en me prenant totalement au dépourvue. On va aller se dégourdir dans le camping-car.

Simon se frotta les mains tandis que Dwight resta stoïque et anormalement tendu, comme s'il essayait de chasser une idée persistante de son esprit.

Negan fit un signe de la main dans les airs et tel un monarque, ses valets me poussèrent sans ménagement en avant, me traînants par les bras. Je tentais de les chasser à coups de pied, hurlant, de toute mes forces, espérant que cela ameuterais quelque morts pour qu'il sème la pagaille. Le roux grassouillé qui me tenais tenta de me neutraliser en me cognant la tête dans la caillasse sur laquelle nous marchons. Je sentis ma peau se râper sur la pierre mais ne bronchait pas, au loin mes amis essayait de raisonner Negan, mais je savais que c'était fichu d'avance après ce que je ve,mais de vivre. Je donnais un énorme coup de coude dans les parties du chauve qui me tenait par le bras droit et celui-ci me lâcha un instant.

Negan fatigué de m'attendre, se précipita vers moi, m'empoigna par la cheville et commença à me traîner en direction du camping-car.

Devinant les ignobles desseins de ce monstre, je redouble de violence en essayant de tordre ses doigts afin qu'il me lâche. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis de nombreuses minutes.

Je tente de résister, en vain, mais tous mes coups de pied ne font qu'atterrir dans le vide.

« _ILDA ! ILDA !_ » Mes amis qui ont la force de m'appeler le font.

J'enfonçais une fois de plus mes doigts dans le sol, jusqu'au sang, criant à la vie qu'elle me sauve.

J'entends mes amis hurler mon prénom et tenter, encore, de trouver un terrain d'entente avec l'ennemi, tout semble tourner autour de moi.

Negan me souleva comme une poupée de chiffon, ignorant totalement les suppliques des autres, et ma tempe cogna inévitablement la marche en aluminium, j'entrais de force dans le RV et la porte se referma derrière moi.

Je suis en tête à tête avec la bête.

 **. . . . .**

 _« Ilda, il faut partir, allez, magne toi ! La voiture est devant, c'est le moment d'y aller ! » Je sens une main impatiente tirer sur ma veste, une fois puis deux._

 _J'enfonce une dernière bouteille d'eau dans mon sac déjà plein à craquer que j'enfile sur mes épaules. Halim a raison, je ne dois pas retarder tout le monde, je ne suis pas seule dans cette situation, nous sommes tous concernés. Les dernières infos relayées par les médias ne semblent pas du tout encourageantes. Des centaines de vidéos nous montrent les agissements de ses personnes mi-maccabés mi-vivantes qui mordent aléatoirement hommes, femmes et enfants. J'en ai moi même vu un ce matin à l'université avant que nous ne soyons tous renvoyés chez nous en urgence._

 _Une intuition m'incite à prendre un couteau de cuisine avec moi, je cale alors le plat de la lame entre ma hanche et le jean de mon pantalon puis nous sortons de mon appartement sans un dernier regard._

 _Halim et moi dévalons les marches quatre par quatre, à une vitesse folle et poussons les portes du hall d'entrée. Dehors, tout n'est que cris, bousculades, feu et sang. Nous tentons de nous frayer un passage parmi la foule qui mêle casseurs, enfants perdus, infectés et de simples personnes tentants de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Le boulevard est bondé et il est presque impossible de se repérer, je ne le reconnais plus du tout et je dois reprendre mon souffle, complétement effarée._

 _Mon copain finit par apercevoir la petite voiture de son père, coincée dans les bouchons à quelques mètres de nous, il me tire par le poignet en sa direction : le plan est de nous sauver en direction du nord, pour rejoindre le Canada et fuir le Sud qui est - selon la rumeur - le plus touché par l'épidémie._

 _Arrivés devant la petite voiture, mon sang se glace et mon estomac semble s'être décroché._

 _Il n'y a plus qu'une place, devant et derrière, de jeunes enfants sont assis sur les banquettes. Le sol est jonché d'un amoncèlement de provisions et d'effets personnels en tout genre._

 _Les parent de mon ami refuse de me prendre avec eux. Une dispute éclate parmi le chaos. La voiture qui attendait dehors n'est pas pour nous, mais pour lui. Je ne serais pas du voyage._

 _J'embrasse mon copain avec fougue, sous les yeux médusés de ses petites sœurs qui nous observent depuis la banquette arrière._

 _Aucun mot n'est prononcé. C'est trop dur. Je dois le laisser partir, je ne peux pas être égoïste. La famille passe avant tout, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? C'est l'ordre naturel des choses._

 _Halim fouille dans la poche intérieur de son manteau et en sort un objet noir qu'il me tend d'un air confiant : un gun. Je n'en ai jamais vu un vrai et ai soudain l'impression que me le donner est une très mauvaise idée, les armes factices me rendent mal-à-l'aise : c'est pour dire._

 _\- Écoute moi Ilda. Là c'est le cran de sécurité, là c'est la gâchette et ici le chargeur. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer comment tout ça marche alors essaye de faire comme dans les séries, ok ?_

 _\- Je peux pas... J'en suis.. Pas.. Capable, sanglotais-je._

 _\- Fais le pour moi, s'il te plaît, quand le gouvernement viendra nous sauver, toi et moi on va se retrouver, on vivra ensemble. Comporte toi en battante ! D'accord ? Enchaine-t-il frénétiquement, remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille. Je pose mon front contre le sien et accepte l'arme, finalement reconaissante._

 _\- Comme dans les séries ? Demandais-je naïvement._

 _\- Oui Ilda. Fais semblant d'être Lara Croft le temps d'apprendre à devenir une guerrière et personne ne viendra te faire chier._

 _Je rigole tristement et lui dis pour la première fois que je l'aime, lui aussi. Ce sont nos dernières paroles échangées._

 _Il ne m'emmènera pas avec lui, mais, sacrifia sa précieuse arme pour moi._

 _Je vois la voiture s'éloigner doucement._

 _Le regard toujours fixé sur l'auto, je sors mon portable et tente pour la millième fois de joindre mon père. Je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner, nulle part où aller : ma seule envie et de me rouler en boule et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, laissant l'enfant qui est en moi se manifester._

 _Pas de sonnerie, juste le répondeur._

 _« Vous être bien sur le répondeur de Stéphane, je suis indisponible pour le moment, laissez un message. Merci.»_

 _Alors que tout le monde fourmille autour de moi, je reste là, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire à part regarder la voiture s'éloigner au loin, cette dernière étant ralentie par le rythme de la circulation._

 _Brusquement, je vois un truck débouler d'une rue perpendiculaire et foncer dans notre direction ; le conducteur ne semble plus maitriser le véhicule, qui envoit brutalement valser tout ce qui se trouve en travers de son passage. Un corps vole dans les airs, puis une borne incendie explose et déverse des trombes d'eau comme un geyser islandais. Autour de moi, les hurlements redoublent d'intensité : la panique générale se transforme en chaos._

 _Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour les personnes qui se trouvent dans la direction de l'engin à part espérer qu'elles soient seulement blessées et pas tuées sur le coup._

 _Le véhicule finit son embardé dans un van qui se retrouve projeté contre une Toyota grise. Je reconnais la voiture d'Halim et sa famille, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je dois aller les aider immédiatement._

 _Une main dont la peau semble complètement arrachée, puis une jambe et enfin une tête effrayante, se dégagent de la carcasse noire du véhicule dont la portière s'est défoncée sous le choc. Elle se dirige droit sur la Toyota emboutie par le van orange. Je commence à courir à contre sens du flot de la foule qui tente de fuir le plus loin possible._

 _La masse finit par se dissiper et s'éclaircir. Paniquée, je contourne les autres voitures désertées par leurs occupants et tombe sur une personne recroquevillée autour de deux formes indistinctes._

 _Entendant mes pas, Rania, la mère d'Halim, se retourne, hystérique, hurlant à la mort, elle tend ses mains crispées vers moi, son visage défiguré par une souffrance innommable en vrai matère dolorosa._

 _Un son que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas réussis à oublier à ce jour._

 _Comme au ralenti, mes yeux se posent sur des corps sans vies, déchiquetés._

 _De la jambe de Rania, s'écoule du sang en abondance au niveau du mollet droit. Elle a était mordu elle aussi réalisais-je alors abattue : le tissu déchiré de son jogging laisse entrevoir une trace bien nette de mâchoire ''humaine''._

 _Derrière moi, un grognement rauque me fait sursauter et mon cœur s'emballe._

 _Une conclusion terrible s'imposa à moi : si Halim ne m'avait pas donné son arme, il serait sûrement vivant à l'heure qu'il est ; et moi, je serais morte. En effet, le flingue me servit bien plus d'une fois cette nuit là._

 _L'effet papillon._

 **. . . . . . .**

Mes yeux s'entrouvrent doucement et je m'attends à me retrouver dans ce boulevard à Baltimore, à entendre les passants s'enfuir, à revivre le soir où mon monde s'est retourné.

Au dessus de moi, le ciel est blanc, _complétement blanc_ , sans l'ombre d'un nuage. Comment cela se fait-il, me dis-je à moitié évanouie, c'est impossible, nous sommes en pleine nuit, tout me semble confus...

Quelque chose me pousse au niveau de la cheville et m'oblige à émerger. Je frotte mes yeux gonflés, asséchés et douloureux. M'appuyant sur mes coudes, je me relève et inspecte mon environnement.

Je ne suis pas à Baltimore, le ciel n'est pas blanc et ici, _personne ne peut s'enfuir._

Au dessus de moi : seulement le plafond du RV dans lequel je me trouve enfermée. Ce n'est pas un _walker_ qui tente de me réveiller, non - _bien que j'aurais préféré me retrouver en compagnie d'un mordeur_ \- c'est une tout autre forme de spécimen.

Je me relève avec peine et me rattrape de justesse à la table en fornica. Je ne fais que glisser et le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. La dureté de la réalité me rattrape : une douleur à la mâchoire et à la face accélèrent le processus. Tous les souvenirs de la nuit qui vient de s'écouler s'enchaînent dans ma tête et je me sens nauséeuse.

Car face à moi, l'homme que j'aurais aimé ne jamais rencontré est là, son regard brillant sur moi. _Negan_. Il est là tout proche et fait un pas vers moi. Je recule prestement et manque à nouveau de tomber, redoutant ce qui risque de se passer incessamment sous peu.

 _Merde_ , _je suis dans une putain de mauvaise posture_ , me dis-je, en frottant mon visage avec mes mains, un flot de pleurs menaçant de couler. Je suis fatiguée mentalement, épuisée même. Ce n'est pas une journée comme les autres, tout ces forces que j'ai accumulée en prenant constamment sur moi même sont menacée. _Que va-t-il me faire ? Y-a-t-il une issue ?_ Je renifle en ravalant mes larmes, me ressaisis et affronte le regard de l'homme qui me surveille intensément et sans flancher une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Negan ? _Finissons-en_. Ma voix est hésitante au début, mais mon ton est assez ferme et solide pour me donner du crédit.

\- Mmh, mmh, impatiente, hein ? Me glissa-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Pas impatiente, prête.

Il sembla tergiverser à l'idée de me révéler son plan sans en avoir l'idée en premier, puis il s'appuya sur sa batte comme un petit vieux sur sa canne.

\- D'accord _missy._ Tu vas me rendre un petit service, ensuite seulement, tu auras le droit à un peu de répit. Pour combien de temps, je ne sais pas, continua-t-il en scrutant la moindre de mes expressions.

Je décide de m'assoir sur la banquette, pour éviter de flancher quand il m'annoncera ce qu'il compte faire de moi. _Dans quelle merde tu es ma pauvre Ilda ! Dans une merde profonde, mais prépare toi à riposter ma grande !_

 _-_ J'écoute.

Je laisse tomber mollement mes mains couvertes de sang séché sur la table en face de moi et me prépare au pire.

\- Jouons un tour à tes amis toi et moi, chut, chut, chut, m'ordonne-t-il en me voyant prête à lui couper la parole. Boucle la ma grande. Sache que si tu refuses, je réduirais le crâne d'un autre guignol à cause de toi.

Je retiens un rire nerveux en le voyant me manipuler sans aucun filtre. Il essaye de lire mon expression mais je me force à rester impassible.

\- Je vais faire semblant de te violer. Pour détruire Rick. Pour détruire vos forces. Ecraser votre volonté et faire de vous mes petits chiens apeurés. Je suis le grand méchant loup, Ilda. Je viens pour souffler vos putains de toit et faire valser les maisons, qu'elles soient de briques, de paille ou ce que vous voulez. Toi et les autres vous avez foutu la merde, vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez commencé. Estime toi chanceuse que je sois un gentleman, tous n'aurait pas fais que semblant, affirme-t-il, son regard traînant longuement sur mes jambes qui dépassent du dessous de la table.

Ma tête semble peser une tonne, un vertige fait sonner mes tempes et je me vois obliger de m'appuyer sur la paume de ma main pour encaisser le choc.

Il est cinglé. Fou à lier le bonhomme. Semblant de me ... _quoi_ ?! On se croirait dans un de ces films de James Bond, il est le méchant de la partie. Je regrettais tellement d'avoir encouragé l'idée d'attaquer la base des Saviors. On aurait jamais du faire ça. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et sauver Abraham. Me sauver moi, des griffes de cet homme qui est visiblement en dehors de la réalité. Nega, n'est pas comme les autres brutes qui viole, massacre et pille les vieillards sans défense. Mais il n'est pas mieux non plus. Il est d'un autre genre. Le genre inattendu et instable. Etre en sa compagnie est dangereux : plus vite j'en aurais finis avec lui, mieux ce sera. Là, je ne suis pas armée, je suis à sec ; mais je vais me venger un jour. Le saigner sans ménagement.

\- Vous les laisserez tranquille ? Sans les blesser ? Lui demandais-je en détournant le regard pour ne pas trahir mes intentions futures, imaginant des visions de moi en train de le tuer de multiples manières.

\- Tu as ma parole beauté.

Il tend sa main vers moi, un air supérieur et fière de l'être sur son visage. _Il sait que je vais la refuser, c'est juste pour jouer avec mes nerfs et me tester._

\- Tu sais crier j'espère ? Je vais taper sur le mur et tu devras hurler à chaque fois. Ne suit pas mon plan et je te tabasserais. Tente quoi que ce soit pour t'échapper et je tuerais tes petits copains. Compris ? Lance-t-il en me tirant par le bras violemment pour que je me lève vers lui.

Dans ma tête, tout se bouscule et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Allez, c'est parti poupée.

Negan me bouscule contre le mur du camping-car et se poste en face de moi, trop près à mon goût. Il frappe violemment le camping-car, juste à côté de ma tête et me fais un signe de la tête pour que je cris comme il me l'a demandé.

 **« AAAAHHH ! AU SECOURS ! »**

Dehors, la panique reprend et je distingue les voix de mes amis qui pleure et implore Negan de me relâcher. Des larmes perle au coin de mes yeux, leur désespoir me déchire le coeur. A une poignée de centimètre de moi, Negan pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour m'ordonner de me taire.

 **« BAM »**

Son point frappe de nouveau la paroi qui me sépare des miens. Je hurle pour épargner ceux que j'aime. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus à avoir à le voir.

 **« BAM »**

Mes points frappe son torse mais il attrape mes poignets et appui ma tête contre le mur.

 **« Aidez moi ! Hah...Aïe ! »**

Le cinéma dure encore et encore. Je tente de me débattre et de l'atteindre mais il me domine grâce à sa taille.

Je me calme et Negan finit par me relâcher, j'entends la porte du van qui s'ouvre alors que je me laisse glisser jusqu'à être assise, à bout.

Je tourne ma tête en sa direction et le voit faire semblant de remonter sa braguette. Il rebouche sa ceinture et sort parader sur une agression simulée.

Les autres le voit faire et j'entend Maggie pleurer.

\- Allez beauté, lève toi ! Tu viens avec nous. Toi et ton sauvage d'ami aller travailler pour nous. Quel plaisir ce sera de pouvoir t'avoir près de moi dès que j'en ai envie.

Je tombe des nues, ce n'est pas possible ! En français, par instinct, je hurle :

\- Connard, tu vas aller pourrir en enfer et ...

Un coup de poing me fait tomber au sol, des étoiles bleutées virevoltent tout autour de moi...

\- Ah, française ? Demande-t-il réthoriquement alors que je sent de reprendre mes esprits/

 ** _Je vais te tuer N. Et quand ça arrivera, ce ne sera pas beau à voir, car tu vas souffrir._**

 _Puis, c'est le néant._

* * *

 **. . . . . . . .**

Ce n'est pas la typique rencontre romantique que l'on attend mais les choses vont lentement évoluer.

N'oubliez pas de partager vos sentiments en commentant, vos avis et opinions m'aide à voir les choses sous un autre angle et rend l'expérience mille fois plus motivante et intéressante. Je suis curieuse, vraiment. Sinon je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour la suite, plus Neganesque que jamais. J'ai plein d'idées en réserve qui ne demandent qu'à être lu.

Vive The Walking Dead et Abraham (Et Glenn que j'ai décidé d'épargner ici) ils me manquent trop… J'ai détesté Negan de les avoir tués, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trop l'aimer à la fois… Ahlalala….

D'ici là soyez heureux et merci de me lire/soutenir. * **cyber-câlins***

TATA


	4. Procédure violette

Bonsoir, bonjour, bon-matin ou bonne après-midi à vous, lecteurs ou lectrices,

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE** **:** CE CHAPITRE A MIS BEAUCOUP PLUS DE TEMPS A ÊTRE POSTÉ car mon ordi à crashé lorsque j'ai voulu sauvegarder la première fois, des heures de travail réduites à néant…. LA DÉPRIME. **LOL *grince des dents encore traumatisée*** après ce fâcheux incident, j'ai énormément peiné à me remettre à l'écriture du chapitre 4 dont je n'arrive décidément pas à être satisfaite. J'ai finalement réussis à le poster après l'avoir ré-écris au moins par six fois. Voilà … désolée pour ce point là :/

Le chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un chapitre à la fois de transition et d'introduction, puisque nous suivons les premiers moments d'Ilda au Sanctuaire, mais nous faisons aussi la rencontre de nouveaux personnages originaux, dont un en particulier.

Ce genre de passages sont principalement explicatifs et descriptifs, mais ils restent des moments clés sur lesquels je dois me pencher et me creuser la tête - _d'accord madame l'auteur.._ -

Comme d'hab, WARNING : **langage :** 1 phrase = 1 juron chez moi (ou presque ahahaha), **violence physique** et **verbale** , allusions au **gore** et aux **abus**.

Enfin, je tenais à remercier _Tendevils_ (allez lire ses travaux!) pour son aide précieuse et pour le temps qu'elle a bien voulu m'accorder afin d'améliorer cette fanfiction. Toute aide est bénéfique. Merci à vous qui commentez, suivez, favorisez, donnes leurs avis (toujours avec bienveillance) l'inspiration et la motivation que vous m'offrez m'aide grandement.

 **NOUVEAU :** certains termes sont suivis d'un « ***** » , les **annotations** auquel ils renvoient se trouvent à la **fin du chapitre**.

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-reader et l'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Malgré ma traque_ _perp_ _étuelle des fautes, certaines m'ont sûrement échappées, excusez moi par avance. J'espère m'en débarrasser au prochaines modifications._

 _. . . . . . ._

* * *

 _. . . . . . ._

 **CHAPITRE 4 : PROCÉDURE VIOLETTE**

De nouveau, le loup arriva et dit :

\- Petits cochonnets, petits cochonnets, laissez-moi entrer.

Mais les cochonnets répondirent :

\- Non, non, par la barbiche de nos petits mentons, tu n'entreras pas !

Alors le loup répliqua :

\- Eh bien, je soufflerai, et je gronderai, et votre maison s'effondrera !

—

Un frigo. Un micro-ondes. Des étagères. Un évier. Un paquet de mouchoirs. Des rideaux. Un tapis. Une télévision. Des coussins. _Un lit._

Voici tant d'objets du quotidien que nous ne prenons jamais le temps d'observer. Ils sont là, l'ont toujours été et le seront toujours.

Enfin, c'est ce que l'on croit.

Prenons l'exemple d'une tablette de chocolat. Dans un supermarché elle aurait coûtée environ deux dollars, sachant que l'Américain moyen gagne environ douze dollars par heure, ce dernier peut donc en acheter six grâce à soixante minutes de travail.

Si facile n'est-ce pas ? Tendre la main, attraper, se séparer d'un bout de papier, ouvrir la bouche, mastiquer, avaler puis recommencer. Chier et dormir, travailler et klaxonner dans les embouteillages. Un cercle d'ennui fatal pour certain.

Mais dans un monde où deux êtres de la même espèce se tuent pour un putain de rouleau de pq qui feraient office de bandages et quelques miettes de pain rassis pour tromper la faim, quelle est la valeur d'une tablette entière de chocolat ? Vaut-elle toujours deux dollars - dix minutes de travail dans un bureau, le cul posé sur une chaise ? Et à contrario, quelle est la valeur d'une mallette pleine de billets lorsqu'on meurt de soif au dernier étage d'un immeuble encerclé par les revenants ?

La question reste en suspend, alors, en bons jean-foutres, nous baissons les yeux et évitons le regard de notre voisin. Peut-être que nous verrons notre prochain bol de céréales sous un angle différent ? Peu importe… Nous finirons par oublier à quel point nous sommes chanceux d'avoir pu en manger un ce matin, contrairement à d'autres, qui se contenteront des légumes gâtés provenant de poubelles rouillées à l'arrière d'un restaurant d'autoroute. Oui, nous chasserons lâchement ce sentiment d'être reconnaissant pour ce que nous possédons en courant aveuglément après plus fastueux, plus grand, plus extraordinaire…

Attendez ! Vous pensez sérieusement que cette apocalypse d'infectés est le pire fléau qui soit arrivé ? Avons-nous tous oubliés ces guerres qui faisaient rages à l'autre bout de la planète ? Ces génocides qui avait lieu en Afrique ? Ces tueries imprévisibles qui ponctuaient des actualités négligentes ? L'existence est-elle sérieusement devenue si différente pour cette famille Soudanaise qui vivait dans la guerre et la famine depuis tant d'années ? Huit paysans, innocents, vivants de leur exploitation sans demander leur reste : les enfants de la famille sont orphelins, d'autres infirmes à vie et certains sont disparus ou sont mort en protégeant leur grande tante des bombes. Tout le monde - ou presque - s'en fichait royalement.

Alors oui, Rick et Ilda ont vu leurs amis mourir, Carol a perdue sa fille, Daryl son frère, Carl a achevé sa propre mère, ainsi de suite… Mais cela n'arrivait-il pas dans notre ancienne civilisation contemporaine ? Avons nous aidé ces gens qui crevaient de faim au Cambodge ? Avons-nous écouté l'histoire de ce vieil homme Syrien esseulé qui devint mendiant ? Nous sommes nous réellement penchés sur ces mortels qui survivaient déjà au jour le jour lorsque nous sirotions un cocktail entre deux selfies et notre agréable balade dominicale ? _Non._ Ainsi, les croyants diront que Dieu rétablit les pendules à zéros, les athées clameront que la nature reprend ses droits et ceux qui sont toujours là pour penser quoi que ce soit devront perpétuer la chaîne humaine en avançant coûte que coûte. La roue a tournée en tout cas, c'est sûr : certaines tribus autonomes que les industriels tentaient de chasser de leur terres pour construire des hôtels au bout de la Terre s'en sortent sûrement mieux que la bimbotoxée du Texas qui ne savait que tyranniser ses camarades de classe, certes. Oui ces hommes et femmes vivent dans des forêts où le danger est permanent : moustiques, maladies, serpents, scorpions et j'en passe. Se transmettant leur riches savoir depuis des décennies, ils survivaient en autarcie avec succès et continueront, victorieux. Pas comme nous les « hauts habitants des pays du nord » avec nos fast-food, nos automobiles surpuissantes et nos modes cycliques.

Rassurons-nous, se sortir les doigts du derrière et y flanquer un bon coup de pied par la même occasion, peut transformer le moins inapte à la survie en « super rescapé ». Ilda d'ailleurs, n'était ni très en forme, ni très combative avant que tout cela arrive : elle haïssait la course, le saut d'obstacle.. Le seul sport qu'elle avait pratiqué était le karaté - pendant deux semaines - à raison d'une séance par semaine… Alors vous voyez, ce n'est ni une question de poids, de taille, de musculature : la seule clé est l'esprit. Mais cessons de divaguer, nous aurons l'occasion de reparler de ce sujet plus tard.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui, les humains continuent de se faire la guerre, de se protéger, de se tester entre eux et de s'aimer parfois si fort, que la souffrance s'atténue de la plus belle des manières. Des nourrissons viennent au monde, des vieillards meurent : tout comme avant. Seule la forme et l'emballage de nos existences paraissent nouvelles, le fond y est, notre instinct est resté identique depuis l'âge de pierre, tout comme notre besoin d'être aimés.

Alors un frigo. Un micro-ondes. Des étagères. Un évier. Un paquet de mouchoirs. Des rideaux. Un tapis. Une télévision. Des coussins. _Un lit sur lequel une jeune femme est recroquevillée, profondément endormie._

Il paraît indispensable de souligner à quel point il est difficile pour elle de devoir se comporter comme l'adulte solide qu'on attend qu'elle soit, mais de n'être au final qu'une jeune ado sur la fin, paumée, agissant comme une femme un jour puis comme une fleur capricieuse le lendemain. Avoir dix-huit ans c'est être dans un entre deux inconfortable, source d'indécisions. Pour les jeunes de la nouvelle génération, c'est grandir trop vite, devoir se constituer le plus rapidement possible des épaules assez larges pour pouvoir assumer de flinguer un type et de vivre avec par exemple. C'est apprendre à faire la part des choses entre désirs et devoirs, comprendre à quel point on a été con ces dernières années et en tirer des leçons profitables.

A son âge, elle aurait enfin pu voter, passer son permis en France, finir ses études et devenir professeur de français à Londres, psychologue à Berlin ou bibliothécaire dans une prison de haute sécurité en Arizona.

Ilda avait passée presque toute l'aube de sa vie à rêver de ce qu'elle ferait sûrement un jour, vous savez, quand elle cesserait de procrastiner. Aujourd'hui, ces rêves qu'elle entretenait autrefois ne se réaliseraient pour la plupart jamais et elle n'avait rien fait à part être en permanence perdue dans de duveteux nuages qui la berçaient tendrement. Ces regrets qu'elle porte en elle l'oblige à vivre pour rattraper le temps perdu. Si elle doit mourir demain, autant faire d'aujourd'hui une journée bien remplie.

Dans son carnet - toujours caché sous son matelas à Alexandria - , une page était réservée à ces souhaits parfois complètement « saugrenus » qu'elle avait adapté à sa nouvelle vie au milieu des morts pas si morts que ça. On avait du : « remanger une pizza hawaïenne » - vous savez, celles avec les morceaux d'ananas - en passant par « retourner voir ce qu'est devenue la ville de Baltimore et passer par mon studio » » à « tester la vie en mer sur la côte Est ».

Mais soyons honnêtes… Comment vivre une vie riche et accomplie lorsque votre préoccupation principale est de trouver à manger, de veiller à ne pas vous faire dévorer vivant ou pillés par des bandits à chaque coin de rue que vous traversez ? C'est un sursit permanent qui vous oblige à regarder aux alentours toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier que rien ne s'approche discrètement de vous lorsque - à tout hasard - vous lavez les slips du leader de votre clan au bord d'une rivière - cette phrase est inspirée d'une histoire vrai d'Ilda, oui, oui.

Cette vie de taré, c'est se promener avec un Beretta 92 lorsque vous allez cueillir ce coquelicot corail qui vous a tapé dans l'œil, solitaire, fier, il est niché dans une fissure béante au bord de la route goudronnée que vous empruntiez. Lui, il a réussit à vivre au milieu de cette marée noire, loin de la terre rafraîchissante et nutritive en s'adaptant tant bien que mal à un environnement « hostile ». Pourquoi pas vous ? _Soyons donc des coquelicots solitaires._

 _« Toc, TOC, toc. »_

Ilda, plongée dans un sommeil récupérateur mais cauchemardesque, ne se réveilla pas malgré le bruit que Negan fit en toquant relativement fort. Se fichant bien de respecter quelque notion d'intimité que ce soit ou de la déranger, il entra et la surprit là, toujours étalée en travers du matelas, ses cheveux bruns auréolant sa figure au teint opalin : elle n'avait pas bougée d'une once depuis que ses hommes l'avaient déposée.

Le chef de file des _Sauveurs_ observa l'horloge accrochée au dessus de l'évier, de la taille d'une assiette elle fut trouvée dans un lycée des environs ; elle affichait six heure du soir passé : la fille avait donc dormis plus de douze heures. L'idée qu'elle soit morte entre temps traversa son esprit et s'y incrusta, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé d'aller vérifier.

Se penchant au dessus de son corps, il observa « par réflexe médical » sa poitrine et la vit bien heureusement se soulever lentement puis redescendre au fil de sa respiration ensommeillée elle aussi. En homme qui aimait les femmes, il ne comptait pas se priver de la regarder - en tout bien tout honneur, s'entend - « _juste pour le plaisir des yeux_ ». _Oui étrangement,_ Negan aimait à se penser gentleman avec le sexe opposé. Une affirmation bien subjective et à prendre avec des pincettes _évidemment_.

Ainsi, il observa avec plaisir ce visage qu'il avait eu le temps d'étudier hier soir - trop brièvement à son goût.

La première chose que l'auto proclamé gentilhomme remarqua, fut sa blessure à l'arcade qui semblait être en bonne passe de se soigner naturellement. Il fut vaguement soulagé de ne pas avoir à dépenser du matériel médical pour une potentielle otage, recrue ou prisonnière diplomatique qui devait sans doute aucun le détester de tout son être.

Une fois ce détail écarté, il se reconcentra sur elle avec un détachement relatif ; son front n'était pas très étendu et était délimité par deux sourcils bruns assez fournis sans être trop épais, non épilés, mais dont la forme était naturellement harmonieuse.

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, il du se concentrer afin de se souvenir de cette couleur d'iris qu'il avait eu peine à capter hier, tant ils furent absents - à raison. « _Ah oui, deux putains de glaçons ses yeux à elle !_ » pensa-t-il épaté par sa mémoire, assez précise, qui lui fournit les informations demandées : il avait eu affaire à deux orbes grises, d'un bleu pâle presque fade mais qui lui donnait cet air froid qu'il jugea bigrement prenant. Son exotisme la détachait des _ladies_ de son groupe : souvent plus petites, plus voluptueuses, exubérantes, bavardes et frontales avec leurs accents sudistes qui roulaient sous leurs langues bien pendues.

Finissant sa seconde étude d'elle, il détailla sa bouche entrouverte et gercée : la lèvre du haut était pleine, charnue et sensiblement plus dessinée que celle du bas, davantage fine et droite, ce qui lui conférait un air un peu boudeur qui l'amusa. S'inclinant encore plus près de sa forme endormie, il repéra une petite cicatrice ivoire, longiligne, d'un centimètre à peine, située sur lèvre la plus fine, à droite.

Ilda renifla et bascula sa tête sur le côté si bien que sa chevelure cacha son visage. Une oreille un poil décollée pointa le bout de son nez parmi les mèches brunes et foncées : Negan esquissa un sourire en relevant ce petit élément péculier.

Elle était belle de toute évidence, mais d'une manière singulière. « Bonnasse, bombasse » ne semblait pas être un adjectif adéquat pour la décrire ; selon Negan, « douce » aurait été plus représentatif. Il lui trouva un charme intriguant, glacial. Le contraste entre ses cheveux presque noirs et sa peau claire lui rappela la description de Blanche Neige. Ricanant à l'idée ridicule que lui, un supposé cruel guerrier tueur pouvait soudainement penser à une héroïne de conte pour enfant, il plaqua ses cheveux pour se redonner constance et renifla une glaire virilement. Ses traits et cette aura étaient à la fois mutins, sauvages et paradoxalement nobles et sévères, voilà ce qu'il fallait en retenir.

La nuit précédente, il avait déjà eu la finesse d'esprit de déceler une sorte de fêlure en elle et pensa alors en « l'examinant » qu'il pourrait s'en servir pour la manipuler à souhait. Ses réactions à vif, cette rage en elle qui semblait s'accumuler… Voilà deux ingrédients parfais pour faire d'elle une tueuse redoutable. Il fallait seulement la tester pour savoir ce que « _le petit oiseau a dans le ventre_ ».

Exulté, de la voir enfermée, prise au piège dans son Sanctuaire qu'il estime invincible, à portée de main, étendue à quelques centimètres, Negan ne peut s'empêcher de jubiler. Ses longues jambes, sa taille, ses épaules dessinées à travers son t-shirt à manches longues : un petit coup de chantage et elle serait exclusivement à lui, il en était sûr et certain. Le pouvoir d'asservir les autres à sa guise est sa drogue dure, son vin quotidien : pas un jour sans qu'il en goûte le fruit. Quand réduire des prisonniers en automates ne lui suffisait plus, il se rattrapait sur le brûlant châtiment du fer, son préféré, se délectant ensuite de voir les cicatrices de misérables éclopés au détour d'un couloir.

D'ailleurs, sans gêne aucune, l'homme, concentré et déterminé, tendit sa main pour toucher ses cheveux, « _ils ont l'air moins secs que ceux de Sherry »_ nota-t-il bizarrement, son esprit divaguant au fil des pensées inconscientes qui allaient et venaient en ce rare moment de tranquillité.

Une paire d'yeux s'ouvrirent, subitement éveillés, et la main de leur propriétaire vint intercepter le geste d'un homme qui avait dépassé les distances de sécurité de cette dernière.

Negan sembla furieux de se faire prendre et rejeté ainsi, son regard devînt orageux et il fronça les sourcils. Ilda qui l'avait surpris sans préméditer son geste, relâcha alors sa prise, comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlée à vif et roula sur le côté pour instaurer de la distance entre eux.

« _La belle au bois dormant a-t-elle bien dormis ?_ » susurra-t-il afin de masquer sa vexation par l'humour - un terme, une nouvelle fois, bien subjectif.

L'ombre de Negan cachant la lumière l'avait réveillée comme une flèche, la perturbant un long instant : son rythme cardiaque affolé, son pouls qui battait à ses tempes, l'immense déplaisir de revoir ce salaud… Ilda chancela légèrement et comprit une fois sur pied qu'elle était dans une chambre ennemie, dont le mobilier impressionnant et la propreté des lieux indiquait une organisation bien ficelée. La survivante fut une fois de plus surprise par la communauté des Saviors : la personnalité de ses membres était en complète opposition avec leur environnement propre, sain et bien rangé.

« À l'avenir, ce genre de petits réflexes merdique devra rester au placard _petite pisseuse_ , je suis de bonne humeur alors je laisse passer - _c'est bon pour mon karma bordel à queue_ \- mais, mais mais… C'est comme une branche de céleri dans le placard du gros Joe : c'est exceptionnel gamine, affirma le leader des lieux en penchant sa tête en avant, attendant une réponse pour se repositionner.

Ne souhaitant pas se soumettre en lui répondant, sa captive resta muette comme une pierre tombale, croisant ses bras et le dévisageant avec un air haineux. La méchanceté gratuite du type, pourtant d'âge mûre, semblait être sans limite, n'épargnant personne : gros, maigre, grand, petit, amis, ennemis. « Comment un type aussi offensant que lui a-t-il pu se créer une armée aussi fidèle ? » se demanda sérieusement llda qui en apprenait plus sur lui - négativement- : à chaque phrase, elle lui découvrait un nouveau défaut détestable.

\- On reste silencieuse à ce que je vois, plaisanta Negan de nouveau détendu. Tu crois que ce petit numéro de nonne qui fait vœu de silence et tes petits regards à la noix m'impressionnent ? Observa-t-il en levant ses avant-bras de manière interrogative. Pour la petite anecdote poupée, la semaine dernière, un mec - dans cette même chambre - s'est coupé la langue sous mes yeux, avec un coupe-ongle. Il pensait que nous l'avions capturé pour le faire parler de son groupe. Le bougre est mort en s'étouffant avec le sang qu'il avalait. La réponse est donc non bien sûr, je ne suis pas impressionné par tes faux-airs de rebelles.

\- Je ne crois rien du tout, répondit alors Ilda du tac au tac, indocile, ignorant ses tentatives de lui faire peur : l'appel de l'indiscipline trop fort pour y résister. _Qu'attendez vous de moi ? Finissons en et ne perdons ni salive, ni énergie._

Satisfait de réussir à la faire progressivement sortir de ses gonds, Negan baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire et reprit, ignorant sa remarque :

\- En réalité, je voulais simplement qu'il me passe les armes qu'il avait dégotté chez un fermier du coin, mes gars les avaient repérées avant lui. Il a voulu jouer au dur. Encore enervé par cette perte, le chef des lieux fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, puis reprit. Tu sais _Ildagirl_ , j'ai des projets pour toi ici, même si après hier, tu dois sûrement te dire que je suis un vrai trou du cul de te demander de devenir l'une des nôtres en sachant ce que j'ai fais. Et c'est vrai ! Je suis un trou du cul - alors pourquoi avoir le culot de te proposer de faire partie de nos rangs me diras-tu ? Regarde autour de toi, l'invita-t-il en faisant de même, toute ces merdes rarissimes peuvent être à toi. Je sens que tu en sais quelques bonnes sur comment ne pas se faire bouffer là dehors, tu me sembles pas être une concasse orgueilleuse _kiddo_.

« _Putain ! Ce type à du être agent immobilier ou vendeur de climatiseur au pôle nord dans une autre vie ! Quel culot !_ » pensa alors la jeune femme, atterrée par tant de bagou. Comment aurait-elle pu profiter d'un quelconque luxe en sachant de _qui_ il provenait ? Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et répandit son venin, se fichant des conséquences de ses actes, _advienne que pourra_ :

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre si _précieux_ temps - que vous devez passer à tuer des gens en bon sadique soit dit en passant - car ma loyauté pour Alexandria est à toute épreuve. A vrai dire vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre vieux débris ! Aboya-t-elle en se lâchant complètement en le pointant du doigt avec colère et insistance. Je peux dire ce que je veux puisque de toute façon vous allez me buter moi aussi. Car oui, je ne compte pas manger dans vos mains sales : gardez vos mouchoirs triple confort, s'indigna-t-elle répugnée. Ilda se rua sur le dit objet qu'elle lança au travers de la pièce. J'en ai rien à carrer de toute vos conneries de cinglé, je me fiche de pouvoir poser mes fesses sur des putains de toilettes en céramique ou de regarder la saga d'Harry Potter sur un écran plat ! Reprit-elle avec véhémence, pointant une nouvelle fois du doigt la télévision miraculeusement neuve. Maintenant écoute moi bien, égorge moi, met moi à genoux, mes derniers mots seront encore plus tordants qu'Abraham, mon ami que tu as massacré. Oui, ce sera ma salive crachée sur ta gueule « _Rock Star »_ , je serais juste triste d'avoir survécu pour me faire coincer par toi, crevure.

La gorge serrée, les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux rougis, Ilda sent l'adrénaline imprégner son système après cet éclat qui, la conduirait à une mort certaine.

Son interlocuteur se pencha en arrière et aspira de l'air, « _ooooooooooh_ » souffla-t-il sincèrement impressionné par une tirade si acerbe. n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une _femme_ \- et encore moins de son âge - lui parle comme cela. Force fut de reconnaître que c'était tout de même bien lancé et le « vieux débris » du se retenir d'applaudir : question de crédibilité.

Restant expectative, Ilda le défia du regard, se sentant emportée par un élan de confiance artificiel. Negan respira un bon coup, passa son index sous son nez, mutique, forgeant mentalement une réponse cinglante. Décidant que les actes pèsent plus lourd que les paroles en l'air, il bondit conséquemment vers elle, la prenant par surprise.

D'un mouvement fluide et parfaitement maîtrisé, il lui fit une balayette et l'envoya sèchement au tapis. Se retrouvant à plat ventre contre le lino collant, elle s'agrippa à la couette du lit pour se remettre debout, un geste bien inutile puisqu'en la tirant, le duvet glissa sur elle, qui ne parvînt pas à se relever. N'admettant pas sa défaite et n'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle tenta de tirer sur la cheville de Negan pour le faire tomber.

La voyant tendre ses deux bras vers son pied droit, il devina aisément ce qu'avait en tête Ilda et il tendit les muscles de sa jambe en prévision de son geste. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne put le faire tomber et la jeune femme rampa entre les deux jambes de son opposant afin de s'échapper.

Mais, bien que mince, Negan restait un quarantenaire très grand, tonique et endurant, il s'accroupit ainsi de moitié, l'attrapa par la ceinture et la traîna violemment vers lui, le tout d'une déconcertante facilité. En vrai battante, elle se concentra sur la porte de sortie, échappatoire de la dernière chance « _mon unique issue »._ Elle grogna et tenta de s'extirper de la poigne de fer de son assaillant, à la force des bras et de sa détermination à retrouver les siens. Son sweat-shirt se souleva avec l'effet de glissement, la peau de son ventre frotta le revêtement en plastique et la brûla, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement de douleur, elle lâcha prise involontairement : retour au point de départ. Ilda s'attendait à sentir à tout moment une lame de couteau aiguisée se planter entres ses côtes, déchirant sa chair et provoquant une douleur dont elle ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue. La surplombant de toute sa grandeur, il posa un genou entre ses omoplates et appuya un instant, bloquant ainsi sa respiration par à-coups.

Reprenant sa stature de mâle Alpha - et son sang froid - il profita d'une nouvelle occasion pour lancer une remarque typiquement inappropriée et désobligeante ; il reconnu :

« Tu viens de me rendre service ma petite garce : c'est pile ce qu'il fallait pour me convaincre définitivement qu'exploiter ce potentielle de dure-à-cuire était une bonne idée ! Wow ! Se réjouit-il de sa voix grave. En plus « _Lara Croft_ », tu viens juste de te prouver à toi même que cette fois-ci tu n'es pas de taille : alors pourquoi lutter et se fatiguer ? Calme toi et ensuite on va se boire un petit thé glacé dans mes appartements, ok ? Franchement je commence à vraiment t'apprécier ! D'ailleurs merci pour la petite séance de lutte, elle m'a bien décrassé !

\- Tues moi salaud ou c'est moi qui le ferais ! rétorqua agressivement Ilda omettant ses déblatérations.

En complète distanciation avec toute cette situation dont elle n'avait pas acceptée les aboutissants, la jeune captive n'était désormais plus maîtresse de ses actes, ni de ses paroles. A moitié assit sur Ilda, il continua son brin de conversation, se disant dans sa tête qu'il mangerait bien un yaourt aux fruit quand il en aurait finis avec elle :

« Hé mais tu me redonnes de la vie poupée, en revanche je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, contra-t-il, les gens qui ont assez de couilles pour faire ce genre de guignolerie sont aussi facile à dénicher qu'une sainte-ni-touche dans une maison close mexicaine. Non, non, tu vas aller passer ton premier Spring-Break - c'est typiquement américain - au fond d'une cellule cinq étoile.

Il posa ensuite une main de chaque côté de sa tête toujours collée au sol, se pencha dangereusement vers son oreille et chuchota malicieusement :

 _\- Bon, j'avoue,_ elle pue la pisse et le cadavre et le personnel est vraiment pas très aimable… Il se releva et ne la maintenant plus, il permit à Ilda de basculer sur le dos et de souffler un peu. Mais bonne nouvelle, reprit Negan comme un camelot à la foire, tu vas être la voisine de chambre de ton copain le péquenaud ! Si c'est pas génial ! Ria-t-il sottement. Enfin.. s'il a pas déjà clamsé à cause de la ramassée qu'il s'est prise par mes gars ! _Bon Dieu_ ! Je suis vraiment un organisateur de voyage _qui dé_ _chire_ ! Rugit-il avec puissance. C'est tellement rafraîchissant une petite tigresse comme toi, tu me donnes envie d'aller défoncer des têtes avec ma pote Lucile.

Sur ce, le « grand champion » essuya quelques goûtes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front bronzé, seul preuve restante qu'il avait dû fournir un effort pour contenir ce petit bout de femme. Negan ouvrit la porte et chercha des yeux le garde qu'il avait posté devant la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt - garde « _qui n'avait pas bougé son cul_ » en entendant le ton monté dans la pièce, ni la lutte qui s'en était suivie.

Il le repéra à sa droite, roupillant sans bouger le petit doigt, assit par terre comme un collégien qui attend son professeur devant la salle de classe. Agacé par sa négligence, le Roi des lieux lui ôta les écouteurs de son walkman à pile, profondément enfoncés dans ses oreilles cireuses : n'entendant pas un traître son, il avait manqué la bousculade qui avait eu lieu à l'instant et n'était donc pas intervenu.

« TRAN ! WALSON ! RAPPLIQUEZ ILLICO POUR UNE PROCÉDURE VIOLETTE ! Exigea le dictateur en direction de deux hommes qui glandaient au fond du long couloir. Il rappliquèrent en vitesse en remarqua sa colère. Donnez de ma part une bonne leçon à ce fils de catin d'incompétent de merde _et après_ , je vous donne mes ordres. _Messieurs,_ je vous attends dans la chambre. »

Il épousa sa veste et retourna dans ce qui aurait du être la toute nouvelle demeure d'une fleur dénommée Ilda.

Dans le couloir, une tâche sombre et grandissante imprégna l'entrejambe du pantalon en toile beige de Rigman, tandis que les deux exécutants l'encerclait, matraque à la main. Le gars s'était littéralement pissé dessus.

 _. . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . . ._

Finn et Luo furent ceux qui l'emmenèrent en prison. Ils étaient nonchalamment postés vers la chambre du nouveau docteur Carlson, dont la suspicion de suicide ou fuite restait trop forte pour le laissé sans surveillance, mais, au signal de leur chef, ils désertèrent ne souhaitant pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu de sa rage.

L'ancien maton F. Walson était un trentenaire de taille et de corpulence moyenne, originaire du Minnesota. Ses cheveux châtains - mi-longs et dégradés vers l'arrière -faisaient l'unanimité auprès des résidentes du sanctuaire. Sa barbe de trois jours, ses yeux bleus ciel, ses pommettes saillantes et son côté distant était la combinaison parfaite pour devenir la coqueluche des trois catégories V : veuves, vierges et vieillissantes.

Une attention particulière qu'il avait mis sur le compte du désespoir et de la solitude. Après quelques rabrouements acerbes, les quelques prétendantes vexées avaient portées leur fantaisies sur le prochain nom de la liste de ces dames, comme prévu.

Bien sûr, ces nombreuses opportunités volontairement ratées avaient apportées leur lot de jaloux - notamment un en particulier, son partenaire qu'il abhorrait encore plus que Negan : Luo Tran.

Un énergumène insaisissable qui passait son temps à martyriser les pauvres malheureux des catégories inférieures - qu'il rackettait insensiblement et inlassablement. Ce n'était pas tout hélas, de nombreuses rumeurs de nature révoltantes circulaient à son sujet parmi les rangs : une préposée à la lessive l'aurait surpris dans une situation très dérangeante avec une rôdeuse… _Hum._ On parlait aussi de lui forçant sa nouvelle épouse Edna avec un supérieur en échange d'une boîte de paracétamol vide aux deux tiers. D'autres témoignaient que Negan l'avait recruté malgré - et pour - son instabilité car il l'aurait trouvé dans un campement de fortune, entrain de soit-disant dévorer le corps du fils d'un type, car celui-ci lui aurait volé une bouteille d'eau percée… Il survivait seul depuis des mois selon la rumeur et Simon voulu lui flinguer la cervelle, car amaigris et cadavérique, il l'aurait cru transformé.

Certains disent que les rumeurs comportent toujours un semblant de vérité. Espérons que cette adage est parfois faux.

En clair, ces histoires répugnaient Walson, qui préférait faire comme s'il ne les avait jamais entendu, surtout lorsqu'il était en service avec lui, évitant ainsi d'alourdir l'ambiance pesante.

Il n'en était que Finn était incontestablement un des « chouchous » de Negan : le charismatique baroudeur austère, à la tête froide, qui écoutait et se taisait, restant en dehors des discussions inutiles et allant se coucher tôt chaque soir dans le but de mieux remplir ses devoirs le lendemain avait conquis le chef.

Ayant travaillé dans des établissement pénitenciers avant, le maton Walson avait de l'expérience dans le domaine, en faisant ainsi le plus disposé à prendre la direction du secteur détention, volant le poste à son sinistre collègue. Il mettait la main à la pâte et se concentrait avec rigueur sur ses taches du jour, sa façon à lui de ne pas perdre la tête face à l'horreur qu'il traversait. Pendant ce temps, Negan, en bon narcissique, méprenait cette inexorable inflexibilité pour de l'assidue servitude et de l'obéissance aveugle.

C'était à son avantage : le « débris » - et sa batte grinçante - le respectait à tort, ne s'imaginant pas un seul instant qu'il abrégeait parfois les souffrances d'un prisonnier dans le secret des murailles. Ou, il apportait parfois une double ration d'eau à un autre, lui permettant de subsister quelques heures de plus durant une de ces nuits d'été brûlantes. Il n'en faisait pas plus, pas encore, mais c'était sa manière de résister et d'épancher par là sa haine cachée envers tout les crimes de son despote de chef. Viendrait le jour où il mettrait ses talents à dispositions de quelqu'un de plus juste, il le sentait en lui.

Alors, lorsque Negan lui donna les ordres cette après midi là, le trentenaire feint le sentiment d'appartenance et la préoccupation et y vit une nouvelle opportunité d'être promu. La promotion, ou le meilleur moyen de gagner en indépendance et en qualité de vie ici.

Aujourd'hui : une procédure violette, il s'agissait d'emprisonner un individu que l'autorité voulait recruter, le briser psychiquement et le ré-insérer progressivement parmi la communauté. Tandis que son meneur le renseigna sur la détenue en question, il jeta un regard en direction d'une silhouette assise au pied Luo. « _Ah, mais c'est la française que les gars ont ramené ce matin_ » la reconnu-t-il au premier coup d'œil. Il ne s'étendrait pas mentalement sur les remarques graveleuses partagées par ses collègues, « _elle est comme il faut, mais un peu de respect ne fait pas de mal bordel…_ »

S'occuper du cas de la nouvelle, qui semblait dans les bonnes grâce du patron, « _comme l'autre, là_ _, Daryl_. », ne serait pas une mince affaire avec son collègue _psycho-vicieux_ dans ses pattes, toujours à répandre sa merde derrière lui.

Le leader des _Saviors,_ ayant finit de transmettre ses injonctions au garde en chef de la prison, hocha la tête en guise de salutation et alla se pencher devant la dénommée Ilda. Audacieuse, elle affronta son regard avec une assurance relative mais détourna la tête lorsque Negan tenta de lui caresser la joue avec le plat de sa main.

« T'es pas une fille facile, c'est tout à ton avantage poupée , on se voit bientôt et j'espère que je vais te manquer, la taquina-t-il tout sourire, révélant deux fossettes malicieuses. Il se releva, fit un clin d'œil complice à Finn et quitta la pièce d'une allure confiante.

Walson réajusta sa ceinture de maton, mal à l'aise, renifla pour combler le silence pesant et s'avança lentement vers elle. De près, il remarqua qu'elle était vraiment plus jeune - la vingtaine - que ce qu'il avait pensé en étant éloigné et s'avoua qu'elle avait vraiment des couilles pour défier ainsi l'autre Joker à son âge. « _Dommage d'en arriver là…_ » pensa-t-il avec regret.

\- Bon, on y va, lâcha son garant d'un ton détaché la fixant elle avec ennui, puis Luo avec une irritation à peine dissimulé.

Durant le trajet - qui durerait quelques minutes - le "gros dur" s'amusait à lui asséner des coups de matraque dans les jambes lorsqu'elle n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût. Son superviseur comprit qu'il devrait comme toujours calmer les viles ardeurs de son subordonné et soupira, exaspéré de se coltiner un boulet pareil.

\- C'est bon Tran lâche l'affaire. Je veux la foutre au trou et me barrer en pause : Greywaters et moi sommes de garde ce soir et je commence à avoir la dalle là. »

Frustré et humilié de devoir obéir à un type plus jeune que lui, le "boulet" arrêta après avoir frappé son mollet encore une bonne dernière fois pour avoir le dernier mot.

Ilda de son côté, semblait subir les meurtrissures sans broncher « _pieds et points lié_ _s_ _par une cordelette et entouré de deux grands gaillards, qu'aurait-elle pu faire ?_ » admit-il se sentant ridiculement lâche.

Arrivés dans les corridors morbides et sombres de la prison du Sanctuaire, une habituelle déprime vînt s'inviter en Walson. Dès qu'il passait les portes coupe-feu du secteur, une épaisse chape de plomb* s'abattait lourdement sur ses épaules - et encore plus sur celles des nouveaux détenus, la jeune Ilda en l'occurrence. Autrefois, il avait été si passionné par son travail : son épouse lui reprochait incessamment son absence et ses heures supplémentaires ; de nos jours, les choses étaient tristement différentes.

Il s'arrêtèrent au croisement de deux couloirs : d'un côté les murs étaient fenêtrés par de multiples vites épaisses. Elles laissaient apercevoir les allés et venues de chacun depuis un grand bureau de contrôle, occupé à cette heure-ci par une blonde d'une quarantaine d'années. Cette dernière entendit les pas bruyants des arrivants et leva les yeux de son bouquin avec déplaisir, clairement agacée par le dérangement . De l'autre côté, les portes bleues des cellules ponctuaient les murs de briques blancs à intervalles réguliers. Les lieux rappelaient vraiment l'ambiance et le style d'un hôpital : une fois de plus tout semblait parfaitement et étonnamment propre.

Se concentrant sur son job de gardien, Finn lui confisqua certains effets personnels et notamment les potentiellement dangereux : les lacets de ses tennis, une barre de céréales, sa ceinture, un élastique à son poignet et une petite épingle à cheveux rouillée. Il lui fit retourner les poches de son slip noir, trouvant ainsi un petit clou dans une de derrière.

Suivant méticuleusement la procédure, comme à son habitude, il partit donc quelques instants pour déposer la mince prise dans la remise du bureau où était stockée la boîte cadenassée prévue à cette effet.

« Amanda, il faudra bientôt vider la boîte jaune, celle des effets, indiqua-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre depuis son poste. Tu peux prendre un ou deux trucs mais ne te fais pas griller.

\- Ok boss, entendit-il. »

Amanda Greywaters n'était pas non plus une grande causeuse dans son genre et ses distrayantes critiques sarcastiques la rendait plus que supportable pour son patron. Il sourit en se remémorant quelques joutes hilarantes et sortit de l'alcôve après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière lui. Chef W. clipsa son trousseau de clé à sa ceinture et releva les yeux vers son unique amie, désormais occupée à nettoyer son arme. Derrière elle, effaré, il aperçut Luo par la vitre, poussant la prisonnière contre le mur. Prenant l'initiative d'une fouille au corps sans demander l'autorisation nécessaire : ses mains baladeuses firent le travail - mal. Finn entrevit alors un mouvement de chahut et un cri masculin résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles, suivit d'un flot d'injures plus fleuries les unes que les autres.

Alerté, son chef de groupe traversa le bureau en un éclair jusqu'à eux, suivit de son équipière : tout deux examinèrent la situation à chaud. Une fois arrivé vers les deux fauteurs de troubles, il aperçut son sous-fifre se tenant le bras tout en continuant de gueuler et Ilda se retourna pour cracher du sang. W. pensa d'abord que Tran l'avait frappée à la bouche, mais en observant le poignet de son collègue, il comprit qu'elle l'avait mordu - et pas à moitié. Sa coordinatrice les sépara et Finn proposa au blessé de se rendre à l'infirmerie, ce dernier tonitrua :

« Nan sans déconner Walson tu crois que je devrais ?! Bah oui ! Tout le monde va croire que je suis infecté à cause d'elle, on en restera pas là ! Beugla Luo en brandissant son bras, révélant une trace de morsure humaine bien nette. Putain qui sait quelles maladies prolifèrent dans le corps de cette catin. Si tu m'as refilé un truc chelou je t'ÉTRIPE, t'as pigé _Ch_ _ó_ _cái_ _*_ ?! La menaça-t-il, se tournant vers elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il s'éloigna, escorté par Greywaters, en faisant un scandale du diable. Le seul agent masculin a peu près normal du service ne pu se retenir :

Franchement, c'est plus elle qui devrait avoir peur de chopper un truc bouffon, souffla-t-il rhétoriquement, exaspéré, en ouvrant le verrou de la cellule. Il se tourna vers elle pour la faire entrer et elle avait entendu : il le vît à sa tête.

 _« Pris la main dans le sac à critiquer un Savior ? Autant jouer franc jeu avec la fille Finn. »_ pensa-t-il avant d'ajouter :

 _\- Écoute détenue 37_ , je me fiche éperdument que tu joues les vampires du dimanche avec un gars comme Tran. En fait je suis plutôt reconnaissant : tu m'en as débarrassé pour au moins une bonne journée. Mais sache que si tu te fais tabasser - et c'est le meilleur sort que tu pourrais récolter - je ne t'aiderais pas et tu devras assumer tes décisions par toi même ici. Ce n'est pas parce que je laisse passer certaines choses que toi et moi sommes amis, compris ? Un conseil, rentre dans les rangs vite fait ou tu finiras mal. Negan vous lâchera pas toi et ton pote. Pas tant qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut en tout cas, sachez le. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il re-vérouilla derrière lui et alla prendre sa pause dans le bureau.

 _Le garde en chef du secteur prison avait pour la première fois oublié un tiret de la procédure : fournir un uniforme commun et déshumanisant au nouveau détenu. Qu'y a-t-il de différent cette fois pour lui?_

 *** MUSIQUE DU GÉNÉRIQUE DE WALKING DEAD** *

 _. . . . . . ._

* * *

 _. . . . . . ._

1\. _Ch_ _ó_ _cái_ _= chienne, bitch en vietnamien._ (merci google traduction :D)

2\. _Chappe de plomb :_ \- instant culture x) - _en écrivant j'ai découvert que cet expression venait du nom d'un ancien instrument de torture. « Au Moyen Age, la_ _chape de plomb_ _était en effet un manteau_ _de plomb_ _que l'on enfilait à un prisonnier pour le faire souffrir. »_

Voila, c'était le chapitre 4. J'attend avec impatience vos avis sur Finn et Luo ! Ainsi que sur Ilda, Negan et le chapitre bien sûr ! C'est une nouvelle expérience pour moi de poster mes écrits et j'ai toujours hâte de lire vos conseils et impressions !

Le prochain chapitre sort bientôt : que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ;) ?

Bref, sinon c'est l'été 2017 il fait tellement chaud mon cerveau fonctionne au ralentit alors je le posterais sûrement en début de semaine prochaine, dans environ quatre/cinq jours…

D'ici là soyez heureux, merci de me lire ET BUVEZ BEAUCOUP D'EAU BIEN-SÛR.

* **cyber-câlins***

 **TATA**


	5. Au fond du trou

Bonsoir, bonjour, bon-matin ou bonne après-midi à vous, lecteurs ou lectrices,

Voilà un bien long *hourra* chapitre que j'ai scindé en deux afin de poster deux chapitre : le cinquième et les sixième ! Celui-ci est assez noir mais il nous donne une vue primordiale de ce que certains personnage peuvent vivre dans le monde de TWD. Et aussi de détails assez décisifs pour l'histoire. J'ai beaaaaucoup aimé l'écrire et comme toujours, j'espère que vous trouverez au moins autant de plaisir à le lire, que moi à le former. Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos likes : ils me motivent et m'aident tellement à me corriger/me guider. Bon retour aux fidèles et bienvenue aux nouveaux :D Vous êtes géniaux !

Ah ! Dernière chose.. N'oubliez pas de suivre ou favoriser ma fanfic' pour être prévenu(e) des nouveaux chapitres par e-mail ! Avec ça, bonne lecture à tous !

 _ **WARNING:** **destiné à un public averti**_ _, cette histoire est très fortement susceptible de contenir :_ _ **langage grossier,**_ _ **descriptions gores,**_ _ **violences,**_ _ **abus psychologique**_ _et_ _ **physique**_ _graphique/ou pas envers des personnages à figure humaine, des animaux identifiables, ou créatures fictives,_ _ **allusion**_ _à des scènes dites adultes._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-reader et l'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Malgré ma traque_ _perp_ _étuelle des fautes, certaines m'ont sûrement échappées, excusez-moi par avance. J'espère m'en débarrasser au prochaines modifications._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : AU FOND DU TROU.**

L'enfant des bidonvilles s'habitue-t-il à la scandaleuse insalubrité qui l'entoure ? Le croque-mort devient-il imperméable aux larmes de douleur des familles du défunt ?Les prisonniers du sanctuaire plient-il face à l'obscurité dévorante des lieux ?

Je n'ai même plus de force pour y réfléchir. Jour, nuit, aube : ces mots ont perdus tout sens à mes yeux. Un bon mois est sûrement passé depuis que j'ai été jetée dans ce trou, il y bien longtemps que le fil du temps qui passe à glissé de mes mains noircies par la saleté des lieux.

 _Saleté_ ? _Ah, ah._ Que dis-je.

La crasse est diffuse dans notre cellule. Du sol au plafond, des pieds à la tête : une épaisse couche d'impuretés graisseuses maronnes recouvrent chaque interstices et surfaces. Nous sommes envahis de vermines plus répugnantes les unes que les autres. Puces, cafards, blattes et un gros rat que je surnomme Jumbo.

Ô ne vous moquez pas si vite ! Plongés dans une noirceur presque totale, torturés, privés de toute forme de dignité et d'hygiène rudimentaire, on finit par passer le temps avec ce que l'on trouve, littéralement.

Si personne ne venait glisser deux ridicules sandwichs parfum pâté pour chien et UNE bouteille d'eau - une fois par jour - j'aurais cru que le camp avait été déserté il y a bien longtemps et nous, oubliés. Laissés derrière quoi, enfermés dans une pièce sordide, condamnés à mourrir de soif et de faim. Mais non, ils sont là tout autour de nous, derrière d'épais murs de briques, grouillants à tout les pôles tandis que nous sommes parqués à l'abris des regards…

Ce fut les premiers jours, les pires. Après avoir tambouriné à la porte jusqu'à l'épuisement, personne n'était venu m'ouvrir pour m'escorter à d'éventuelles toilettes après mon arrivée. Je m'étais retenue jusqu'à sentir quelques malheureuses gouttes d'urines glisser entre mon jean et ma cuisse.

« Allez, arrête tes conneries Ilda ! Personne va venir ! » avait gueulé Daryl, exaspéré par mes cris et le bruit que je faisais depuis une bonne heure.

Les jambes croisées et sautillant sur place, je pesais le pour ou le contre et due me rendre à l'évidence. J'allais devoir faire cela ici. Mon regard roula avec appréhension jusqu'au coin à droite de la porte : si quelqu'un ouvrait pendant que je faisais mon affaire, j'aurais le temps de me rhabiller prestement me dis-je avec logique.

J'intimais à Daryl de ne pas regarder - par réflexe féminin seulement - tandis que celui-ci bredouillait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Pas besoin d'me demander, j'comptais pas regarder, m'fin…»

Je m'accroupissais alors dans ce "fameux coin", mordillait ma lèvre, rouge d'humiliation et de gêne, puis, urinais comme un jeune chiot dans sa nouvelle maison.

Me forcer à observer qu'il y avait certes pire dans la vie, n'atténua pas moins ma honte flamboyante, loin de là.

En me rasseyant en face de ces toilettes improvisés, prêt de mon ami, je fixais attentivement la flaque couler lentement en notre direction. Dans une sorte de transe superstitieuse incompréhensible, je m'obligeais à la regarder en me disant que c'était le seul moyen de l'empêcher de se répandre vers nous. Me reprenant, je pressais douloureusement mes paupières et les rouvraient, la flaque était désormais statique. Plissant mes lèvres, je vis du coin de l'oeil que mon compère semblait totalement indifférent à ce qui venait de se passer. « _Ilda, Daryl maîtrise l'art de dépecer ou écorcher un écureuil, il a déjà porté un collier d'oreilles de rôdeur… Réfléchis ! Bien sûr qu'il s'en fiche éperdument si tu pisses à moins d'un mètre de lui en laissant une jolie petite marre dégoulinante derrière toi, idiote._ » me réprimendais-je intérieurement.

Malgré la détresse, j'étais si rassurée que ce soit Daryl qui se retrouve à mes côtés. Aussi égoïste que cette pensée pouvait être, je n'aurais pas pu m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre dans cette situation. « _C'est un type qui fait face aux épreuves avec courage, il ne fait pas de manières et il est difficilement impressionnable_. » énumérais-je mentalement en appuyant ma tête sur mes genoux repliés. Cette forte personnalité m'inspirait à rester fière et digne, évitant l'abattement ou de me morfondre sur mon sort. Je voulais l'impressionner : il était en effet inenvisageable pour moi qu'il me considère comme une faiblarde agaçante qu'il devait baby-sitter en permanence.

Les minutes passèrent dans une agonisante lenteur que seul le sommeil avait parvenu à interrompre quelque peu. Le reste du temps, nous pouvions à peine distinguer le visage de l'un l'autre, la seule source de lumière étant un fin trait perçant la mince embrasure de la porte. L'éclairage blafard des couloirs que j'avais traversé plus tôt semblait allumé en permanence. Il n'y avait malheureusement aucune façon de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où j'étais arrivé et le moment où je m'étais réveillée.

En attendant - quoi d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas - Daryl et moi passions le temps en discutant de choses et d'autres. J'avais réussis à le faire parler de Merle et de ce qu'il aurait aimé faire si ce merdier n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« _Devine._ Souffla-t-il faiblement, avec tout de même un soupçon de taquinerie tenace.

\- Mmh, taxidermiste ou tueur à gages ? Plaisantais-je, en tentant de ramener un peu de joie à mon tour, par le biais de mon humour douteux.

\- Ah ah ! Pff, nan sale gosse… Bin'.. Tu vois, j'aurais p'être mis de côté et ouvert mon propre endroit pour réparer des bécanes. J'en aurais p'tête vendu à des types aussi, ou ce genre de truc. M'enfin tout ça c'est du passé, ça sert à rien de remuer toute ces choses, 'faut s'concentrer sur la survie. Laisse moi te donner un bon conseil et ouvre grand tes oreilles ma p'tite : espérer c'est un peu comme baisser son froc ou mettre son arme chargée dans les mains d'un inconnu. 'Faut éviter. »

Après cette confession, le silence se ré-instaura entre les quatre murs de la cellule, car, quoique pas d'accord avec lui, je n'avais plus la force nécéssaire pour me lancer dans un débat sur l'espoir ou sur un froc baissé. Néanmoins, sa dernière phrase s'imprima d'elle même en mon esprit, je la décortiquais et m'imprégnait de son sens. Fatiguée et anxieuse, je posais timidement ma tête sur son épaule. Sous ma joue, je sentais ses tendons se tendre instantanément au contact inattendu - et inhabituel - qu'il ne rejeta pas. Au contraire, il tourna sa tête vers moi et ses cheveux balayèrent mon front ; je fus certaine qu'il regardait mes mains jouer nerveusement avec l'ourlet de mon pantalon. Je souriais faiblement, me doutant qu'il devait sûrement se faire violence dans le but de me rassurer et de me réconforter.

Soudain, sans prévenir, alors que je commençais enfin à m'assoupir, une musique se lança dans le complexe, son volume si fort que les basses faisaient sensiblement vibrer la structure de béton. Par réflexe, nous couvrîmes nos oreilles avec la paume de nos mains.

Une voix féminine, aiguë et mielleuse chantonnait par dessus cette maudite mélodie répétitive. Le tout me fit penser à une musique de pub des années 60, mais, son rendu était bien trop net et neuf au vu du matériel d'enregistrement de l'époque. Peut-être était-ce une reprise. Dans tout les cas, je voulais seulement que cette cacophonie s'arrête. Ce n'est pas que la voix de tête était fausse, loin de là, c'était plutôt le contraire : cette voix était si claire, mélodieuse et juste que l'ensemble sonnait trop parfait, voir robotisé.

Les notes s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, dans une rapidité presque anormale, leur infernale rythmique ne semblant pas avoir de fin. Je leur hurlais d'arrêter, encore et encore, mais personne n'en fit rien : la chanson tournait indubitablement en boucle. En vain, je tentais de couvrir le son avec ma propre voix, hors, je gâchais de la salive et de précieuses ressources d'énergie car le volume était bien trop fort. « _Et si la musique ne s'arrêtait jamais ? Et si ils la laissaient là le temps d'aller se reposer plusieurs heures ? Deviendrions-nous fou à lier ?_ » paniquais-je alors.

Une fois de plus, l'impression d'être abandonnée et désespérée me donna le vertige. Je vacillais et décidais de m'assoir dans mon coin pour masquer ma peur, par dépit. Daryl me rejoignit et n'y vit que du feu. Nous restâmes prostrés ainsi, à nous balancer en avant puis en arrière, nos mains crispés tenants nos oreilles rougeaudes. La température s'était considérablement réchauffée, ou alors c'était moi qui avait un coup de chaud dût au stress ; à ce moment là je ne savais plus grand chose pour dire vrai.

Plus tard, la musique s'était arrêtée sans même que nous le remarquions.

De nouveau, le sommeil fut mon seul échappatoire. Ce dernier semblait s'être mis d'accord avec son nouvel allié, mon cerveau, afin de m'épargner un peu. En dormant, une sorte de lucidité lointaine me fit remarquer à quel point cette facilité à tomber dans les limbes était mythique. L'insomniaque que je suis aura décidément tout vu.

Puis, des heures après, je sentis quelque chose grimper sur mon cou. Après être redevenue à demi-consciente, je sursautais violemment en comprenant la raison de mon réveil précoce et ma main alla frapper ma nuque afin de chasser l'intrus qui me grimpait dessus. Je m'attendais à sentir le cadavre croustiller sous mes doigts, mais, étonnamment, il n'y eu qu'un liquide tiède contre ma peau, ce que je cru être le sang ou le fluide de la bestiole. Mais en reprenant mes esprits je compris que ce n'était qu'une goutte de sueur. Mes vêtements collaient à ma peau, mes cheveux étaient trempés : je suais à des endroits que je pensais pas pouvoir capable de suer. L'air chaud, humide et dense de la pièce était à peine respirable. Allongé près de moi, Daryl - ensué lui aussi - dormait toujours. Je m'assurais alors de son sommeil profond en l'appelant à quelques reprises et retirait mon épais jean. Malgré la largeur du tee-shirt d'homme que je portais, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise ainsi exposée. Certaine chose ne changent jamais.

Enlever la couche de vêtement m'avait quelques peu rafraîchie mais pas assez pour redevenir supportable. Impossible de me rendormir, la chaleur et cette impression de suffoquer ne cesser de faire surface.

Plus tard, je me rhabillais convenablement. Une bonne heure après, le type que j'avais mordu cogna à la porte et jeta un plateau contenant deux tranches de pain avant de repartir aussitôt. En plus c'être dures comme du bois, elles renfermaient une pâté malodorante que je reconnu immédiatement comme étant de la nourriture pour chien. Je le savais, celle que je donnais à Samson, notre chien quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, avait la même senteur particulièrement rebutante. Je grignotais une des tranches de mon sandwich et laissais le reste : « _Il est pas venu, le jour, où je mangerais de la bouffe pour clébard._ » me révoltais-je.

Mon compagnon de cellule s'était réveillé à cause de Luo qui cognait comme une brute contre l'épaisse porte. Sa détermination - et sa faim - l'avait poussé à gober le "repas" en entier. Je me rappelle avoir ressenti de l'admiration pour mon ami survivaliste qui faisait de nouveau preuve de sa force mentale et physique.

La sonnerie stridente avait encore sonnée ce matin là. Mon acolyte s'était sérieusement énervé contre la porte : coups de pied, de genoux, de poings. Malgré sa force, la gonds ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre.

Daryl et moi nous étions allongés pour nous reposer quand une idée me vînt en tête.  
« Tu me fais confiance si je te demande d'être mon cobaye ?

\- C'pas comme si y'avais autre chose à faire. Vas-y, renifla-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

-On va se faire des bouchons d'oreilles avec la pâté pour chien, la mie de pain et l'eau, lui dis-je en ramassant le matériel nécéssaire. Met ta tête contre ma cuisse, de façon à ce que je puisse voir ton oreille. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se ravise ou critique mon idée farfelue, mais il acquiesça en silence, bossant des épaules avant que je n'ajoute :

\- Ok alors essaye de joindre tes mains comme pour me faire un bol s'il te plaît. Dans le creux de ses paumes je trempais un peu de mie avec de l'eau pour la rendre collante et rajoutait ensuite la nourriture pâteuse. Je mélangeais le tout du bout de mon index tandis que Daryl s'assis puis allongé de manière à poser sa tête sur mes cuisses, son nez frôlant mon ventre.

Je trempais mes doigts dans la mixture gluante, en prenait une petite pincée, incliner la tête de Daryl pour que le produit ne coule pas dans son conduit auditif et appliquer la pâte.

\- Reste dans cette position le temps que ça sèche, avec cette chaleur, cela ne devrait pas être trop long.

\- Mmh, marmonna-t-il d'un ton endormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir claqué mon pouce et mon majeur pour vérifier s'il dormait, je nattais quelques unes de ses mèches châtain foncées en retenant difficilement quelques gloussements. La graisse qui s'était accumulée dans sa chevelure garda les tresses en place. Je riais doucement en vérifiant de temps en temps la progression du séchage et bientôt il fut temps de mouler son oreille droite : Daryl ne resta pas éveillé bien longtemps et j'e profitais de sa sieste pour défaire les petites nattes, ni vue, ni connue.

« Secoue ta tête d'un coup sec pour les faire sortir sans les doigts. Tu m'entends quand tu les mets ? Demandais-je excitée de connaître le résultat.  
\- Quoi ? Répondit Daryl qui peinait à me comprendre. Je fus ravie de ma petite invention et ce fut à mon tour d'être la cobaye. Nous passâmes le temps en discutant de nouveau ou en comptant le nombre de fois où nous avions frôle la mort - nous avions vite perdu le compte.

Ce que je cru être le lendemain, fut une autre journée éprouvante, quoiqu'elle commença plutôt bien : en effet, la musique était belle et bien étouffée par les bouchons artisanaux et quel soulagement ce fut de pas avoir à subir cette cuisante torture.

Mais, mais, mais. Un autre désagrément vînt vite gommer la joie ressentie plus tôt. Nous, humains, hommes, femmes, filles, garçons, ne sommes pas aussi pures que ce que nous aimons croire. Mes cheveux était affreusement gras, nous empestions la sueur, nos bouches étaient pâteuse et nos habits sales nous collaient au corps. Uriner ne fut plus la seule chose que nous devions faire dans cette minuscule cellule. Les odeurs devinrent bientôt pestilentielles et l'air chaud irrespirable fut bientôt asphyxiant. Le tee-shirt de Daryl fit office de sac récupérateur aux excréments et déchirions sa chemise en guise de papier toilette ; son dos nus se couvre rapidement de pustules provoquées par la sueur et la saleté du carrelage contre lequel il dormait.

C'était tout bonnement inhumain, pourquoi nous maintenaient-ils en vie si c'était pour nous laisser pourrir dans l'antichambre du Mal. J'avais tant de questions et personne à qui les poser. Notre moral était au plus bas, dans mon coin, je commençais à me demander si me taper la tête contre le mur pourrait abréger mes souffrances ; puis un geôlier nous jetais une bouteille d'eau, reprenait l'ancienne, jetais deux sandwiches et repartait sans piper mots. Je reprenais espoir en établissant une stratégie pour l'anéantir puis me dégonfler le moment venu, en voyant le couteau aiguisé que Luo portait à sa ceinture.

Mon Dieu, qu'il est grand ce malaise que l'on ressent quand on ne peut se laver, cette faim qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, ce désespoir quand on se retrouve coincée dans un trou noir. Cette soif insatiable, frustrante que la chaleur amplifie douloureusement. Pas de fenêtre, pas de brise qui vous caresse le visage, pas de brins d'herbes qui vous chatouillent les orteils, ni de feuilles pour vous ombrager. Plus de feu de camps et de voyages en voiture à travers la grande route qui sépare la forêt de pins bordant Alexandria. Pas de rivière qui chante au grès du flot qui l'anime, de petit poissons frétillants qui claquent mes mollets quand je me lave les cheveux dans une plan d'eau au détour d'une marche vivifiante. Je commence même à regretter les marcheurs, frapper leur cervelles que la décrépitude a ramollie m'exultait. Mes amis, mes espoirs, mes petits moments de bonheur inattendus, les sourires sincères, les rires.

Les rires… Des flashbacks lumineux envahissent mon esprit et rallume la flamme qui s'était rétrécie au fil du temps passé dans cette prison terrifiante.

Je regarde le tee-shirt qui enveloppe nos déjections, puis mes mains, dont les ongles qui ont poussés sont maintenant sales et abimés à force de gratter la porte, rêveuse de m'échapper. Je commence aussi à sentir que le sol est plus dur qu'avant, mes os sont plus proéminents, j'ai du perdre quelques kilos, tout comme Daryl.

De nouveau, la peur m'assaille. C'est une peur qui m'effraie tout particulièrement. Car ce n'est pas mon environnement ni le stress qui l'engendre et qui me taraude : c'est ce que je pourrais accepter de faire pour en sortir. Abdiquer, me soumettre, devenir complice de cette même communauté qui me brise un peu plus chaque jour ? _Si jamais je sors d'ici, serais-je de nouveau la même ? Profiterais-je d'en être sortie pour apprécier encore plus ce que j'ai faillis perdre ou deviendrais-je morose et aigrie, me sentant soulagée si un infecté me mord lors d'un rai_ d ? Il faudrait déjà que je puisse m'échapper ou être libérée pour imaginer ceci et aucun signe ne me prouve qu'une telle chose est sur le point de se passer prochainement. Daryl marmonne dans son sommeil et donne de petits coups de pied dans le vide. Je me renfrogne en posant à mes côtés mes bouchons d'oreilles qui ont commencés à sérieusement s'émietter et tente de me rendormir : _Tant pis, j'en ferais d'autre._

 _. . . . . . ._

* * *

 _. . . . . . ._

 _« Écoute, on ne se connait pas toi et moi, mais on va avoir ces gros fils de putes, ai confiance. Je vais le distraire pour avoir un peu d'eau et te donner l'occasion de découper tes liens et de me buter ces tas de merde, ok ?_

 _\- D'a… D'accord. Att.. Attends redis moi comment je dois m'y pren.. murmurais-je le souffle coupé sous l'anticipation._

 _\- Hé, monsieur l'agent, holà la femme qui se trouvait à mes côtés. J'ai vraiment, très, très soif, vous pourriez venir me donner un peu d'eau, soyez gentil, allez quoi ! On refuse pas ce genre de choses à une condamnée, lança-t-elle de sa voix la plus séduisante en faussant une moue attristée_

 _._  
 _Je commençais à frotter mes liens en plastiques contre l'angle du radiateur auquel nous étions attachés, elle, moi et un couple. Tenter de faire céder les liens tout en gardant un visage composé était moins aisé que prévu et je surveillais les deux hommes qui nous retenais sans aucuns motifs du coin de l'oeil._

 _\- Je te donnerais peut-être à boire si tu fermes ta gueule de pouffiasse, rétorqua le jeune militaire en treillis avant de cracher dans notre direction. Il attrapa un bouteille d'un litre a moitié vidée et la jeta violemment en direction du visage de la femme, heureusement d'allure robuste, qui avait instiguée notre stratégie._

 _\- Merci ducon, marmonna-t-elle assez bas pour qu'il ne puisse l'entendre. Elle tenait la bouteille entre ses genoux, sans l'écraser et la débouchonna avec sa bouche. La grande dame aux cheveux auburn avait raison, en le faisant aller à l'autre bout de la pièce, j'avais réussi a faire éclater l'attache des petits cerceaux de plastiques blanc et feignait désormais d'être toujours attachée._

 _Assit, triomphant derrière un bureau luxueux, l'espèce de businessman ripoux qui avait accepté de nous faire monter dans sa tour avant de nous trahir restait pendu à son téléphone, passant sa large main sur son visage sévère et dégoulinant de sueur. Il avait acheté quelques militaires avec des lingots et liasses de billets vert en échange de sa protection. Les réfugiés que nous étions étaient devenus des menaces à ses yeux quand les vivres des machines à friandises s'étaient amenuisées. Il refusait de rouvrir les portes de son building, au cas où les virulents rentreraient. Ils nous avaient neutralisés à l'aide de bombes lacrymogènes. Mes yeux me piquait toujours horriblement, mais il y avait pire en jeu._

 _Jessie, la femme qui se trouvait attachée à côté de moi n'avait jamais perdu son optimisme et je ne comprenais pas comment elle faisait pour continuer à blaguer de ses misères dans une pareille situation. Je lui donnais un coup de coude discret pour lui signifier que son plan avait marché et elle me sourit :_

 _\- Tu es trop forte Ilda, tu vois on y est arrivés, on va s'en sortir. A son tour, elle donna un coup de coude à Troy et Terrie, les jeunes mariés attachés à sa gauche, ils me félicitèrent._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez bande de merdeux ?! Beugla le dénommé Barrow en épongeant sa grosse tête ruisselante._

 _Il était temps. Je sortais le pistolet qu'Halim m'avait donné et que j'avais réussis à dissimuler dans mes bottines lacées. J'hésitais quelques instants mais tirait finalement sur le militaire et sur Barrow, qui s'effondra en renversant l'étagère en verre sur laquelle il s'était appuyé. Je sanglotais et posais l'arme à mes côtés, secouée de soubresaut incontrôlable : je venais de tuer non pas un, mais deux hommes._

 _Comme si Jessie avait entendue mes pensées, elle m'intima de la regarder dans les yeux et affirma :_

 _\- Il le fallait ma chérie, tu as fais ce qui était juste, c'est finis, on va s'échapper et rejoindre les autres survivants, ne t'inquiète plus, répéta-t-elle encore et encore. Un cri perçant provenant de Terrie me sortit de ma torpeur. Elle regardait quelque chose à l'entrée de la pièce et je cru pendant un instant qu'un de ces infectés s'était introduit dans le bâtiment. J'attrapais alors l'arme en tâtonnant, tandis que je me retournais en direction de la bête._

 _Il n'y avait pas de bête mais juste un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Même s'il n'était pas proche de moi, je reconnu tout de suite qu'il devait être le fils de Barrow. Ce fut évident : le même nez aquilin, les mêmes cheveux noirs, sauf que lui était maigrichon et n'avait bien entendu pas de calvitie comme son père. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri d'effroi en le voyant découvrir son père qui gisait au sol, a moitié caché par son imposant bureau de bois en merbau vernis. Le garçonnet ne cria pas, ne pleura pas, il sembla chercher quelque chose qu'il avait caché dans son pantalon. Un objet assez gros et gris luisa alors sous la lumière des néons. Des éclats de balles résonnèrent à travers la pièce, puis un autre un peu plus grave y mit fin._

 _Troy. Terrie. Jessie. Le petit garçon les avaient abattus sans sourciller. Leurs bouches pendaient lâchement et leurs yeux étaient vides et voilés._

 _Et moi, j'avais abattu l'enfant. Sans sourciller._  
 _Il était temps de partir._

 _. . . . . . ._

* * *

 _. . . . . . ._

Une secousse me sortie d'un sommeil agité. Il me semblait avoir rêvé de quelque chose mais je n'arrivais plus à mettre le doigt dessus, à ma plus grande frustration.  
Une lumière à laquelle je n'étais plus habituée depuis des semaines et des semaines m'aveugla. Je tentais de m'habituer à elle mais n'y arrivait pas, son éclat était trop intense pour que mes iris l'affronte.  
Comme un petit animal apeuré, je me traînais jusqu'au mur faisant face à la porte grande ouverte. Daryl fit de même et nos bras se touchèrent, comme pour faire de nous une même entité supposé effrayer notre ennemi.  
A travers mes doigts qui protégeaient mes yeux fragilisés, je distinguais une tache noire qui se détachait dans l'encadrement lumineux. Mon co-détenu, assis à ma gauche, comme d'habitude, devait l'avoir remarqué puisque je le sentais se tendre et trépigner sur place.

Une voix grave, rocailleuse et distincte fendit le silence en résonnant a travers la cellule :  
Putain de merde.

Je l'entendis inspirer avant de tousser et de réprimer un réflexe de vomissement.

Je ne le voyais pas, mais je savais bien que c'était lui : Negan. Comment oublier cette voix ? Chaque fois que je l'entendais, un malheur avait lieu et me plongeait dans un désespoir toujours un peu plus profond.

Je tentais de nouveau de l'apercevoir pour me lever et le tuer une bonne fois pour toute, mais une douleur irradia mes yeux et m'arracha un hurlement. Je ne voyais plus.

* * *

Un petit Cliffhanger héhé, je suis un peu sadique, je sais … Mais heureusement ! Le chapitre 6 est déjà écrit, il sera un peu plus court (à l'origine le 5 et le 6 n'était qu'un seul chapitre mais il était trop long alors je l'ai divisé) et sera posté juste après celui-ci. Pardonnez moi l'attente, j'ai eu quelques désagrément inhérents à la vie… M'enfin, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié Ilda entre temps ! Une fois de plus, j'attends vos opinions/avis avec une grande impatience et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire c'est toujours trop rigolo, vraiment !  
Salut, salut :D

Soyez heureux et merci de me lire/soutenir. ***cyber-câlins***

TATA

L'auteure.


	6. Qui reste et qui part

Bonsoir, bonjour, bon-matin ou bonne après-midi à vous, lecteurs ou lectrices,

Le chapitre 6, assez court, à considérer comme la partie numéro deux du chapitre 5. Une décision importante doit être faite et c'est Ilda qui va devoir s'y coller !

Ah ! Dernière chose.. N'oubliez pas de suivre ou favoriser ma fanfic' pour être prévenu(e) des nouveaux chapitres par e-mail ! Avec ça, bonne lecture à tous !

 _ **WARNING:** **destiné à un public averti**_ _, cette histoire est très fortement susceptible de contenir :_ _ **langage grossier,**_ _ **descriptions gores,**_ _ **violences,**_ _ **abus psychologique**_ _et_ _ **physique**_ _graphique/ou pas envers des personnages à figure humaine, des animaux identifiables, ou créatures fictives,_ _ **allusion**_ _(jamais graphique) à des scènes dites adultes._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-reader et l'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Malgré ma traque_ _perp_ _étuelle des fautes, certaines m'ont sûrement échappées, excusez-moi par avance. J'espère m'en débarrasser au prochaines modifications._

 _. . . . . . ._

* * *

 _. . . . . . ._

 **CHAPITRE 6 : QUI RESTE ET QUI PART.**

Le docteur posa la dernière couche de pansements sur mes yeux avant de souffler, révolté :

« C'est pas normal qu'on vous ai fait ça. Tu es encore une gamine, c'est vraiment une bande de tordus ici, jasa-t-il naïvement. Tu me fais peine à voir… Ton ami est pas mieux. Quoi qu…

\- On pourrait en finir ? Je veux sortir d'ici, répondis-je sèchement, me fichant de savoir s'il s'offenserait. Une décision peu sage en sachant qu'il était le seul médecin disponible dans les environs.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pardonnez ma maladresse Ilda. Bon, en ce qui concerne votre vue, reprit le Doc d'un ton encourageant, je suis presque sur que vous irez très bien, malgré que je ne sois pas ophtalmologue de formation, je n'ai repérée aucune lésion grave apparente en vous examinant toute à l'heure. En revanche, reprit-il sérieusement, vous devrez enlever une seule couche de pansement tout les deux jours pendant une bonne semaine pour vous habituer peu a peu la la lumière, à travers vos paupières j'entend. Ne les enlevez pas la nuit, si quelqu'un braque une lampe torche sur vous ou quelques source lumineuse du genre, vos yeux pourrez en subir les conséquences. Irréversibles en revanche, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

\- D'accord, conluais-je d'une voix qui n'exprimait aucune émotion. _Comment étais-je censée survivre en étant aveugle pendant une semaine au pays des fous ? Si l'autre dictateur nous mets dehors, Daryl devra-t-il jouer les infirmières avec moi dans la nature remplies de monstres cannibales ?_ Docteur, repris-je, dans la cellule, je pensais que je serais heureuse de sortir mais maintenant je ne ressens plus rien, me confiais-je finalement au soignant en le regrettant presque aussi tôt.

\- Mois ? Jeune fille, vous êtes restée deux semaines dans cette cellule. Sa voix trembla sous l'inquiétude. Avez vous mal à la tête, une sensation de vertige ou une envie de vomir ? Demanda-t-il concerné.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, comment cela était-il possible ? _Deux semaines_ ? J'étais devenue folle cette fois !

L'angoisse se répandit une fois de plus dans mes entrailles, un liquide fumeux et acide me pétrifient comme d'habitude. Je restais bouche bée et ne préférais même pas répondre pour éviter qu'il demande à ce que l'on m'enferme de docteur, voyant que je ne répondrais plus, me raccompagna jusqu'à ce que je supposais être la sortie de l'infirmerie où l'on m' d'ouvrir la porte, l'homme de science me glissa nerveusement :

\- Ce que j'ai dis… Quand j'ai critiqué les gens d'ici… Ça reste entre nous, hein ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça mon vieux.. articulais-je distraite. »

Il émit un petit bruit étonné et j'entendis la porte plastifiée grincer alors qu'il l'ouvrait avant de la refermer derrière moi dès que je l'eu franchie. Je fis quelques pas hésitants, sans avoir aucune idée de qui m'entourait ou de l'endroit où je me trouvait. Paniquée, j'avançais prudemment, les mains tendues vers l'avant pour prévenir un quelconque choc. Jamais je n'avais réfléchie à ce qu'être aveugle pouvait bien signifier, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, je me penchais d'abord sur mes problèmes personnels, dont la teneur était plutôt légère. _Sauf dernièrement bien sûr._ Mais moi, au moins, j'avais des jambes pour me porter et échapper à mes assaillants, j'avais des oreilles pour me prévenir de la présence d'intrus, j'avais des bras pour me défendre, des yeux pour me diriger dans l'espace. Ce monde ne semble réussir qu'aux plus forts et aux plus tyrannique. Un élan de compassion pour Herschel m'envahissait : le pauvre home avait du se sentir si dépendant à la perte de sa jambe. « _J'aurais du être plus présente et rassurante envers lui._ » regrettais-je.

Des pas à ma droite me forcèrent à faire volte face et je sentais mes paupières fébriles qui tentaient de s'ouvrir en vain sous les pansements qui les recouvraient. Je reculais avec vigilance et me demandait comment le médecin avait oser m'abandonné à sa porte comme une malpropre. _Ah oui, je l'avais offensé._

« Qui est là ? demandais-je en avalant péniblement ma salive.

Personne ne me répondit et le bruit des pas devinrent plus lourd : on courrait en ma direction et une paire de bras m'entourèrent, j'eus le souffle coupé.

C'était Daryl, je reconnu sa taille et sa carrure. Il m'enlaça de longues secondes et je me blottissais contre son torse, soulagée de le revoir. Il sentait bon, lui aussi été passé par les douches. On lui avait donné de nouveaux habits à ce que je pouvais sentir sous mes mains.

\- On est resté deux semaines dans la cellule, soufflais-je contre la flanelle de sa nouvelle chemise.

Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise avant de me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer, de sombrer sous cette nouvelle que je n'arrivais toujours pas à accepter. J'avais perdu le contrôle, lui aussi. Il faudrait nous reconstruire à présent.

\- Ce salopard t'attends, il veut te parler. J'essaierais de rester pas loin. Soit forte, m'ordonna t-il avant de me prendre par le coude pour me guider.

Une boule se forgea dans mon ventre à l'idée de devoir l'affronter, mais la haine restait plus forte que tout.

Mon père me disait toujours que pour être heureux, il fallait trouver un bienfait dans tout ce qui est source de malheur.

Malgré cette épreuve, j'étais toujours en vie et grâce à ma cécité passagère, je n'aurais pas à affronter le regard de Negan.

 _Le chemin serait long._

Arrivée près de ce qui devait être les quartiers privés de Negan, un homme que je ne connaissais pas pris le relai et Daryl du suivre une femme qui le surveillerait en m'attendant.

Ne pas l'avoir près de moi me fit perdre de mon courage et j'étais totalement désorientée à présent. Mais mon regard ne pourrait pas me trahir cette fois-ci, les pansements dissimulait ces deux orbes qui auraient pu me trahir. L'homme à mes côtés nous arrêta et toqua contre une porte face à nous. Une palpitation me fit tressaillir et mon souffle s'accéléra aussitôt.

Un grincement discret et une brise d'air que la porte avait créée en s'ouvrant me fit reculer d'un pas. De longs doigts m'attrapèrent doucement mais fermement l'avant bras - sans mon autorisation - et m'invitèrent sans mon consentement à rentrer à l'intérieur en silence. Je ne pipais mot, pas désireuse de faire ce plaisir à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. La porte fut refermée de l'intérieur et quelqu'un passa à côté de moi avant de se planter devant ma personne.

Une odeur de cigarette et de parfum virile emplit mes narines. Quelque chose auquel je n'aurais jamais prêté attention avant. Mais là, je pouvais la décrypter et la détailler avec aise : des nuances de fond se détachèrent de l'ensemble. Une odeur humaine assez douce et ronde… Whisky… Cuir…Sucre… C'était sans aucun doute...

« Negan.

\- Ilda, répondit-il d'un ton égal au mien. Assis-toi, voilà, sur ce divan, m'indiqua-t-il tout en m'aidant avant que je ne me débatte de sa poigne pour m'assoir seule. La sensation d'être confortablement assise me parue si étrange : je m'étais habituée au ciment bétonné et à sa dureté. Lui, devait surement avoir un mobilier riche et confortable, volé dans les manoirs qui se trouvaient dans le coin ou chez les survivants qu'il pillaient, _comme la Colline_.

\- Ilda, reprit Negan en soufflant. Pour la première fois, il semblait à cours de mots et de phrases sarcastiques à asséner. Serait-il possible qu'il ai pitié de moi ? Cela ne ferait aucun sens étant donné qu'il était source de toute mes misères.

\- Je suis désolé pour les pansements, se lança-t-il, diplomate.

\- Pas autant que moi, je vous assure.

Il marqua une pause, sûrement afin de laisser passer l'énervement qu'une telle réponse devait lui inspirer avant de reprendre :

\- Je suis parti juste après que tu sois détenue dans ma prison. J'ai emporté Amanda et Finn avec moi. C'est un bon petit gars Walson, il m'avait prévenue que Luo était un trou de cul avec un grand C. Mais _ça_ , ce qu'il vous a fait à toi et ton pote le bouseux… C'était _vraiment_ pas cool. Vous laissez baigner dans votre merde sans sortir pour prendre l'air. _Ttt. Ttt. Ttt_ , claqua sa langue.

Il inspira et un bruit de liquide que l'on verse m'informa qu'il se servait quelque chose à boire.

\- A l'heure qu'il est, Luo est attaché devant ma grille, à un gentil petit mordeur. Bien sûr, j'aurais du vous laisser vous charger de lui, mais la tentation de le faire souffrir moi même était trop forte ma petite Ilda. Je l'ai entendu crier derrière la grille. Ce cri, ah si tu savais comment j'aurais aimé le mettre en boîte pour m'en faire une berceuse, ajouta-t-il avec regret avant d'avaler une gorgée de boisson. Il n'en restait plus qu'un doigt quand mes gars sont allés faire le ménage. Sombre affaire.

\- Une berceuse ? L'interrogeais-je avec défiance. Comme celle que nous avions la joie d'écouter quatre fois par jour ?

Je l'entendis tousser et déglutir avec peine. Reprenant son souffle, il se marra franchement avant que le rire ne s'épuise en s'effilant pour ne devenir qu'un épais silence, que ce dernier brisa :

\- T'en loupes pas une toi ! Cette petite musique sert à faire plier les récalcitrants, c'est utile et ça marche plutôt bien en général, avoua-t-il au moins avec franchise, et j'ai vu tes petits bouchons : ingénieux, on me l'avait encore jamais faite celle là. En revanche, je n'avais pas donner l'ordre de vous traiter comme des récalcitrants, vous n'étiez que des prisonniers en devenir après tout. Et ce.. ce fils de pute à chercher à pisser sur mon territoire, s'énerva-t-il avant de se contenir. Je voulais pas que tout cela arrive, je me fiche de ce que tu croiras ou pas, je voulais juste être clair avec toi. J'ai commencé à rattraper les choses en tuant l'autre dégénéré de Tran. Maintenant, on va tout reprendre à zéro ma petite Ilda : je vais me faire pardonner. Vous aurez le droit au meilleurs standing que ma communauté offre. Vous serez toujours prisonnier, mais dans de belles chambres luxueuses.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire cristallin et clair, celui que les fous ne peuvent retenir sous le coup du désespoir. Il n'essayait même pas d'être convaincant lorsqu'il jouait au petit samaritain, s'en était hilarant. J'acceptais mon sort en silence, la vengeance se préparerait là où il ne la soupçonnerait pas : dans son propre sanctuaire, pas à Alexandria, entourée d'une armée. Seule une chose restait à clarifier :

\- Pourquoi nous garder nous ? Pourquoi ne pas nous relâcher au milieu d'un bois lointain ou nous tuer ? Qu'est-ce que Daryl et moi avons de si spécial à vos yeux ? Après tout, vous nous avez "laissé baigner dans notre merde sans sortir pour prendre l'air", le citais-je, pourquoi diable voudrions nous vous être d'une quelconque aide, nous ne voulions déjà pas avant tout ça.

Negan réfléchissait quelques instants et je l'entendis s'avachir dans le sofa en face du mien avant de se resservir une nouvelle fois.

\- Dis-moi Ilda, as-tu entendu des bruits de fusillades ou de chahut parmi nos murs ?

\- Non, mais si vous pensez que la sécurité est une raison suff..

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, me coupa Negan d'un ton grave. As-tu entendu les tiens venir se battre pour vous récupérer pendant mon absence et celle de mes meilleurs hommes ? C'était le moment idéal mais personne n'est venu. Vous n'avez plus qu'ici. Je vous offre des victuailles à profusions, des lits et un confort que vous ne retrouverez jamais ailleurs. En échange, vous formerez les nouvelles recrues. Toi et ton copain êtes spéciaux. Tu es ingénieuse et vive, il sait se démerder dans une putain de forêt. Le niveau de QI ici est exceptionnellement bas ici si t'avais pas encore remarqué : il faut redresser la barre. J'ai vu comment vous agissiez toi et ta bande de petits camarades. Je veux ça chez moi, je veux ces qualités dans mon camp, c'est aussi simple que cela. J'aurais pu choisir d'autres parmi votre groupe, mais j'ai un don pour cerner les gens et obtenir ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est vous.

Le ton de la conversation me fit penser à ces feuilletons de gangster que mon frère avait l'habitude de regarder quand nous étions petit. J'avais en face de moi un voyou et je devais décider si je prenais l'offre ou non. Mais tout bien réfléchis, être dans le même bâtiment que lui offrait bien plus de possibilités de faire renverser le château de cartes qu'il s'évertuait a construire. De plus, j'avais besoin du médecin et des médicaments de sa base pour me retaper une santé… Tout de même, le manque de ma vraie famille commençait à peser lourd dans ma poitrine, _comment pourrais-je aller bien sans eux_ ? _Daryl m'en voudra sûrement si je décidais de lui imposer une décision que Negan m'oblige à prendre seule ?_ Avant qu'il n'est la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit, je me penchait en avant et ma main se posa contre le bois de la table basse qui nous séparait. Je tatonnais avec empressement afin de trouver le verre qui renfermait le précieux liquide. Je portais le verre à ma bouche et goutais le gout âpre et fort d'une gnome infâme. Après avoir vidé amèrement le tout, je reposais le verre et d'un ton résolument ferme, affirmais :

\- Je reste ici, mais seulement si Daryl est reconduit à Alexandria, sain et sauf. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste dans cet endroit de malheur pour moi. Je veux aller chercher quelques affaires personnelles et assister au convoi qui ramène mon ami. Sachez que je ne vous fais aucunement confiance et souhaite juste profiter des avantages médicaux et de la nourriture pendant quelques temps afin de reprendre du poil de la bête et ne pas priver égoïstement Alexandria de précieuses ressources. Je finirais soit par m'enfuir ou soit par vous planter un couteau dans le dos - et tuerait surement quelques-un de vos hommes par pur plaisir. Je vous déteste comme jamais je n'avais détesté avant et vous me révulsez. Ce n'est pas en faisant tuer le gardien que les jours de tortures que nous avons vécus sont effacés et vous pardonné. Aussi, dites à Daryl que c'est vous qui souhaitez que je reste, sinon je ferais semblant d'être choquée par votre choix quand vous lui annoncerez qu'il part et moi non ou je changerais immédiatement d'avis.

- _Gipidy Gipidido_ , chanta Negan en reprenant son usuel ton malicieux malgré mes menaces et mes paroles pleines de venin, _marché conclu jolie-coeur._ On va bien s'amuser : Ilda chez les Saviors de Negan ! Ça sonne bien, non ? Allez, je vais prévenir ton ami qu'il est temps de faire ses valises.

 _. . . . . . ._

* * *

 _. . . . . . ._

Alors : que pensez vous qu'il arrivera ? Quelle sera la réaction de Daryl ? Quelles sont les intentions d'Ilda et aussi de Negan ? Comment se passeront les retrouvailles ILDA/DARYL/ALEXANDRIA si elles ont bien lieu ? Que se passera-t-il au prochain chapitre ?

J'ai hâte de lire vos théories en commentaire, c'est toujours intéressant. Sinon, donnez moi vos avis et vos impressions sur ce chapitre car cela rend l'expérience toujours plus motivante et m'aide à prendre du recul sur mon écriture !

Partagez avec vos amis fans de Walking Dead si le coeur vous en dit ;)

Je vais continuer d'écrire le prochain chapitre et improviser en attendant la nouvelle saison de TWD. Yes c'est pour bientôt ! Elle sort dans pas si longtemps que celamaintenant, la bande annonce est sur youtube si vous voulez la voir. Je me demande ce qui ce passera pour Negan, en tout cas j'espère qu'il va encore rester de nombreux épisodes parmi nous hahaha !

D'ici là soyez heureux et merci de me lire/soutenir. ***cyber-câlins***

 **TATA**


	7. Souffle puis rayons

**_NOTE IMPORTANTE 22/10/17 :_** ** _APRES AVOIR REMARQUÉ LES DISPARITIONS DE PONCTUATIONS ET D'ESPACES DUS AU TRANSFERT DES CHAPITRES VERS LE SITE, TOUS ONT SUBIS DES MODIFICATIONS (LOURDES POUR CERTAINS) AUTANT EN MATIERE D'ORTHOGRAPHE QU'EN CONTENU LIÉ A L'HISOIRE. JE VOUS INVITE A LES RELIRE POUR PROFITER DE LA MEILLEURE EXPERIENCE POSSIBLE._**

 ** _MERCI A TOUS._**

 _. . . . . . ._

 _Sortie du chapitre 7, enfin !_

J'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire et m'occuper de mon compte dernièrement : entre cours de la fac et vie perso, l'écriture m'a manquée. L'inspiration peine parfois à se faire sentir et cela n'encourage pas les choses (puis modifier tout les anciens chapitres m'a pris beaucoup de temps et j'ai l'impression de ne jamais être satisfaite) ! _*hurlement de désespoir*_ Sinon, je me suis dit qu'il f

vallait mieux écrire des petits chapitres plus régulièrement que des très longs moins souvent donc voilà :D

 _Enfin bref.. voici la suite, j'attends vos critiques/avis/appréciations avec impatience et espère que vous serez bavard pour qu'on puisse partager entre mordus héhé ! Bon, bonne lecture à tous je vous laisse avec le petit warning habituel !_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **destiné à un public averti**_ _, cette histoire est très fortement susceptible de contenir :_ _ **langage grossier, descriptions gores, violences, abus psychologique**_ _et_ _ **physique**_ _graphique/ou pas envers des personnages à figure humaine, des animaux identifiables, ou créatures fictives,_ _ **allusion**_ _(jamais graphique) à des scènes dites adultes._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-reader et l'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Malgré ma traque perpétuelle des fautes, certaines m'ont sûrement échappées, excusez-moi par avance. J'espère m'en débarrasser au prochaines modifications._

 _. . . . . . ._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : SOUFFLE ET RAYONS.**

 _"Ne pleure pas, car si tu pleures, je pleure avec toi. Ne sois pas triste car quand tout est gris, je suis triste aussi. Non, souris bien grand, encore plus grand mon enfant ! Car ton sourire efface toujours le mauvais temps."_

Un épais nuage éclipsa les rayons du soleil quelques instants avant de filer plus loin, vers l'est.

 _"Encore maman ! Encore ! Je veux le poème, une dernière fois ! S'il te plaît !"_

 _La femme ria en entendant ces plaintes rébarbatives et balança sa nuque en arrière, faisant bouger une cascade de cheveux cendrés. Son visage avait cette lumière que porte les femmes emplies de bonté. Oui, elle était de ces mères idéalisés qui cache leur tristesse jusqu'à ce que leurs mioches soient couchés. Ses yeux pâles aux cils clairs se rétrécirent sous le sourire qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer en observant la moue de sa petite fille chérie. En figure parentale qui se voulait modèle, elle resta ouverte tout en enveloppant sa fillette dans ses bras maternant :_

 _\- Wilda, regarde comme le soleil brille dehors. Ne veux tu pas plutôt aller jouer dans la rue pendant que maman cuisine ?_

 _Oui, même la salle de bain, d'ordinaire sombre, était baignée d'une couleur orangée presque aveuglante._

 _Petite Wilda, posa le peigne à poux que sa mère passait dans ses cheveux humides depuis trop longtemps à son goût._

 _L'enfant, restée sagement - et miraculeusement - assise sur le tabouret grâce aux poèmes de sa mère, sauta par terre en brandissant ses petits poings vers le sol :_

 _\- Non, ça non ! Chante la nouvelle histoire des petits enfants ! S'teuplaît 'man ! »_

 _Yngva Belrose-Olbjerg ne mit pas longtemps à se décider en observant le visage expressif de sa fille de cinq ans. De belles mèches brunes, deux grands yeux ronds bordés de cils noirs - comme son père - , une petite bouche rebondie… Comment résister, n'est-il pas ?_

 _Soufflant en riant, comme si conter l'avait embêtée une seule seconde, Yngva monta sa fille sur ses genoux en retenant sa respiration sous l'effort, alors que la petite mit son pouce dans sa bouche par réflexe._

 _« La petite fille court dans la forêt,_

 _Ô grands arbres vous qui la ralentissez,_

 _prenez la dans vos bras mousseux_

 _bercez la pour qu'elle ferme les yeux._

 _Petit homme qui arrive en hâte,_

 _sois en paix il n'est pas trop tard :_

 _le grand arbre a encore de la place !_

 _Pour toi, et tes rêves changeants ;_

 _L'arbre garde une place pour toi et tout tes enfants. »_

 _. . . . . . ._

* * *

 _._

 _Obscurité. Ténèbres. Sombre. Nuit. Brouillard. Opacité. Noirceur._

Il fallait _imaginer_ les paysages défiler alors que le truck roulait à vive allure, sur une route de forêt dégagée par les éclaireurs à moto quelques heures auparavant.

Ilda n'avait aucune idée du chemin qu'ils empruntaient, ni du temps qu'il restait avant d'arriver à destination : elle n'avait pas pu jaugée l'allé, assommée à l'arrière d'un camion ennemi.

Ce jour là, le ciel était blanc, aucun nuage ne semblait dessiner de forme particulière à l'horizon. Dwight, qui conduisait depuis un moment, grommela de manière inaudible : il aimait bien imaginer voir un chien s'accoupler à une tortue ou un hamburger sur un skateboard quand les masses blanches passaient au dessus de lui. Se reconcentrant sur la route de béton abîmée qui séparait les arbres centenaires en deux camps, il observa la camionnette qui ne perdait pas de temps, devant lui.

S'il avait eu le cran, peut-être aurait-il foncé dedans ? Elle ferait quelques tonneaux qui ne pardonnerait pas. Agir de la sorte aurait réglé bien des problèmes : Negan se trouvait à l'intérieur. " _Ce moment viendra, mais pas maintenant, pas encore..._ " se répéta Dwight qui faisait confiance en son instinct d'homme.

Fatigué par les soucis qui l'accablaient ces derniers temps - sa femme, la morale, son rôle dans le monde - le trentenaire passa sa main sur son visage ravagé par l'homme qui avait retourné son existence déjà miséreuse sans ses soins. Il sursauta : oui il n'avait plus aucune sensation tactile sur le côté scarifié de sa face et il ne s'était pas encore habitué à la perte considérable. Lorsque la femme qu'il aimait temps caresserait son visage au détour d'un couloir désert, il ne sentirait rien, plus jamais.

" _Fumes-toi un petite clope, relâche la pression mec !_ " Chanta la nicotine dans son esprit tourmenté et en manque des petits bâtons cancérigènes.

C'était le grand jour du retour au bercail pour Daryl, ce type avec qui il avait une connection spéciale, il ne pouvait pas le démentir. Haine, amitié ? Confiance, méfiance ? La barque semblait tanguer au gré des courants qu'il ne pouvait contrer.

Et la fille... Oui, à sa droite, Ilda dormait depuis peu, marmonnant farouchement dans un langage qu'il avait étudié dans ce qui paraissait être une autre vie. Visiblement, les cours de français de Mrs. Scrouch ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable ; il avait tout oublié, sauf pour ce qui était du décolleté de Nancy Price, sa voisine de table de l'époque. Le Saviors ricana en repensant à ses années lycée chaotiques.

" _La nouvelle histoire..._ " gémissait Ilda en français, il fronça le seul sourcil qui lui restait.

Dwight la détestait, elle et ses allures de poupées de porcelaines à la noix. Fragile à première vue, mais qui vous font peur la nuit, quand leurs grand yeux qui ne se ferme jamais vous fixe sans jamais sourciller.

"Jamais aimé les poupées de porcelaines t'façon." Grimaça Dwight en se remémorant la collection que sa grand mère affichait fièrement dans la chambre qu'il lui était attribuée petit.

Il inspira une grasse goulée de goudron, avant de la recracher en expirant lentement, ne tenant le volant que d'une main lâche.

La figure féminine blottie contre la vitre du siège passager bougea puis toussota. La fumée âpre l'avait réveillée. Elle se redressa en étirant ses bras : un peu trop au goût de Dwight, qui se fichait de la remettre à sa place arbitrairement et pour un rien.

"Dégage tes bras de là, _momie_ ! Brailla-t-il en repositionnant le rétroviseur que son poignet avait déplacé, faisant référence aux pansements qui recouvraient ses yeux et la moitié supérieure de son visage. La remarque fit instantanément rire jaune Ilda qui, bien qu'elle n'oserait pas l'attaquer physiquement car désarmée, se réservait le droit de ne pas le louper verbalement :

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu fais bien de parler Freddy Krueger : tu crois que je ne me souviens pas de ta moitié de visage, _Scarface_ ? Lança-t-elle vengeresse, en se souvenant de la référence qui lui était venue en tête à sa vue, lors de leur rencontre.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenue était un coup de poing sur la cuisse, qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Dwight lança sa cigarette fumée jusqu'au filtre par la fenêtre et la tension sembla redescendre d'un cran.

Pour lui en tout cas.

Car, derrière son air impassible et sa raideur non dissimulée, Ilda ruminait intérieurement. Elle passer en revue milles et un plan rocambolesque pour s'échapper, tuer Negan, ou tenter de simplement changer le cours de son destin - qui semblait mal parti.

" _Je pourrais donner un coup de volant sur le côté..._ " pensa-t-elle douteuse de l'hypothèse. Même si elle survivait à ce potentiel accident, comment se repérer sans sa vue ? Avec quels vivres pourrait-elle bien survivre ? Comment combattrait-elle les mordeurs ? Non, non, s'échapper était inenvisageable. Restait alors une option ... " _Peut-être que le groupe combattra pour me garder à leur côté ? Peut-être qu'Alexandria en a les moyens ?_ "`

Au fond d'elle, Ilda savait très bien qu'il n'en était rien. Leur communauté avait déjà peiné à tuer une seule de leur base, alors comment étaient-ils supposés tuer le nerf de la guerre à eux seuls ? Additioné aux pillages que Negan avait annoncé faire dans son discours macabre, leur chance était nulles - pour l'instant.

Cela mettrait du temps, certes, mais il faudrait trouver des alliés : la Colline par exemple. Ils ne devaient pas être les seuls victimes du tyran ?

Préférant mettre ses conclusions calamiteuses dans un coin reculé de son cerveau, la jeune femme sorti sa main par la vitre a demie ouverte de la voiture et apprécia la force du vent qui rabattait ses doigts contre la portière.

 _Elle allait retrouver sa famille. Les membres de son groupe. Ses sauveurs. Ses vrais sauveurs._

 _Il fallait se réjouir et afficher un air paisible afin de ne pas les accabler encore plus. Peut-être serais-ce des adieux, qui sait ? Ce monde était trop fou et instable pour avoir la certitude qu'on pourrait revoir quelqu'un seulement une heure après. La mort survient bien trop vite et personne ne sait quand._

 _. . . . . . ._

Le truck cabossé et rouillé finit par faire une halte, les pneus crissants, freinants de justesse pour s'arrêter devant une grille haute de plusieurs mètres : Alexandria. Le convoi était arrivé.

 _. . . . . . ._

 _Negan sortit le premier._

Lucille fidèlement pendue dans sa main, il se dégourdit les jambes en sifflotant, impatient de voir l'état de Rick et des autres. " _Désespérés, déprimés, plus bas que terre._ " espérait-il.

" _Brisés, chauds, comme du fer prêt à être battu._ "

Il alla frapper la grille avec sa batte, provoquant gratuitement - par plaisir - le clan qui était d'hors et déjà à sa merci. De l'autre côté du mur, des pas semblaient se rapprocher. Il se retourna alors vers le truck qui les avait suivis depuis leur départ de l'usine désaffectée.

Negan avait surveillé de temps à autre la cabine et ses deux passagers pendant le trajet, observant les rétros pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose. Rien n'avait attiré son attention en particulier : Dwight semblait rentrer dans les rangs finalement. Et elle ? Elle avait dormi : signe qu'elle commencé à s'habituer à eux. " _Ou alors qu'elle était simplement fatiguée._ "

La portière grinça et une femme à la silhouette amaigrie sorti du véhicule rouge. Dwight alla l'attraper par le bras pour lui montrer le chemin et Negan se surprit à vouloir être celui qui la tenait.

Se convainquant inconsciemment que cette envie était seulement révélatrice de son côté assoiffé de pouvoir, il céda à la tentation et la récupéra quand D. arriva à sa hauteur.

\- On a fait bon voyage ? Taquina Negan en l'interceptant avec douceur au passage.

 _Son bras semblait si frêle sous des doigts. S'il le serrait de toute ses forces, les os se briseraient sûrement en milles morceaux dans la chair._

Il observa rapidement le contraste de couleur frappant entre sa main bronzée et l'intérieur pâle de son avant bras.

\- La vue était magnifique, ajouta-t-elle acerbe en tenant de ramener son bras vers elle, sans succès.

\- Allez, _soit pas en colère_ , on va voir tes copains, copines ! Ilda, merde, tu veux vraiment retourner dans le truck ? Oui j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous, mais je peux te faire retourner en taule en un claquement de doigt si tu me fais chier à résister ! T'es pas irremplaçable, tu restes une sale gamine !

Ilda se renferma, humiliée d'être dépendante des humeurs instables de Negan. Son comportement soupe au lait devait être un calvaire pour ceux qui passait le plus de temps avec lui. " _Ceci explique cela._ " comprit-elle en pensant à Dwight et son irritabilité.

Le dictateur agacé s'arrêta, prenant soudain au sérieux une simple tentative de se dégager un peu de lui comme un affront :

\- Est-ce que tu veux retourner dans la voiture ? Menaça Negan qui voulait la voir revenir vers lui d'elle même.

\- Non. " Répondit une petit voix soudainement aiguë.

Negan souria, satisfait d'avoir l'ascendant, comme toujours.

Tout les deux, suivis d'une troupe de Saviors, attendirent que les grilles s'ouvrent.

Un fracas métallique résonna alors dans les oreilles de chacun.

Ilda frissona, appréhensive de ces retrouvailles en demi teinte, mais sourit faiblement en imaginant mentalement ses amis qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du mur. L'excitation de pouvoir juste entendre leur voix la fit prendre conscience de sa chance de les avoir.

\- Dwight, va chercher Daryl, ordonna Negan avec gravité.

Le portail glissa lentement, laissant entrevoir des visages tristes mais encrés dans la réalité de ce qui prenait place ; ils s'étaient préparés.

\- Rick ! Merci de nous accueillir, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Un silence de plomb suivit son énième provocation, et des bruits de surprises fusèrent quand il plaça Ilda devant lui, bien visible pour tout le monde.

 _Ilda et ses bandages. Ilda et sa maigreur. Ilda et sa pâleur._

 _Les deux leader s'affrontèrent du regard dont la colère et la haine en était l'essence même._

 _La journée allait être longue._

 _._

* * *

 _. . . . . . ._

 _Hahaha, Negan, toujours aussi vilain celui là ! Petite révélation sur Ilda et sa famille. Sa mère notamment. Wilda/Ilda... nous en saurons plus sur elle et son passé au prochain chapitre. Un grand moment aura lieu au chap 8. qui s'annonce vraiment drôle pour certains passage. Mais aussi très triste *auteure sadique*_

 _Finis, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage. Si vous avez des idées, des réflexions ou des hypothèses écrivez moi._

 _Merci d'être fidèle à l'histoire et de la partager à vos proches fan de la série :D A bientôt pour la suite les amis !_

D'ici là soyez heureux et merci de me lire/soutenir. ***cyber-câlins***

 **TATA**


	8. La goutte d'eau qui fait

Salut à tous .

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 8 qui sera divisé en deux parties car trop long. AH, LA, LA. L'écriture de ce chapitre a été intense. Il prépare une suite d'évènement qui va réellement instaurer ... plein de choses ! *je me tais, ça serais bête de vous spoiler ma propre fanfiction*

Je vous laisse avec les warnings. Bonne lecture à vous tous :D

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **destiné à un public averti**_ _, cette histoire est très fortement susceptible de contenir :_ _ **langage grossier, descriptions gores, violences, abus psychologique**_ _et_ _ **physique**_ _graphique/ou pas envers des personnages à figure humaine, des animaux identifiables, ou créatures fictives,_ _ **allusion**_ _(jamais graphique) à des scènes dites adultes._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-reader et l'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Malgré ma traque perpétuelle des fautes, certaines m'ont sûrement échappées, excusez-moi par avance. J'espère m'en débarrasser aux prochaines modifications._

* * *

 _ **Précédemment** _

_Le portail glissa lentement, laissant entrevoir des visages tristes mais encrés dans la réalité de ce qui prenait place ; ils s'étaient préparés._

 _\- Rick ! Merci de nous accueillir, tu m'as tellement manqué !_

 _Un silence de plomb suivit son énième provocation, et des bruits de surprises fusèrent quand il plaça Ilda devant lui, bien visible pour tout le monde._

* * *

 **C HAPITRE 8 : LA GOUTTE D'EAU QUI FAIT...**

Elle sentait qu'il était là. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Ilda l'imaginait posté légèrement devant le reste de ses amis, qui devaient se serrer les coudes à l'unisson, derrière lui. Et c'était le cas. Ils étaient positionnés ainsi.

 _Rick._

Que devait-il penser d'elle en la voyant ? Elle ne s'était pas observée dans un miroir mais Ilda savait que son allure s'était détériorée, de même que sa santé et sa constitution physique, qui s'étaient considérablement affaiblies. L'inactivité, la sous-alimentation, sa vue.. Ilda se sentait amoindrie et avait peur pour sa peau. Son indépendance chère à ses yeux était désormais au placard pour une période plus ou moins longue. Le sentiment d'être inutile est un grand mal dans un monde ou la sélection se fait au fil des exploits. Si vous ne faites pas vos preuves pour la communauté, vous n'êtes que des parasites qui s'accrochent aux mamelles d'une mini-société. Et, si vous ne servez plus à rien, on vous écrase au sol une bonne fois pour toute.

Tant qu'elle était avec son groupe originel, Ilda restait à l'abri de ce genre de problème. Chacun était là pour les autres : boiteux, sourd ou malade, chacun avait sa place. Alors, cet après-midi là, l'envie de retourner vivre parmi les siens était plus tiraillante que jamais. Si proche d'eux mais à la fois si loin, entre les mains de Negan.

" _Au prochain petit mot plus haut que l'autre, qui sait s'il ne changera pas d'avis avant de fendre ma boîte crânienne en deux avec sa 'Lucille' ?_ " Se disait Ilda en jouant nerveusement avec le pli de sa chemise tartan d'homme.

Frôlant sa jeune captive, Negan se tenait fièrement derrière elle, ses mains posées sur ses frêles épaules, profitant avec complaisance du spectacle des réactions outrées du camp d'en face. La peur, la force, la domination, la manipulation. Voilà comment résumer la relation qui les opposaient tous. En leader des Saviors et donc d'une milice bien armée, ainsi qu'organisée, il se donnait désormais le droit de vie ou de mort sur chacun.

Mais aussi tentante que l'idée pouvait être - pour lui - de les éliminer, jouer avec Rick, Daryl, Ilda et les autres le divertissait si agréablement. Pourquoi devrait-il tirer un trait sur une des seules choses qui lui apportait du plaisir - à part les femmes, les armes, la violence et parfois la boisson.

"Alors Shériff, vous avez réussit à rassembler les provisions et armements que nous avions négocié ? Enfin négocié.. en échange de vos têtes sur vos épaules, je veux dire. " Negan passa son bras autour des épaules d'Ilda, qui se renferma sur elle même, honteuse de quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

Au loin, Carl sembla bouillonner, ses joues rougissantes sous l'effet de la colère qui montait en lui. Les poings du jeune homme se tendirent, son regard sembla se poser sur le dos de son père. Dans ces moments là, l'adolescent détestait son paternel et ses devoirs, ses responsabilités ainsi que sa patience à toute épreuve. Pourquoi restait-il immobile alors qu'un membre clé de leur cité était visiblement en danger ?

"Lâchez-là et laissez les partir ! Où est Daryl ?! Hurla Carl Grimes avec véhémence tandis que Michonne tentait de le protéger en lui intimant de se taire.

\- Mais, mais, mais... Curieux ? De une Daryl est dans mon coffre, il pique un roupillon après qu'on lui ai donné deux ou trois cachetons. De deux, c'est qu'on est amoureux de la demoiselle, hmm ? Hé p'tit gars, je sais bien que tu aimerais t'en payer une tranche, mais c'est pas en jouant au dur que c'la risque d'arriver. Ce qui risque de t'arriver, c'est de te prendre une balle dans la tête. Juste là. Montra Negan, toute dents dévoilées, en appuyant son index sur la tempe d'Ilda qui se raidis sous le geste. L'envie de lui mettre un coup de coude bien placée était très forte, mais la jeune femme était assez intelligente pour ne rien en faire.

Carl ne réfuta pas les allégations portées contre lui, se contentant de fixer Negan en fronçant les sourcils.

Rick frémissa à l'écoute de celui qui venait ouvertement de menacer son fils. Comme Ilda, il se sentait amoindri, dans sa virilité d'homme en revanche. Negan était comme un chien qui pisse partout pour dominer la meute et marquer son territoire. Il laissait sa trace partout et semblait aimer cela. Jamais Grimes n'avait ressenti une telle antipathie pour quelqu'un d'autre.

" _Alors les hommes en sont rendus à se comporter comme les bêtes qu'ils asservissent ? Shane, le Gouverneur et maintenant lui ? L'humanité se résume à des Hommes qui cherchent à se marcher dessus ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi ?_ " Se révolta Rick en observant Negan qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. " _Quel_ _salaud. Je t'aurais !_ "

Leurs visions du monde, des relations humaines, leurs valeurs morales : tout les opposaient. Pourtant, leurs routes s'étaient croisées et ne semblaient plus vouloir se détacher l'une de l'autre. Le leader des Saviors semblait régner comme une ombre terrifiante sur les lieux.

"Calmons le jeu." Proposa Rick, fidèle à son talent naturel de négociateur. Les ficelles de son ancien emploi étaient restées gravée en lui. Après tout, Negan n'était qu'un homme à l'esprit dérangé pour lui. Prêt au pire pour sortir son épingle du jeu ; comme les criminels qu'il avait autrefois mis derrière les barreaux après qu'un drame perturbe la tranquillité de son unité.

\- _Calmons le jeu ?_ Mais il n'y a rien à calmer _Rick,_ prononça lentement Negan en pointant son rival du doigt. Tout ce passe bien, on ne faisait que rigoler, _ton fils et moi_. Voilà ! C'est ça qui manque chez toi, _Ricky_ : l'humour. " Quelques rires gras fusèrent chez les Saviors.

Crédance, une des filles qui avait participé aux préparatifs du voyage se détacha légèrement de ses compères : elle n'avait pas ri. Observant les environs d'un air presque ennuyé - voir agacé -, elle patientait en attendant ses ordres. Ses sourcils froncés et son air menaçant lui conférait un air funeste et destructeur.

" **Clac."**

Negan claqua des doigts et des dizaines d'hommes organisés en petit groupes bien avisés se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la cité, bousculant Michonne, Rosita, Aaron and Gabriel au passage. Une réelle logistique avait été mise en place afin d'être les plus efficaces possible. Les Saviors prirent d'assault l'armurerie et les réserves de nourritures en premier. Rien ne fut laisser au hasard.

"Crédance, garde Ilda sous surveillance, elle ne rentre ni ne sort nul part sans mon autorisation. Signale moi le moindre problème." Son chef lui lança un talkie-walkie aux batterie pleine ainsi qu'un fusil à pompe tiré d'un coffre d'armes, avant de s'en aller vers une Olivia tremblotante, patientant aux abords du garde manger. Jetant un dernier regard en direction d'Ilda pour vérifier qu'elle n'eût pas pas l'air trop heureuse de revoir ses camarades, il détourna ensuite ses orbes sombres en direction de la tenancière qui l'attendait.

Amassant ses épaisses dreadlocks en un large chignon, Crédance chargea ensuite son fusil dans un claquement sinistre, annonciateur de la mort. La femme d'une cinquantaines d'années pressa le bout de l'arme contre le bas du dos d'Ilda en prévention :

"Fais quoi que ce soit d'étrange, complote ou essaie de faire une folie et je serais dans l'obligation de m'occuper de toi. Ne crois pas que ça n'me ferait pas plaisir, _bitch_. Mon copain a été tué par toi et ta clique. Souviens t'en. Allez, maintenant déguerpis de ma vue, vermine." Lui donnant un coup de pied pour la faire partir en avant, la femme réajusta son tee-shirt avant de rejoindre un petit groupe d'homme, tout en continuant de surveiller sa cible du coin de l'oeil.

Ilda resta immobile, ne sachant pas où se diriger. Elle n'en eu pas besoin : une ruée de pas coururent vers elle. L'essaim l'entoura, la serrant dans une mêlée de bras avides. La jeune femme ne voyait pas leur visages mais la chaleur de leurs étreintes fit couler de minces larmes de soulagement qui imbibèrent ses bandages.

"Je pensais que je ne vous reverrais jamais, que j'allais mourrir là bas !" Sanglota Ilda désorientée.

Une main d'homme caleuse pris sa main droite et une main plus fine, plus douce, attrapa sa gauche avec amour. " _Sasha et Rick."_ Michonne s'annonça avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Carl l'enlaça à son tour, puis, le reste de ses amis en fit de même. Ilda se souvînt alors qu'ils croyaient toujours que Negan lui avait fais du mal. Certes, il en avait fais, mais pas de la manière qu'ils pensaient..

"Mais, où sont Maggie et Enid ? S'inquiéta Ilda, sentant monter une soudaine angoisse en remarquant le vide de leurs absences.

\- Garde cela secret, je vais t'expliquer, intervînt Rosita.

Rosita et Ilda n'avait jamais été les plus proches amies, mais savoir de sa bouche qu'Enid et Maggie se trouvaient cachées en sureté à la Colline lui fit le plus grand bien.

Après avoir rassuré l'attroupement sur sa santé et ses yeux, Ilda fit un bref récit de son incarcération prolongée chez les Saviors. Voyant qu'elle semblait omettre les détails les plus douloureux, Rick lui proposa d'aller parler un peu plus loin, à deux, afin d'éviter d'évoquer l'histoire devant tout le monde. Le temps leur était compté, Negan aurait bientôt finis d'explorer et piller leur ville. Michonne regarda Rick partir, bras dessus, bras dessous, avec Ilda, sans en penser plus que cela.

Le shérif la conduisit ainsi dans un endroit plus calme, et Crédance sembla s'éloigner un peu plus encore, distraite par Dwight, avec qui elle disputait un échange de denrées.

Rick Grimes aida Ilda à s'assoir sur un banc mousseux et la regarda longuement avant d'oser rompre le silence de plomb qui régnait entre eux. Il regarda Negan, qui continuait de fouiller les environs, accompagné d'Olivia, et devînt plus conscient que jamais du danger de ne plus la revoir avant longtemps :

"Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de confier. Je.. J'aurais du te protéger, j'ai échoué, je .. Daryl, toi..

\- _Rick_. " Le coupa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Elle posa leurs deux mains enchevêtrés sur son genou, souhaitant l'apaiser et inspira un grand coup, avant de continuer :

"Dans la caravane, ce soir là. Il n'y a rien eu. Rien du tout. Il a tout manigancé, il m'a demandé de faire semblant. Il aurait tué quelqu'un d'autre. Certaines choses sont arrivées, mais celle-ci n'en fait pas partie. Tu n'es pas censé savoir cela, il m'a menacée, tu sais ! Mais je devais te le dire. Même Daryl ne le sais pas. Il a fais semblant de ne pas savoir. Il va bien d'ailleurs.

Incrédule, Rick observait ses lèvres rebondies bouger au fil des mots qu'elle lui soufflait doucement. " _Quoi ? Elle doit me mentir pour me rassurer._ " Pensa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ajoute, en écho à ses pensés :

\- Je ne te dis pas sa pour te rassurer. Je te le jure... Rick, il faut que tu saches que mon avenir est incertain, ajouta-t-elle en omettant volontairement de le mettre au courant du pacte qu'elle avait fait avec Negan : il fallait qu'il ai l'air surpris au moment venu. Mais il faut que vous sachiez une chose, leur camp, il est énorme. Les plus primés ont des plus belles chambres que moi avant, en France. Nous sommes bien loin d'être les seuls à être victimes de leurs trafics. Ce ne sera pas facile.

\- Mmh, d'accord, d'accord.. assimila-t-il difficilement en frottant sa barbe. Merde.. Ilda, tu es devenue si ... Menue... chuchota-t-il en serrant ses mains plus fort.

L'homme cherchait les mots les moins forts pour ne pas la brusquer. Qu'avait-elle bien pu vivre dans la base ? Lui cachait-elle des choses ? Avait-elle d'autres informations importantes à lui apporter ? Et comment aborder le sujet sans paraître intéressé ?

\- Rick, ils nous ont emprisonnés le premier jour. Ensuite, Negan est parti faire la tournée des groupes des alentours, comme je te l'ai dit. J'étais... On était ... Avec Daryl... Enfermés pendant des jours et des jours... " Un sanglot l'étouffa. Sa gorge ne semblait plus vouloir la laisser parler.

" _La musique, la chaleur, la faim, le bruit, la solitude, les cafards, les puces, les déjections, le dos de Daryl infesté... Toutes ces sensations sont là, gravées.. Pourquoi Negan ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée là-bas ?_ " Ilda baissa la tête, en riant nerveusement.

Parfois, elle ne savait plus si elle devait laisser les "mauvaises pensées" venir la submerger afin de les affronter, ou si elle devait continuer de les chasser, niant leurs effets destructeurs sur le long terme.

Rick lui fit relever la tête, son index soulevant le menton de la jeune femme blessée.

"Finalement, je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour l'instant. Le moment venu, tu me raconteras tout. Il faudra que je sache Ilda. En attendant tu n'as besoin que de savoir une chose. Je le tuerais. Pour toi. Pour eux. _Pour toi._ Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié, nous, et..."

Michonne continuait de les observer au loin, d'un air compréhensif mais cette fois heurtée en notant leurs grande proximité. N'étais-ce là que de l'amitié profonde ?

Il n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase. Les yeux perçants de la femme qu'il aimait semblaient lire sur ses lèvres, menaçant de mettre à jour les sentiments reniés et avortés d'un amour qui n'avait jamais fleuri.

Ilda comprit qu'il avait du croiser le regard de Michonne, car il s'était stoppé net avant de lui dire ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre. Sa langue brûlait d'envie de l'intimer de continuer sa confession malgré tout, le forçant à faire un choix aux conséquences irréversible. S'il blessait sa belle compagne, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Son tempérament ne lui permettait pas de pardonner les erreurs d'un homme.

La culpabilité força Rick à vouloir s'écarter d'Ilda. Pour l'équilibre de son fils, de sa fille, du groupe qu'il tentait de guider et du couple qu'il formait à présent avec Michonne. " _Je ne peux pas tout mettre en l'air pour une seule personne ? Enfin, je ne crois pas, hein ?_ " se questionait-il mentalement en lâchant lentement la main de la jeune âme assise à ses côtés.

Alors qu'il s'écarta sensiblement d'Ilda, à contre-coeur, il prit conscience de quelque chose. Oui, les révélations que son amie avait faite sur Negan lui offrait de nouvelles perspectives afin de percer à jour les faiblesses de l'homme. Il ne l'avait pas réellement agréssée, pas directement. Son but avait été de tous les faire plier sous la douleur de l'entendre crier sans pouvoir agir. Pouvaient-ils alors considéré que les paroles de l'homme ne pourrait plus jamais être prise pour argent comptant ? Et si Daryl n'était pas vraiment vivant dans ce coffre ? Et s'ils préparaient une nouvelle tragédie ?

" _En parlant du diable..._ Grommela Rick inintelligiblement, en voyant le leader des Saviors sortir d'une maison cossue de la rue principale, l'air guilleret et intéressé.

\- Il arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ilda d'une voix contrariée et angoissée, brisant le coeur de Rick en concrétisant ses échecs cuisants, concernant sa protection.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Confirma son ami, interpellé.

\- Écoute, proposa Ilda, tu vois, tout le monde a arrêté de parler autour de nous. Le calme règne. Et la peur aussi. C'est toujours comme cela quand il arrive quelque part.

\- Tu as vraiment le sens de l'observation, affirma Rick, heureux de compter un membre aussi observateur parmi ses rangs, mais aussi partagé d'en faire la découverte d'une telle manière.

\- Tu as trop flippé quand j'ai dit qu'il arrivait, hein ? Tu as cru pendant un instant que j'avais des pouvoirs comme Daredevil, c'est ça ? Taquina-t-elle en lui pinçant amicalement le bras, tentant de rendre l'ambiance plus légère. Être aussi tendus les perdraient tous.

\- Oui.. Avoua Rick en s'avouant vaincu, souriant gentilment lui aussi. Tu devrais être psychologue Ilda, tu lis dans mon esprit !

\- J'y penserais ! Ria-t-elle discrètement avant de soudainement prendre un air grave. Rick, ce que je t'ai révélé sur la fausse agression, ne le dis vraiment _à personne_ , cela mettrais les autres en grand danger. Il est trop instable pour qu'on le perturbe plus encore. Tu dois faire semblant de croire tout ce qu'il prétend avoir fait, pour l'instant. Sois sur tes gardes et merci d'être là. Pour moi.

\- Ne me remercie plus jamais d'être là pour toi, mais d'accord, entendu, je ne dirais rien. Ilda, une dernière chose, ajouta Rick en voyant que Negan était presque arrivé vers eux, _on le tuera._ Je te le promet.

Les deux proches prirent un air renfrognés tandis que Negan vînt se tenir devant eux, contrarié de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire avant qu'il ne les interrompent. Quelle était cette connection qui semblait les lier ? Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils que tout les deux ?

\- Ricky, Tu es chien d'aveugle maintenant ? Un bon chien-chien docile, mmh ?

" _Prend ça_." Pensa Negan en observant l'homme en face de lui. Les traits tirés du shérif se tordait à présent sous le coup d'une bouffée d'exaspération - il trouva en lui la force de rester silencieux.

Les deux yeux brillants de Negan glissèrent doucement vers Ilda. Les longs cheveux bruns de cette dernière brillaient sous quelques rayons de soleil vaillants, qui avaient réussis à percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse formée dans le ciel. Un coup de vent déposa une petite feuille verte pomme juste au dessus de l'oreille de cette dernière.

Ilda, elle, sentait la lumière se mouvoir sous ses paupières, lui rappelant à quel point voir lui manquait. Sa bouche entrouverte se ferma en une moue chagrinée, arrachant un sourire moqueur à l'homme qui s'imposait en tout point en face d'elle.

Les longs doigts de Negan se tendirent en direction d'Ilda, prêts à retirer la feuille qui s'était confortablement logée dans les ondulations sombres et emmêlées de sa masse soyeuse. Se ravisant, il transforma son geste manqué en un index accusateur, pointant Ilda de manière péremptoire :

\- Emmène moi à l'endroit où tu vivais trésor.

Elle comprit instantanément qu'il faisait référence à la condition qu'elle avait exigée : récupérer ses affaires personnelles.

Negan, de son côté, sût qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel par réflexe en entendant ce petit surnom, derrière ses bandages à changer. La jeune française acquiesça sérieusement avant de se lever et de solliciter l'aide de Sasha. Cette dernière la prit par le coude et dirigea le groupe jusqu'à la maison qu'elle fait autrefois partagée avec Denise et Enid.

Enid qui n'était du coup pas là.

\- Chouette quartier, mazette, vous avez le cul bordé de nouilles les gars ! Lança Negan en découvrant les maisons les plus grandes d'Alexandria, généralement occupée par un plus grand nombres de personnes et pas par des familles nombreuses, qui n'existaient plus de nos jours.

Les bâtisses aux toits triangulaires semblaient faire tâche dans cet univers rouillé, plein de de marcheurs morts et de cadavres en décomposition. Leurs facades boisées et blanches, soulignée de quelques lambris peints en bleu marine, rappellaient des visions d'océans, d'écume et d'odeurs marines. Nous en étions pourtant loin.

\- Crédance, Voltek, amenez le camion pour prendre les matelas, ordonna Negan d'une voix posée.

Derrière lui, silencieuse, Ilda fit une liste des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas oublier.

"Alors : mes fringues, mes bd, mon collier, ma trousse, mon journal..." Le sang lui frappa alors les les tempes, montant à sa tête douloureusement avant de venir rougir ses joues. "Merde, si ils prennent mon matelas, ils vont trouver mon journal. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_."

Certaines phrases qu'elle avait autrefois couché sur papier lui revenèrent : des informations sur le groupe, leurs habitudes, leurs stratégies et sûrement d'autres renseignements compromettants qui ne devaient jamais tomber dans les mains de l'ennemi. Et surtout pas dans celle des Saviors.

Réfléchissant contre la montre, Ilda mordilla l'intérieur de ses joues meurtries en réfléchissant à un plan. Comme toujours.

Un idée germa dans son esprit.

"Hum, pourrais-je me recueillir quelques instants, seule ? Nous étions trois à vivre ici, je suis la seule qui soit encore en vie, implora Ilda en ayant l'air la plus pathétique possible. Elle fit semblant de renifler.

\- Bien sûr...

Choquée mais calmée, Ilda sentie ses épaules relâcher la pression. _"Ça a pris ? Yes !"_ se félicita-t-elle.

\- Que non. Allez, pas que ça à faire, on entre, coupa Negan, indifférent."

 _"J'aurais du m'en douter."_ Pensa-t-elle en fixant Negan passer devant elle, grimpant les quelques marches qui menaient au porche.

" _Que cherche-t-elle à cacher ?_ " S'interrogea Negan en attendant qu'elle vienne ouvrir la porte.

Propulsée dans un endroit si cher à son coeur, Ilda se sentie complète alors qu'elle remarquait à quel point elle connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Yeux fermés, c'était le cas de le dire.

La jeune femme trouva facilement la poignée massive et sculptée, puis la fit tourner précautionneusement. L'odeur familière de l'habitation l'apaisa, faisant remonter de bons souvenirs à sa mémoire - pour une fois.

Elle sourit un peu, ce qui n'échappa à Negan.

Se souvenant de nouveau du journal recelant de détails privés, négligemment caché sous un lit qu'ils allaient dérober, Ilda se senti plus qu'agitée. Avançant document vers les escaliers en effleurant les murs aux boiseries richement ornées du bout de ses doigts, la jeune femme se prépara à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa chambre afin de disposer du journal maudit.

Son esprit inquiet lui imposa, sans prévenir, le visage de Ginnie Weasley, la petite fille rousse, soeur de Ron dans Harry Potter. Elle et son journal maudit. Ilda avait tant aimé lire et voir les films d'Harry Potter. Malheureusement, elle ne verrait jamais le dernier opus, qui aurait du sortir seulement quelques semaines après l'épidémie. Ces bribes d'une jeunesse heureuse et libre n'était que des souvenirs qui devenait de plus en plus flou au fil du temps qui passait. La nostalgie lui piqua les entrailles.

Se postant près de la première marche des escaliers vernis, Ilda visualisa mentalement le chemin qu'il fallait emprunter afin d'arriver sans embuche dans la chambre. Elle tendit l'oreille afin de savoir si Negan était à ses basques ou occupé a observer les lieux. Des bruits de pas qui rentraient en trombe dans la bâtisse brouillèrent les pistes. Les murmures de Carl, Michonne, Rick, Crédance et Dwight, ainsi que Voltek, l'empêchèrent de distinguer la position de Negan.

 _"Tant pis, profite de cette diversion ! Cours en haut et balance ce satané journal ! Vite, avant qu'ils ne mettent la main dessus.."_ N'écoutant que son instinct, la jeune femme agrippa la rampe de l'escalier et grimpa les marches deux par deux. Arrivée à l'étage, elle avançait à l'aveugle, les deux bras devant, pour ne pas se cogner. Entrant en trombe dans sa chambre, à droite au fond d'un long couloir, elle buta contre les matelas sur lesquels Enid et elle dormait auparavant et trébucha.

 **"Pam. Pam. Pam."** Les bottes en cuir de Negan maltraitait le bois luxueux des escaliers. Il venait la chercher. Il l'avait vu partir en courant. _"Il va venir m'étriper."_ Paniqua la jeune femme en entendant ses pas menaçants.

Sentant le sang quitter ses membres, Ilda rampa jusqu'au matelas le plus près du mur, le sien, à l'opposé du seuil de la porte.

 **"Pam. Pam."** Il était tout proche dans le couloir, fulminant de s'être fait berner par une "gamine".

Soulevant les rebords du matelas, Ilda Belrose tâtonnaitfarouchement le parquet, recherchant l'emplacement de son journal.

"Pas bien, Ilda. Vraiment pas bien." Lança Negan d'une voix sinistre, d'un ton blanc et menaçant.

Soudain, la jeune femme souffla, soulagée. Le coin de la couverture en cuir de l'épais journal était à présent dans sa main. Elle se releva d'un coup, n'ayant que quelques secondes afin de cacher le cahier. Il était là. Le jetant à ses pieds, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'objet afin de le faire glisser sous l'imposante l'armoire sur laquelle elle s'appuyait à présent, là où son linge était rangé.

" _Imagine qu'il dépasse ! Si jamais il dépasse ! Je ne peux même pas savoir si c'est le cas, à cause de ses bandages, rah ! Que va-t-il me faire ?!_ " Ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce que l'attitude rebelle de Daryl avait entraîné, elle mordilla sa lèvre de plus belle. Allait-il la frapper ? Et s'il lui brisait un os, comment se soignerait-elle ? Et s'il décider de la tuer ? Et si..

"Qu'est-ce que tu as caché ?" Negan se rua sur elle comme un cyclone enragé. Elle s'était jouée de lui, avait essayé de le manipuler pour comploter et planquer un objet non identifié. Était-ce un mot ? Une bombe ? Une arme ?

" Répond. RÉPOND ! Ou je t'éclate ta jolie petit gueule !

La frôlant, il apposa Lucille contre sa joue, coupant la peau délicate de sa joue avec le barbelé tranchant. Ilda demeura silencieuse, fermant ses paupières par réflexe, redoutant de sentir un coup de batte s'abattre sur elle. Comme paralysée, elle resta prostrée contre le radiateur, consciente de son désavantage total. Elle eu l'impression d'être faible. Si Daryl était là, il aurait été déçu de la voir abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

Le clan Grimes arriva soudainement en trombe dans la pièce, suivit de Rosita, Sasha et Aaron. À leurs talons, Credence, Dwight et un grand roux baraqué du côté Savior : Voltek.

Negan relâcha sa prise sur la chemise d'Ilda. La tension était à son comble.

\- On peut faire ça sans violence, n'attisons pas le feu entre nos communauté, proposa Rick pacifiquement, levant ses deux mains en l'air en signe de paix, l'air visiblement terrifié.

Comme toujours, Negan le trouva si naïf. Ce qu'il aurait aimé le faire rétrécir afin de l'écraser sous sa botte, comme une vieille clope finie. L'image lui était si tentante.

\- Putain, Rick. Tu fais vraiment chier ! Tu penses sérieusement toute les merdes que tu dis ? Non mais sérieux ! Ferme la deux secondes. D'ailleurs, qui vous a permis de monter ? Vous croyez que c'est une putain de réunion de famille ? D'accord. On va laver notre linge sale ensemble alors. Toi, brailla-t-il en se tournant vers Ilda, tu as planqué un truc j'en suis sur ! Allez, chérie, dis moi ce que tu as planqué en montant en courant. Dis moi et je ne te ferais pas la peau." Il caressa sa joue avec la batte, faisant frémir Sasha qui n'avait cessée de penser à Abraham et à la mort atroce qui avait été la sienne en revoyant cette batte abominable.

Involontairement - ou peut-être inconsciemment - le visage d'Ilda se tourna vers l'armoire, qu'elle savait être juste quelques pas à sa gauche, la trahissant indubitablement et complètement. Son coeur se mit à battre a un rythme effréné quand elle entendit Negan ordonner a Crédance de fouiller la petite zone.

Une ou deux minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles les onzes âmes se regardèrent tours à tours, s'épiant les uns les autres dans un silence lourd et gênant. Souvent, Negan regardait Ilda, qui semblait bien silencieuse et secrète. Où étaient passés son piquant et sa force, se demanda-t-il en observant son cou, puis sa mâchoire dessinée. Le petit bout d'oreille dépassait toujours de sa chevelure épaisse. La petite feuille verte pomme aussi.

En réalité, Ilda ne cessait de se flageller mentalement, se disant que toutes les cachettes d'armes, astuces, points d'eau potable, magasins à piller et points de surveillances allaient être découverts par sa seule faute. Cette réalisation manqua de lui arracher un sourire : _"tu n'en louperas décidément jamais une."_ constata-t-elle amèrement, attendant anxieusement que le journal fut trouver à un moment ou un autre.

Et il le fut.

"J'ai quelque chose ! Clama Crédance qui s'était penchée sous l'armoire qu'elle venait de vider de tout son contenu. Elle étira son bras afin d'attraper l'objet non identifié. Se relevant afin d'étudier sa trouvaille, elle fut déçue de voir "qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un vieux bouquin."

"Donne moi ça, Crédance, ordonna Negan avec hâte et intérêt."

Ilda baissa la tête, vaincue. Encore une défaite. " _Mais je finirais par gagner._ "

Les membres de son groupe étaient tous alignés à l'autre bout de la pièce, tenus en joue par Dwight ainsi qu'un des meilleurs garde des Saviors, qui leurs ordonnaient de se taire et de rester immobiles.

Negan se tenait entre eux et Ilda, accompagné par la petite mais explosive Crédance.

D'ailleurs, la jeune française remarqua qu'il feuilletait à présent les pages avec une avidité non dissimulée. Il grommelait en lisant à voix haute. Puis, il finit par s'arrêter sur un passage qui semblait avoir piqué sa curiosité. Quel était-il ? Cette page où Ilda décrivait leur système de défense ? Celle où elle parlait de leurs entrainements ?

Negan, qui ne pensait plus pouvoir être surpris par grand chose, n'en cru pas ses yeux. Les indices se mirent tous en place. Il lu à voix haute :

"Dale ... Nananana... _J'ai peur de redevenir l'enfant sauvage qui toquait à la porte d'Herschel..._ _Tu m'aurais vue hier, à trainer devant la planque de ... Rick ?_ Les pupilles de Negan s'élargirent. _Tu serais heureux : me voir penser à autre chose que la primitive survie, me voir rester jeune et animée._ Le chef des Saviors posa ses deux orbes ténébreux sur la silhouette mortifiée d'Ilda, bien consciente des mots qui allaient suivre. _Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je repense souvent à la prison, quand Rick ... m'a embrassée sans prévenir._ Il se tourna à présent vers Rick qui n'osa regarder que ses pieds. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours de réels sentiments pour lui contrairement à avant... mmh... Ces choses ont de la valeur pour moi et je suis triste qu'il ne ce soit rien passer ensuite, sans pour autant attendre quoi que ce soit venant de sa part. C'est assez paradoxale, je le reconnais, mais ce type reste dans mes pensées ?"_

Un petit pivert cogna le tronc d'un arbre non loin de là. Le bruit de son bec frappant l'écorce fut le seul son que les onze mortels entendirent.

Tous était choqués. Carl, qui avait plus ou moins toujours eu un béguin pour Ilda se senti trahis et détesta son père pour avoir osé fréquenter son amie. Il poussa Dwight et tenta de sortir en courant, mais les deux gardes le remirent à sa place sans trop le bousculer. Michonne, elle, n'avait jamais été mise au courant de cette histoire. Elle eu en revanche la sagesse de ne pas avoir de rancoeur envers l'homme qu'elle aimait, ni envers cette jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme une nièce orpheline. Sasha et Rosita se regardèrent, embarrassée et étonnée qu'une telle relation eut lieu sans que quiconque ne se soit jamais douté de rien.

Rick, lui, sentit un poignard lui transpercer le coeur. Une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue, zigzagant entre les poils hirsutes de sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Ainsi, elle pensait toujours à lui de cette manière ? Lui aussi, très rarement. Parfois. Occasionnellement. Souvent. _Trop souvent._ Il eut conscience que des explications lui seraient demandées de touts côtés. Le regret était plus fort que la honte.

Pour lui en tout cas.

Ilda serra ses points blanchis sous la force de la pression qu'elle leur imposait. Elle eut l'impression que toute la ville l'observait avec dégoût et dépit. Un de ses secrets les plus profond et intime venait d'être déballé en présence des personnes qu'elle redoutait le plus d'affronter. Ses doigts de pieds s'agitèrent clandestinement, engourdis par les réactions chimiques de son corps face à une humiliation aussi cuisante. Une boule de colère qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien venait de se former en elle, prête à exploser et tout emporter sur son passage. L'implosion été proche.

Personne ne bougea. Negan continuait de lire la page, ahurie de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué. Il avait détesté Rick depuis leur rencontre. Il était tout ce que Luci.. - tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit et qu'il ne serait jamais. Mais, à présent, il l'abhorrait de tout son être, chair et sang. L'envie de le tuer n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Hors, il ne pouvait pas, il avait besoin de lui pour exécuter ses plans et garder la ville sous sa coupe.

A côté de lui, Crédance passa sa main dans ses dreads qu'elle négligeait. La femme sembla aussi sur le point d'imploser. Elle brisa le silence ambiant en se lançant dans un monologue qu'elle récita sans faire une seule petite pause :

\- Donc toi, le vioc, tu as biché la minette aveugle. Et bah, c'est du beau. Mec, cette nana à l'âge de ton fils, lança-t-elle en crachant au pied d'Ilda, d'un air répugnée. Mais bon, tu as du le chercher. Tu dois être ce genre de petite catin qui allume les bonhommes pour un bout de pain ou quelques plaquettes d'ibuprofène. J'ai pas raison petite crasseuse ? Si ta mère, qui comme les mères de tout le monde est devenue un geek qui schlague te voyait, elle serait sûrement fière de sa cinglée de fille. Allez ! Réponds ! Menaça Crédence qui pensait jouir d'une légitimité suffisante pour agir ainsi, après avoir été promue le matin même.

Ilda lâcha un souffle court et pencha dangereusement sa tête en direction des paroles de vipères.

Sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur la Savior en grognant comme un animal sauvage. Ni Negan, ni les autres n'eut le temps de réagir. La jeune femme attrapa sa proie par les oreilles et traversa la pièce en courant comme une furie, l'emmenant contre le mur où ses amis avaient été alignés avant de s'écarter de justesse. Elle écrasa la tête de Crédence contre le mur. Un crac sourd et sinistre fit frissonner Carl, que Rick avait enlacé pour le protéger de ce spectacle violent.

Dwight et son compère tentèrent de lui faire lâcher prise en vain. Sa haine semblait lui avoir conférer des pouvoirs surnaturels. En réalité, Ilda était juste arrivé au bord du précipice. Ses pensées n'était plus claire, mais la seule chose qu'Ilda retenait, était que cette fille avait touché son point sensible.

Après avoir cogné au moins sept fois la tête de celle qui avait eu la malchance de dépasser ses limites, Ilda lâcha les oreilles de Crédence, qui tomba à terre mollement.

Dwight mit Ilda à terre qui hurlait de colère, se débattant de toute ses forces. Le grand barbu ne fut pas de trop pour la contenir. Negan, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Observant la tête déformée de sa nouvelle garde, Negan entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle soit capable d'être aussi violente.

Rick revu en elle, une facette sombre de lui, qu'il fait réussi à réfréner grâce à l'amour des siens. Cette facette qui fait faire les actes les plus terribles aux personnes les plus douces et calmes.

Ilda fut emmenée loin d'eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire à part faire face.

La jeune femme eu l'impression que le temps venait de se ralentir. Tout semblait si lent... Dwight la traîna sans ménagement à travers le couloir. Negan leurs emboîta le pas près avoir dit à Rick :

- _On en a pas finis, toi et moi._

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **12 ans auparavant.**

 **. . .**

La nuit était fraîche, détonnante mais bienvenue. Oui, ce jeudi ci, les températures avaient atteint les 31 degrés celsius et sa brise frissonnante fit du bien aux os vieillissants de Stéphane Belrose.

L'heureux père de famille jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre.

Minuit passé.

 _Elle aurait du être rentrée depuis au moins une demie heure... Allez Stéphane, c'est rien, fais pas le parano._

Sa femme, la mère de ses enfants, lui manquait chaque fois qu'elle s'absentait. Que ce soit une heure, une minute ou un mois, il n'avait jamais supporté d'être éloigné d'elle. Surtout si c'était pour aller voir sa mère, sa belle-mère à lui. _Toujours bonne à boire et lui donner le cafard cette vielle peau._

Stéphane ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur leur grand jardin, qu'il avait tondu le jour même. L'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée lui chatouilla les narines. Il inspira longuement en profitant du calme de la nuit. La balançoire de sa petite fille tanga en avant puis en arrière, comme si un fantôme était venu lui aussi apprécier les bienfaits d'une belle nuit d'été.

Lassé, il regagna le salon. La télévision éclairait la pièce d'une lumière variante. Tantôt sombre, tantôt bleutée, puis rougeâtre et enfin blanche.

L'homme s'installa tranquillement dans le canapé. Impatient de voir enfin sa femme rentrer et le rejoindre.

Inquiet, il se rassura en pensant à sa fille qui devait dormir à points fermés, dans son petit lit douillet, juste au dessus de lui. Il pensa aussi à son tout petit garçon, qui ronflait lui aussi dans sa chambre refaite à neuf sur le thème de la mer. Demain, ils iraient tout les quatre au zoo. La sortie était prévue de longue date.

N'arrivant pas à chasser son angoisse grandissante, Stéphane vérifia les appels manqués du téléphone fixe.

 _Peut-être que je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie en faisant un tour dans le jardin ?_

Alors qu'il venait de reposer le téléphone sur son socle, on toqua à la porte.

Le mari inquiet fut parcouru d'un frisson. Ce n'était pas _sa_ manière de toquer.

Stéphane se dirigea lentement vers la porte, faisant traîner ses chaussons sur le carrelage de l'entrée.

Toujours lentement, il fit tourner son jeu de clé afin de déverrouiller la serrure ; sans même regarder qui était là, il ouvrit.

Des girofars bleus et rouges, ainsi que des phares blancs, l'aveuglèrent au départ.

Puis, un homme qu'il reconnu comme étant un pompier se présenta, la mine triste et le teint cireux. Un gendarme plus âgée fit de même. Lui aussi semblait triste et soucieux.

Tout se mélangea alors. Plus rien n'avait de sens.

 _Il est tard pour vendre des calendriers ? Ces messieurs sont peut être en mission ? Je dois les prévenir qu'il se trompe de maison._

Il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi...

 _Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce châle lavande et de cette clé de voiture, emballées dans un sac scellé que tenait le gendarme._

 _Peut-être était-ce à cause de la personne à qui il appartenait. Sa femme._

 _Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette énorme tâche de sang brune et bordeaux, qui ne semblait même pas encore sèche._

 _Un cri de douleur traumatisant perturba le silence de cette paisible nuit d'été, dans cette ville reculée de la Bourgogne._

 _A l'étage, la petite fille s'éveilla en sursaut. A travers ses rideaux, de drôles de lumières éclairaient la rue._

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . .**

Voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Comme toujours, allez-y de votre petite théorie, même farfelue !

Ahlala, le passage du journal aura des répercussions folles sur la suite de l'histoire. De même que ces souvenirs qui commencent à faire sens les uns, les autres.

 **MERCI.** Pour toutes vos reviews très encourageantes, elles me donnent toujours le sourire et plein d'idées. En plus c'est toujours sympa de partager sur la série en même temps. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de l'épisode 1 de la nouvelle saison 8 qui est sorti très récemment !

Soyez heureux, d'ici le prochain chapitre : ***cyber-câlins***

 **TATA**


	9. Déborder le vase

_Saluuuuuut :D_

Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 9, déjà ... Je passe bientôt le cap des 10 chaps pour ma première fanfiction ***youpiiiii***

 _WARNING:_ _destiné à un public averti_ _, cette histoire est très fortement susceptible de contenir :_ _langage grossier, descriptions gores, violences, abus psychologique_ _et_ _physique_ _graphique/ou pas envers des personnages à figure humaine, des animaux identifiables, ou créatures fictives,_ _allusion_ _(jamais graphique) à des scènes dites adultes._

 ** _CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES ALLUSIONS AUX ACCIDENTS DE VOITURES MORTELS._**

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-reader et l'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Malgré ma traque perpétuelle des fautes, certaines m'ont sûrement échappées, excusez-moi par avance. J'espère m'en débarrasser aux prochaines modifications._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : ... DÉBORDER LE VASE.**

Les membres de leur famille partirent les uns après les autres, laissant Stéphane, Wilda et Jonsen seuls et tristes. Le jeune veuf ne voulait voir personne. Personne à part ses enfants, la seule trace vivante de sa femme, décédée trois jours auparavant. Ils avaient beau essayé de lui faire entendre raison : non, il avait refusé les mains qu'on lui avait tendues.

Après avoir refermée la porte vitrée de l'entrée de leur petite maison, il alla s'assoir dans son canapé, oubliant son bébé dans la cuisine à coup d'émissions télévisées sans intêret.

Un accident de voiture. Conduite en état d'ébriété. La vie d'une femme d'à peine 34 ans partie en fumée.

Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Son corps avait été carbonisé dans l'accident. Seul un mollet retrouvé dix mètres plus loin, dans le bas côté de l'autoroute, avait parlé lors d'une prise de sang post-mortem.

" _Putain de mot en latin : post-mortem._ "

Sous ses paupières bouffies, qu'il ferma quelques secondes, des images se relayaient sans lui laisser de répit.

L'identification. Le corps. Les restes. Une silhouette noircie allongée sur la table du légiste. Il l'avait reconnue grâce à sa bague de mariage qui n'avait pas totalement fondue. Et son pied. Son petit pied. Il avait été chaud. Il avait foulé la terre.

" _Désormais, il est SOUS la terre._ " Une larme, puis deux, puis trois, puis dix, coulèrent silencieusement.

Tristesse, désespoir. " _Comment j'vais avancer sans toi ?_ " se répétait-il inlassablement, attendant la réponse de sa femme qui ne viendrait jamais.

Tristesse mais aussi colère : Yngvar, la mère de ses enfants n'aurait jamais du mourrir ce soir là. Pas si Wilda, la mère de sa femme, une immigré suédoise qui avait toujours été cruelle envers Yngvar, sa belle mère, n'avait fait boire sa fille avant de la laisser sciemment prendre le volant.

Oui sa femme avait toujours été trop douce pour couper les ponts, malgré l'enfance que sa marâtre de mère lui avait fait subir, elle continuait de s'occuper d'elle avec attention. _"Voilà ou ça t'as m'ner chérie..."_

Wilda avait insisté pour que sa petite fille s'appelle comme elle : _Yngvar avait accepté._ Elle l'avait forcé à déménager en Bourgogne : Y _ngvar avait accepté._ Elle avait insisté pour que sa fille boive un coup : _Yngvar était décédé._

 _"C'est de sa faute."_ laissa sous-entendre son esprit tourmenté.

Elle était la source de ce drame pour Stéphane Belrose.

 _"Cette chienne doit payer, il faut qu'elle paye. En attendant, buvons pour oublier. Faisons comme eux tous. Buvons notre malheur jusqu'à ce que l'aube nous engloutissent tous. Crevons en avalant ce liquide enflammé."_

De son côté, dans la cuisine, la petite fille, désormais orpheline de sa mère, avait bien remarqué que les choses étaient devenues différentes.

" _Maman est morte, elle ne reviendra pas_. Elle dort dans un lit, sous la terre." Avait expliqué la petite Wilda à son frère qui gazouillait innocemment, allongé dans son transat, inconscient de tout ce qui se disait.

 _"Et papa, il est un peu mort aussi. Papa sourire est parti avec Maman dans les nuages ! Loin dans le ciel !"_ Ajouta la fillette de six ans en faisant virevolter ses mains en direction du plafond, alors que son père entra dans la cuisine, pour en ressortir avec une bouteille de vin à la main, l'air mutique. Chaque soir depuis sa mort, le même rituel avait lieu : télé, picole, dépression.

Wilda Belrose posa le lourd transat de son petit frère près d'elle avant de lui tenir la main en regardant la lumière se refléter sur l'évier en inox, son regard acier remplis de larmes chaudes. L'idée ne s'était toujours pas figée en elle, mais sa réalisation douloureuse commençait à se faire, surs des fondations solides.

\- _Wida ! Wida_ _!_ Chantonna le jeune bambin en applaudissant, tentant d'attirer l'attention de sa soeur, d'ordinaire joueuse et animée. Il sentait dans son petit ventre que quelque chose avait changé : il voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Sans prévenir, leur père débarqua dans la pièce d'un pas ferme et rapide en leur direction. Son visage rougie se contorsionnait sous la douleur et la furie. Les deux enfants sursautèrent :

\- IL N'Y A PLUS DE WILDA ! _PAS DE WILDA_ ! PERSONNE NE S'APPELERA COMME CA DANS CETTE MAISON ! CE PRENOM EST MAUDIT !

La petite fille ne pu retenir un flot de pleurs bruyant. Frottant ses yeux fatigués avec ses petit poings, l'enfant peinait à respirer entre deux énormes sanglots. Jonsen mouilla sa couche avant de pleurer à son tour.

Son papa lui faisait peur. Pourquoi son prénom était-il devenu si mauvais ? Que se passait-il ?

\- Je veux.. maman ! Je veux comme.. avant. Jonsen aussi, sanglota la petite, apeurée. J'ai rien fait, j'ai pas mourra maman moi !

Stéphane, sentant la culpabilité envahir tout son être, prit ses deux enfants dans ses bras, d'un coup, hurlant de douleur. Il s'asseye lentement sur le carrelage glacé de la cuisine et les regarda dans les yeux :

\- Allez, on s'en sortira tout les trois ! Nous sommes vivants ! Jonsen, mon fils. Ma petite fille, tu t'appelleras Ilda dorénanvant. Ma petite Ilda, je t'aime. Papa te dira pourquoi, promis. Je ne suis pas un papa parfait mais on va ré-apprendre à vivre. Excusez moi. Mes bébés... Papa est là. Papa est là. Papa vous expliquera tout."

Stéphane berça les deux petits, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Il les mis au lit, seul, puis les borda. Le père de famille descendit dans la cuisine et jeta les bouteilles d'alcool puis fit un grand ménage.

Une fois finis, il scotcha la plus belle photo d'Yngvar sur le mur du salon, bien en évidence. Il appella sa soeur pour se confier un peu.

Il ne pu dormir dans leurs lit conjugal, finissant donc sa nuit sur le canapé. Pleurant tout les larmes de son corps, il s'endormit, épuisé.

Yngvar était dans ses rêves, lui assurant qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'il était le meilleur des pères.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime." Murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

Il découvrirait bientôt que jamais plus ses nuits ne seraient paisibles, que jamais plus il ne pourrait dormir seul, dans ce grand lit vide.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . .**

Mes jambes se balançaient en suivant les virages que prenait le break, se cognants de temps en temps contre les parois de la portière dans claquement d'os contre plastique. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger ma jambe. La fatigue de cette journée éprouvante, autant mentalement que physiquement, m'avait achevée. Mon corps tout entier était douloureux.

Ma tête roula nonchalamment sur l'appuie tête, tandis que je cherchais à trouver le sommeil.

A côté de moi, Negan conduisait, sûrement profondément concentré. Il utilisait la technique des phares éteints afin d'économiser de la batterie et dehors, le crépuscule abattait sa sombre main gantée sur la campagne boisée. Oui, je ne discernais aucune lumière sous mes bandages souillées de larmes séchées, seulement la noirceur de la nuit. Il avait sans doute lu cet astuce dans mon carnet, un peu plus tôt.

 _Mon carnet.._

" _Faut-il vraiment que tu penses à ce qui est arriver tout à l'heure ?_ " Débattais-je intérieurement en tentant de démêler mes cheveux sales avec mes doigts.

"Aïe ! Mon doigt se coinça dans un épais noeud, tirant douloureusement sur mon cuir chevelu. Un voix grave d'homme me répondit :

\- Tu as une langue alors ? Je croyais qu'elle était tombé quand j'ai lu un passage de ton journal où tu avoues avoir galoché Rick Grimes. Ah et aussi après que tu es transformé une talentueuse tireuse en légume.

 _Ça, c'est fait._

 _\- De une._ Vous n'avez pas été particulièrement locace non plus, murmurais-je, lasse. Ensuite, je n'ai pas "galoché" Rick Grimes. Enfin, elle n'est pas morte, la fille je veux dire ?

\- Oui c'est ça, ricana-t-il en replaçant bruyamment ses mains sur le volant. Tu me prends vraiment pour un con toi. Et non, elle est même pas morte. En revanche, je suis pas sûre qu'on pourra en tirer grand chose. Elle garde la bouche grande ouverte en bavant. Et pis, elle est plus bien belle à voir. Sa tronche ressemble à mon gros doigt de pied maint'nant.

Un sourire sinistre se forgea sur mon visage :

\- Eh bien j'aurais du frapper plus fort.

Negan fut pris d'un rire gras et rauque. Il semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles et pour la première fois, je ne me sentais pas aussi faible. Il me laissait répondre, comme à son égal, sans me menacer. _Enfin._ Et j'ai aussi pu montrer ce que j'ai dans le ventre. Mais il n'avait encore rien vu.

\- Merde Ilda, ferme la à me faire rire, comme ça. Tu veux qu'on ai un accident ? Se moqua Negan.

Le souvenir de ma mère me revînt alors comme un électrochoc douloureux et tout d'un coup, je ne souriais plus. Plus du tout.

Me voyant me renfermer dans ma coquille, le Savior du avoir l'air incrédule :

\- Quoi, je croyais que tu aimais les leader ? Comme Rick Grimes, tu sais. Autoritaire, sûr de lui tout ça, mmh ? _"Ferme là"_ c'est censé te plaire, hein ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Son pic lancé comme une lance dans mes chairs eut au moins le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose que le souvenir de ma maman.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu du mal à vous comprendre, vous, les femmes. Bon, entre nous, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de toute me les mettre dans la poche, mais toi, tu es vraiment une sacré taré. Mystérieuse, machin, machin.. Je t'ai vexée ? Me questionna-t-il en notant ma moue, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses remarques enfantine. Il fallait que ça sorte ma petite Ilda. 'Fin bref, tu as un truc dans le cerveau, t'es pas comme mes femmes.

 _Mes femmes ?_ Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, heureusement cachés sous une épaisse couche de bandages qui ne demandaient qu'a être changés, je devais avoir mal compris...

\- Franchement, entre nous deux, le plus taré, c'est vous. Peut être que vous allez me planter votre bout de bois dans la tête pour avoir dit ça, mais vous êtes un putain de gros cinglé. Désolée, mais il fallait aussi que ça sorte, rétorquais-je d'une voix sifflante.

" _Pour le coup "des femmes", j'ai du mal entendre, ce n'est pas possible. Imagine qu'i_ _l a genre un harem de femme reproductrice qui lui pondent plein de_ _petits Negan qui se baladent partout en pleurnichant._ " Me dis-je intérieurement. " _Arrête de penser à ça, tu vas vomir sinon ! Tout de même... J'ai_ _vraiment envie de vérifier si j'ai mal compris ou pas... Mais j'ai trop de fierté pour lui demander quoi que ce soit, alors je suppose que je découvrirais la vérité de par mes propres yeux. Enfin, quand ils verront de nouveau._ " Me dis-je dans ma tête.

\- Vas-y continue poupée, lâche-toi ! M'encouragea-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Vous voulez que je me lâche ? _Ok ! Pas de problème_ ! Vous êtes un psychopathe ! Vous avez tué Abraham ! Vous nous avez fais vivre des horreurs à Daryl et moi ! Vous n'auriez pas survécu une seule nuit dans cette putain de cellule ! C'était ... Inhumain ! Et tout ces pauvres gens ! Oui, vous n'en parlez pas, bien sûr ! Au lieu de vous bouger, vous préférez racketter des innocents ! Ne venez surtout pas jouer aux " _Je fais ça pour ma communauté, c'est vous ou nous_ " et ce genre conneries ! Vous n'avez _aucune_ excuses ! Aucune !

Je ravalais ma salive et repris mon souffle. L'impression d'être plus légère apaisa sensiblement ma colère.

\- Ilda. Je n'ai qu'une chose a te répondre...

Je sentit que la voiture accélèra dangereusement et du alors m'agripper a la poignée incrustée dans le plafond. Je n'entendais plus les grondements des camions de notre convois, Negan avait du les semer involontairement.

\- J'ai fais ça pour ma communauté, c'est vous ou nous.

Je soufflais en levant les yeux au ciel. " _Il est irrécupérable."_ Me dire que j'allais devoir me le coltiner pour une période indéterminée me donna envie d'ouvrir la porte, de détacher ma ceinture puis de me jeter dans le fossé - à pleine vitesse.

De nouveau, il accéléra. Cette fois, je lui demandais de ralentir, s'aventurer sur une route, même claire à première vue et sans phares était du suicide.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, il freina progressivement puis nous semblions être à l'arrêt.

\- Vous avez peut-être envie de vous tuer avec ce que vous avez sur la conscience, mais je veux vivre. Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ? Demandais-je, interloquée.

\- Je n'ai pas freiné, le moteur s'est arrêté. La voiture est complètement bloquée.

Derrière nous, le convoi semblait avoir pris un autre chemin, le bruit des moteurs n'était même pas lointain, mais complètement inexistants.

A ma gauche, un grognement sec, puis un autre plus grave me firent sursauter. Quelque chose tapa la vitre de mon côté.

 _Des rôdeurs._

* * *

Prenant sa Lucille sous le siège, ainsi que le fusil à pompe récupéré sur le corps de Crédance, Negan ouvrit violemment la porte conducteur et sortais en inspirant bruyamment.

Ajustant confortablement sa prise sur le manche de sa fidèle petite batte, il s'approcha des deux marcheurs morts avec détermination.

La détermination à tuer. Ce feux qui brûle ses entrailles quand il ôte une vie.

Les deux étaient liés par des menottes. Un homme et une femme. Quelle était leurs histoires ? Qui étaient-ils ? S'étaient-ils aimés avant de mourrir ?

" **Splash.** " Pas le temps de cogiter, ni de faire des sentiments : la cervelle ramollie de l'infecté mâle s'explosa sans même que l'homme bien bâti n'ai besoin de déployer un tiers de sa force.

La femme, elle - seulement identifiable en tant que telle grâce a sa longue chevelure rousse - , poussa un long grondement affamé avant de tendre sa main libre et décharnée en sa direction. Ses deux yeux jaunes et flottants, semblant ne jamais vraiment se focaliser, le regardèrent. La dernière chose qui se collerait au fond de leurs rétines malade serait un bel homme, très grand et robuste : Lui.

\- Désolée beauté.

Il lui donna un hardi coup de pied dans le ventre. Le cadavre sur pattes fut projeté au sol et éventré sur le coup. Des boyaux à l'odeur horriblement putrides se répandirent à ses pieds.

Il allaient se vanter quand une autre série de grondements se détacha du silence de la nuit noire. A une quinzaine de mètres, une petite horde se dirigeait vers eux. Leurs nombres n'était pas maîtrisable seul.

Un choc d'adrénaline naturel fit rentrer Negan en sursis :

Sursis de vivant, sursis avant de finir par se faire bouffer.

Ilda, sembla comprendre ce qui se passait et lui demanda ce qu'elle devait faire.

Il la regarda quelques secondes ; une voix maléfique lui chuchota : _"Elle va t'embrasser plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne voit pas Negan. Tu pourrais bien la laisser là."_

Son regard se posa sur son visage angoissé.

Il ouvrit sa portière à la volée puis la tira par le bras. La forçant à le suivre et à lui faire confiance malgré elle.

Se souvenant d'une technique qu'Ilda avait noté dans son petit carnet, il pensa à déverrouiller le frein à main avant de reprendre le bras la jeune femme, avant de l'attirer vers lui.

Voyant que ses jambes fines ne la portait pas assez vite, il la prit dans ses bras et se remit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Elle ne sembla pas avoir quelque chose à redire.

Ayant pris de l'avance sur la horde, il prit le risque de se retourner.

La voiture au frein à main déblqué, positionnée dans une descente, commença a dévaller la pente. Doucement au début, mais prenant très rapidement de la vitesse.

Arrivé a niveau des geeks, elle en faucha la plus part. Les quelques épargnés, eux, se mirent à la suivre, distrés.

Dans ses bras, le nez d'Ilda se mit à saigner, elle tomba dans les pommes.

Il fallait faire vite.

Negan suivit la route 13 en direction de l'ancienne usine désaffectée:

 _Son royaume, son endroit, son Élysée, son île, sa base._

 _Sa création._

 ** _. . . . . ._**

* * *

 ** _Note d'auteur : Merci aux Invités pour leurs reviews, dommage que je ne puisse pas vous répondre, mais vos petits messages sont très appréciés. Aussi, merci aux fidèles et nouveaux._**

 _Voilàaaaa. J'attends vos avis et théories sur la suite, aussi bizarres soit-elle ! x)_

 _MERCI DE ME LIRE, à bientôt pour la suite._ **_*cybercâlins*_**

 ** _TATA_**


	10. À coeur ouvert

**Salut à tous !**

Je suis de retour après une petite absence. Il me fallait être inspirée et la dite inspiration est finalement venue ! Le site m'a manqué ! Ainsi que vos messages ! Merci pour les favoris ainsi que vos abonnements, ça me touche de me dire que des personnes ont envie de connaître la suite et je me sens très satisfaite de pouvoir enfin l'apporter ! Écrire est toujours un plaisir fou, je ne m'attendais pas à être lu, surtout que c'est la première fanfiction que j'écrit et poste.

Donc... Nous en étions au chapitre 9, qui était assez riche en émotions. Je vous laisse maintenant avec le chap 10 ***wow, on passe un cap là*** :D Assez difficile à écrire, je l'aime particulièrement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais bref, je ne vous en dit pas plus…

 **Invité(e) :** Quel gentil compliment ! Contente que tu ai aimé(e) ma fiction en tout cas, merci d'être passé(e) !

 _(aussi, je voulais vous demander votre avis sur les épisodes de la saison 8 qui sont sortis récemment, afin de comparer avec mon opinion ^.^)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec l_ _es warnings._ _Bonne lecture à tous :D_

 ** _WARNING:_** ** _destiné à un public averti_** _, cette histoire est très fortement susceptible de contenir :_ ** _langage grossier, descriptions gores, violences, abus psychologique_** _et_ ** _physique_** _graphique/ou pas envers des personnages à figure humaine, des animaux identifiables, ou créatures fictives,_ ** _allusion_** _(jamais graphique) à des scènes dites adultes._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-reader et l'orthographe n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Malgré ma traque perpétuelle des fautes, certaines m'ont sûrement échappées, excusez-moi par avance. J'espère m'en débarrasser aux prochaines modifications._

* * *

 ** _Précédemment_**

Il allait se vanter quand une autre série de grondements se détacha du silence de la nuit noire. A une quinzaine de mètres, une petite horde se dirigeait vers eux.

Dans ses bras, le nez d'Ilda se mit à saigner, elle tomba dans les pommes.

Il fallait faire vite.

Negan suivit la route 13 en direction de l'ancienne usine désaffectée :

 _Son royaume, son endroit, son Élysée, son île, sa base._

 _Sa création._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : À CŒUR OUVERT :**

J'étais réveillée et nous étions dans les bois, " _un raccourcis" préconisé par N._

Sous les chaussures de Negan, les branches craquaient, me rappelant le bruit des bûches qui éclataient dans la cheminée de mes grands-parents paternels. J'avais à peine huit ans cet hiver en question, ma mère était morte depuis déjà deux ans, et la neige tombait abondamment. Je pense que malgré tout, j'étais assez heureuse dans ce souvenir précis qui me revient ce soir.

Mes paupières se ferment seules ; j'inspire l'air étonnamment froid de cette nuit d'été, et je me revois chez eux, des années en arrière :

Leur grand jardin s'était retrouvé couvert d'une épaisse couche de flocons laiteux. Malgré leurs injonctions de rentrer au chaud « _Allez ma chérie, reviens ! Tu vas tomber malade !_ », j'aimais m'allonger sur ce manteau blanc glacé. Mon petit frère et moi jouions jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le ciel était gris, à peine teinté de quelques nuances bleutées. Cette sensation d'extase et d'insouciance, allongée ainsi, me manque tellement. Je sais que, même s'il neigeait et que le paysage m'éblouissait encore plus, je ne pourrais jamais ressentir une telle et totale plénitude.

Oui, un affamé pourrait s'avancer silencieusement vers moi, je mettrais peut-être du temps à attraper mon couteau à cause de mes doigts engourdis par la température négative. Sûrement, ce charognard me mordrait. Mon sang éclabousserait la neige, perlant la glace auparavant immaculée par des dizaines de taches rouge vives. Mon cadavre pourrirait lentement, incrusté dans une couche de gel dont je ne pourrais m'échapper, effrayant les survivants qui passeraient vers moi. Je me relèverais sans doute après la fonte, partant à mon tour à la chasse aux humains.

Habillée chaudement avec d'espèces couches de vêtements pendant les giboulées, ces derniers auraient - _je pense_ \- du mal à me tuer. Je ferais probablement beaucoup de victimes avant qu'on ne libère mon âme de ce fardeau de corps, qui s'est relevé après que mon coeur n'ait arrêté de battre, me faisant errer, dans le seul but de détruire et voler des vies, sans même que je ne soit responsable de ma propre existence exterminatrice.

 ** _Voilà._**

 _Voilà, ce qui me passe par la tête en permanence._

Des images, des scénarios, des « _et si…_ » me préparant au pire, me forçant à envisager le moindre de mes gestes dans le détail. Car la vérité douloureuse est que _j'ai peur de mourrir_ ; j'ai peur que mes choix affectent les autres gravement. Par conséquence, je reste trop souvent indécise.

 _Mais retour à la - bien vilaine - réalité :_

Je suis toujours aveuglée par d'épais bandages, casées dans les bras musclés d'un tueur notoire : l'assassin et commanditaire des meurtres de beaucoup d'amis, notamment Abraham.

Son souffle humide et chaud fait frissonner ma nuque ; ce contact au plus proche de lui - _je suis dans ses bras_ \- me partage entre dégoût et soulagement.

Soulagement de ne pas être seule, aveuglée, faible et léthargique dans une si dense forêt typique de l'Amérique du Nord. Il est impossible pour moi de me repérer ici, quand bien même je pourrais voir, cela ne m'aiderais pas mieux. Sans lui pour me guider, je suis perdue, malheureusement.

Et, bien sûr, dégoutée : car cet homme est Negan.

J'en suis arrivée à associer le nom Negan avec tout les malheurs qui m'accablent. Un seul type représentant tant de misères et de désolation.

Je me souvient bien de son visage et je me demande bien ce qui se cache derrière cette facade. Y-a-t-il un homme comme nous autre derrière ce comportement nonchalant, ce plaisir à procurer chez l'autre du déplaisir, ne passant rien sous silence. Tantôt sérieux, tantôt moqueur et joueur. Manipuler est sa deuxième nature, je sais qu'il n'y a que comme cela qu'il a pu s'entourer d'une si grande milice.

Son camp est le mien sont en guerre, pourtant, je me retrouve dans ses bras, volontairement sauvée d'une mort certaine car ce dernier à besoin de mon expérience de survivante. Je suis pourtant bien plus jeune que lui.

Je me rappelle bien de cette belle chevelure brune et de cette barbe soignée et grisonnante. Il n'était pas - encore - un vieillard, plutôt un jeune esprit dans un corps mature, se rapprochant de la cinquantaine tout au plus.

 _Negan sifflote un air désuet, entre deux respirations athlétiques._

Contre moi, la candide et sage Ilda - du moins c'était ce qu'ils devaient tous penser avant que je défonce le crâne d'une femme devant leurs yeux ébahis - qui n'aura que 19 dans les semaines à venir. Le calcul est vite fait. Alors : pourquoi pense-t-il avoir si besoin de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui me rend si utile à ses yeux face à d'autres comme Michonne ou même Carl ? Sans fausse modestie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tenait temps à nous garder dans ses murs Daryl et moi.

J'ai des forces, c'est vrai : mon ingénuosité, ma capacité à m'adapter, ma conscience, ma justice, mon sens de la loyauté et de l'honneur, mon côté psychologue du dimanche ainsi que ma diplomatie. Mais ces qualités ne sont pas vraiment le reflet du Sanctuaire.

 _Je devrais creuser la chose._ Hors, il est pour l'instant temps de rompre le silence, mettant ma fierté à terre en le bravant la première. Prenant soin de formuler ma phrase à 'avance, dans ma tête, afin de m'exprimer dans mon meilleur anglais, je lui propose :

« Hum, Negan, voudriez-vous me lâcher s'il vous plait, j'aimerais marcher seule à présent. »

Ma voix semble pacifique, mais au fond de mon coeur, il n'en est rien. La colère est toujours gravée profondément, pas prête de s'effacer.

« Ouais pas d'problèmes _missy_ , répond-il d'une voix co-opérative.

Il me fait doucement glisser contre son ventre, sa boucle de ceinture m'érafle le dos et je râle, en français.

 _Putain, il peut vraiment rien faire sans me faire du mal ce … Pff._

J'entends le malfaiteur pouffer alors que je frotte ma hanche endolorie.

\- Au faite, pas besoin de toujours s'exprimer comme une bourgeoise, tout le monde se fout de ta gueule dans ton dos chez nous. Fallait que je te le dise, mignonette, raconte Negan d'une voix presque joyeuse, accentuant son côté ''farceur''.

Alors que je le suivait de près, lui qui avait ralentit son pas, je m'arrête net, offusquée ; il en fit de même. Comment cela, parler comme une bourgeoise ? Mon anglais est-il si terrible ?

\- Oui et bien c'est l'anglais qu'on apprend dans les livres ! Car oui moi je suis allée à l'école au moins, j'ai passé des diplômes et je parle une autre langue que la mienne, pas comme vous les américains, qui pensaient - enfin pensiez - être les rois du monde. Mais à vrai dire, vous n'êtes plus les rois de rien du tout. Un peu comme vous même dans quelque temps : vous ne serez plus le roi de rien, juste un type déchu, qui a eu son moment de gloire lui et sa bande de dégénérés, qui ne le sont pas moins que leur taré de leader, qui s'appelle Negan. Désolée, continuais-je sur un ton faussement mielleux alors que je m'étais remise à marcher, fallait que je le dise. »

Negan était toujours là où je m'étais arrêtée, et DAMN IT, ce que j'aurais aimé voir sa tête à ce moment précis.

« Et par c… »

Un grognement rauque, puis un autre, vinrent perturber notre dispute sous tension.

L'épave que je suis est-elle leur proie ou leur prédateur ? Mon corps me répond : des sueurs froides me traversent, ainsi que des frissons d'horreur. Ma respiration s'accélèrent tandis que le temps se ralentit. Dans ma poitrine, mon coeur s'emballe douloureusement et ma bouche devient sèche.

Il semblerait bien que je suis la proie. Avec tout le calme que j'essaye de garder, je me baisse discrètement au sol, je ne peux pas savoir s'ils m'ont repérés, et tente d'attraper un morceau de bois.

Les râles rauques et sinistre s'intensifient : mes tempes bruyantes m'empêchent de savoir d'où.

Negan grogne lui aussi bruyamment alors qu'il semble tuer les créatures : mais il s'éloigne ! D'autres bestioles semblent se rapprocher de ma position !

« _Concentre toi Ilda. Trouve des plans, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'en sortir._ »

Alors je réfléchis, je réfléchis, je réfléchis.

 _Grimpe dans un arbre !_ Je tente de trouver un tronc assez épais et branchu en tendant mes bras ramollis dans le vide : sans succès.

 _Alors, cours !_ Toujours à l'aveuglette, je me relève comme une flèche afin de courir le plus vite possible. Je me cogne contre un arbre que je n'ai pas repéré assez vite, puis deux, puis trois.

« BAM. » Ce dernier me fait tomber à terre : ma tête tourne et je crois que mon nez saigne ; en tout cas il me fait mal et des larmes me viennent dans les yeux par réflexes.

Je m'accroche à un rocher afin de me relever mais glisse, tombant bruyamment dans une flaque. La boue glaciale s'infiltre dans mes vêtements, jusqu'à toucher ma peau de la plus désagréable des manières : je n'ai plus de forces, mais je dois me relever et courir pour me réchauffer. Sinon, je mourrais de froid.

« _A la une, à la deux, à la trois_ ! »

J'arrive finalement à me hisser sur la pierre et continue mon chemin, sans avoir aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel je me hâte. Aussi, je m'inquiète de savoir où est parti Negan et donc d'être perdue à tout jamais dans ces bois.

Les ronces m'écorchent les avant-bras et les mains alors que je tente de les traverser, je peux sentir le sang couler en quantité.

Je cris de douleur, rameutant les infectés dans ma direction.

 _Quel plan me reste-t-il ? Dois-je enlever mes bandages ? Même s'il n'y a qu'une mince chance que je puisse m'en sortir, je dois la prendre ! Mais si cela signifie risquer la cécité, quel choix me reste-t-il alors…_

Negan…

Qu'est-ce que lui demander de m'aider fait-il de moi ? Une soumise ? Une lâche ? Une collaboratrice ?

Je n'aurais bientôt plus le temps de me poser de questions si je suis morte.

Sans crier gare, je hurle. Quelque chose de dur, de collant et de gluant, m'a agrippé la cheville. Je m'agrippe a un tronc peu solide et saute sur place afin d'écraser ce qui doit être une main et aussi, cela empêche que le rôdeur n'ai le temps de planter ses dents dans mes chairs.

« NEGAN ! HELP ME » criais-je de toute mes forces. Une nuée de battements d'ailes s'envolent au dessus de moi.

J'entends des pas venir dans ma direction, mais, à ma grande surprise, ces derniers s'estompent avant d'arriver vers moi.

Le salaud, il a fuit ! Puis, alors que je commence à faiblir, j'entends :

\- On dirait bien que tu as besoin de moi. Besoin d'un taré de Negan, pour te sauver la peau ! » Me lance-t-il tout en se rapprochant de moi à une lenteur agonisante avant de m'annoncer la mise « Dis moi que tu es Negan, et ta vie sera sauve. Refuse de te soumettre, et ce sera la mort. »

De mon côté, j'ai réussi à écraser la tête du décharné d'un coup de pied sec qui s'était enfoncé dans son crâne rempli de jus et de mélasse de cervelle.

Mais je ne suis pas sortie d'affaire, d'autre bruit nous entourent : ils sont sûrement beaucoup.

Pour autant, je sais que je ne plirais pas.

« Negan. Je ne sais même pas si c'est votre .. vrai prénom ou nom, mais je ne le porterait pas. C'est peut être naïf, mais Wilda Edna Yngvar Belrose est le nom que m'a donné ma mère et mon père. Je préfère mon sort plutôt que de les piétiner en choisissant de les trahir. » Je sentais qu'il commençait à vouloir rétorqué une de ses remarques insensibles, et me dépêchais donc d'enchaîner. « Vous pouvez faire le choix de me sauver malgré tout ou de m'exécuter, car c'est ce que vous ferez si vous me laissez mourrir. »

Les grognements s'amplifièrent. Je repris ma respiration trop saccadée et me hâtais :

« Je vous devrais deux faveurs. Choisissez lesquels, je n'ai qu'une parole. Même auprès d'un homme comme vous. »

Une main frôla mon épaule.

« **BAM. SPLOURCH. BAM. PAM.** »

Dans une suite de bruits sourds, les corps de décharnés tombèrent massivement au sol, leur cerveaux explosés par Lucille - appelé un bout de bois par un prénom me semble toujours être une idiotie monumentale, mais grâce à sa participation, je sortirais peut-être vivante de cette endroit de malheur.

« **POUM.** »

Le ou la dernière créature est fauchée à son tour.

Negan revient vers moi essoufflé :

« Deux … faveurs. Ce … que … je veux ? Ok Ild...a. Allez, on ... rentre. »

Il me prend par le coude et m'entraîne en avant.

Un milliard de questions me brûlent la langue.

 _Dans quel bourbier me suis-je encore mise ?_

* * *

 ** _Au Sanctuaire._**

Les recherches afin de retrouver Negan sont vaines. Son véhicule, retrouvé déserté, portes ouvertes, en contrebas de la route n'est pas de bonne augure pour Simon, qui, en secret, s'imagine déjà en prétendant à la succession de l'empire que Negan a bâtit.

« Et la fille ? Pas de traces non plus ? Demande Dwight d'un ton qui ce veut détaché, faisant semblant de ne pas se souvenir du prénom d'Ilda, qu'il avait bien retenu.

\- La fille ? Je m'en contrebalance sale péquenot. Je m'en fous comme du dernier bronze que j'ai coulé.

\- Quel fin poète tu fais, Simon !

\- J'en suis un ! D'ailleurs, si besoin tu as de séduire une belle donzelle, n'hésite pas à me demander conseil.

Dwight sourit amèrement, tirant une bouffée de cigarette qui le fait tousser grassement. L'humanité est bien amochée. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, est bien amoché, autant dehors que dedans et il le sait. Finalement, ''Dwightounet'' s'avoue qu'il l'aime bien la petite beauté que Negan a dégotté, il la trouve "rigolote". Le blond chasse ses pensées ''de nana'' de sa tête, se reconcentrant sur une petit cube de bois qu'il essaye de tailler.

De temps à autre, il donne de nouveaux ordres à ses compagnies, attendant ensuite leurs retours sur l'état de la situation, feignant d'être impliqué, voir inquiet.

Quand, soudain, le brouhaha habituels qui règnent dans les niveaux inférieurs s'intensifient, l'empêchant de sculpter avec précision. Simon aussi est agacé par le bruit.

« Encore un qui s'est fait volé son bout de pain, à tout les coups ! Braille-t-il en frottant sa moustache, alors qu'Athena, une ancienne professeur de yoga, lui rapporte un thé.

\- J'vais voir, propose Dwight. »

« _'Vont m'entendre ces petites crevures à bramer comme ça !_ » S'échauffe-t-il en descendant les escaliers qui le mène au rez de chaussée et l'entrée de l'usine qui leur sert de camp.

Le blond au visage angulaire ouvre les deux portes avec force :

« Bon vous allez la fermer bande de sous-mer…. »

Un sifflement de plusieurs notes bien familières résonne dans toute l'entrée du hangar.

Autour de lui, tout le monde s'agenouillent respectueusement, tête baissée, laissant apparaître une grande silhouette svelte d'homme, et une, un peu plus petite, de femme.

Dwight tombe à genoux lui aussi.

Negan est rentré au bercail.

Et avec ''la fille''.

 ***MUSIQUE DU GÉNÉRIQUE DE WALKING-DEAD***

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus. Encore désolée pour le délais un peu longuet cette fois-ci, je posterais le prochain chapitre dans très peu de temps je l'espère.

 _MERCI DE ME LIRE, à bientôt pour la suite._ **_*cybercâlins*_**

 ** _TATA_**


End file.
